los hijos del fuego eterno
by igneeldragoneicesar
Summary: Que pasaría si natsu hubiera tenido un hermano e igneel lo llevase a entrenar con unos conocidos dragones por su capacidad dentro de el al haberlo encontrado en un laboratorio de zerfre destruido con simples cenizas alrededor que hubiera pasado hay adentro porque tiene esa características, al pasar el tiempo y desaparecer los dragones este siente la necesidad de encontrarse con su
1. El reencuentro

Hola que tal gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia la empezaré desde que regresan de una misión.

**Lo que piensan está en esta letra **

"Gestos y Acciones _**las puedo variar ok**_"

Que Lucy había escogido pero nunca pensó que natsu, gray y erza irían con ella.

(Bueno esto lo voy a omitir hasta que llegan y ven el gremio destruido por phantom haciendo que natsu se enfureciera por completo pero el maestro le dijo que no van a hacer nada ok).

En las afueras de la entrada sur se ve a un chico que tenía sus ojos en un gremio que veía a lo lejos.

A qué difícil es encontrar a ese dragón me has dado mucha molestia… hermano - Chico

El chico se ve que traía una gran maleta en su espalda con una capucha que lo cubría.

**Mejor me voy antes que me muera de hambre je** – Chico.

Este camina en dirección del gremio, pero en Fairy tail natsu salió enfadado del gremio sin voltear a ver al maestro, mientras tanto en otra zona un chico estaba frente una enorme puerta disponiéndose a abrirla llamando la atención de los del gremio que no ponían una cara agradable, por lo que veían en la entrada y se veían que hablaban entre ellos, esto no le importó y camino hacia la barra para preguntar al barman.

Hola me puede servir un vaso de agua por favor (este le sonrió al barman) - Chico.

¿He agua? Esto no es normal porque no pides una cerveza como los demás - Barman.

No gracias sólo quiero un vaso y preguntar algo ¿que he escuchado? – Chico.

em ¿y que quiere preguntar? - Barman

Bueno pues he oído que... - Chico.

Un sujeto que estaba en la mesa de alado se levantó y le interrumpió al chico.

¡Porque no te vas de aquí o es que quieres morir e imbécil! – Sujeto.

¿Eso es una amenaza? la verdad no me gusta perder el tiempo – Chico.

¿Qué dijiste idiota!? – Sujeto.

Este se levantó del asiento y fue contra el chico arroja un golpe al chico pero en un parpadeo desapareció, todos quedaron sorprendiendo al ver que el sujeto de su gremio por ver al sujeto de su gremio en el suelo con el brazo en el aire sujetada por el chico que acababa de llegar.

Por eso no me gusta abusar de mi fuerza con los más débiles - Chico.

Los demás del gremio se levantaron y lo rodearon al chico varios hacían comentarios tales como (a ver cómo te salvas de esta idiota y cosas como esas para intimidar el chico este arrojó al sujeto que tenía en el suelo contra los de más.

No quiero problemas sólo quiero saber algo de una persona que busco - Chico.

ja no me hagas reír si quieres saber algo tendrás que sacarnos la información a golpes mocoso - Uno de los sujetos.

ha... si no hay de otra forma "esto lo dijo decepcionado" - Chico.

Que has dicho! - Sujeto.

Todos saltaban contra el chico para golpearlo pero este esquivaba los golpes sin dificultad, ellos se quedaban sorprendidos porque nadie lo tocaba.

Creo que es mi turno de golpear ¡Aquí voy! - Chico.

Este empezó a golpear a los del gremio con unos golpes los dejaba inconscientes después unos segundos a los sujetos ellos quedaban con la boca abierta y con sudor en su frente, varios de ellos lanzaba sus ataques con magia pero no tenían efecto sobre él.

¿Qué? como nos está atacando sin usar magia… es un monstruo o que cosa - Sujeto.

No se detengan sigan ese maldito no se irá vivo - Sujeto 2.

Todos se alejaron del chico varios magos empezaron a hacer hechizos para atacarlo pero estos también no tenían efecto, los mago lanzaban sus ataque estos antes de alcanzarlo expulsó su poder para dispersar los ataque que se dirigía hacia él, esparciendo a todo los del gremio destruyendo unas cuantas columnas con sus ataque que el chico les regreso a varios de esos sujetos que cayeron al suelo este les dio la espalda, a los del gremio y camino hacia el barman que tenía la boca abierta por lo sucedido que no quiso ponerse en contra del chico.

Bueno este mi pregunta era si ¿aquí hay un mata dragones?- Chico.

¿Que usted busca a gajeel sama? - Barman.

em la verdad no me acuerdo cómo se llama pero donde lo puedo ver? - Chico.

Él no está salió a una misión desde tres días y no sé cuándo vuelve señor - Barman.

¿Qué pero que mata dragones es ese gajeel he? - Chico.

Él es el cazador de dragones de hierro - Barman.

He no ese no es el que yo estoy buscando ¿no sabe en donde hay otro cazador de dragones he? - Chico.

No... Lo siento no me haga nada señor... - Barman.

Je no te preocupes me caes bien amigo bueno me voy adiós - Chico.

S...si hasta luego **que sujeto tan extraño y poderoso derrotó a la mitad del gremio no sé qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera encontrado con gajeel esto sería cenizas estoy seguro** \- Barman.

Ya el chico sé había ido del lugar buscando información de donde podría encontrar a otro caza dragones cerca de ese lugar.

ha ya es tarde iré a buscar un hotel y buscar más información para ir a otro gremio quizás bueno voy a ir a comer algo y darme un baño hace tiempo que no lo hago y dormir bajo un techo eso no estaría mal y mañana temprano saldré ha...no pregunte cuál era ese gremio demonios ... Bueno que más da en ese no había nada de información - chico.

Este paso la noche que deseaba en el hotel para recuperarse y estar listo en la mañana para buscar más información de un caza dragones para su partida desde temprano ya que no tenía información de ningún gremio, recolecto algunos cuantos relatos de un gremio en el cual que le habían comentado que hay había un caza dragones, salía después de un rato antes de que fuera más tarde para buscarlo para que este no saliera a una misión.

"En Magnolia ocurrió lo mismo en lo que erza y compañía se encontraba en casa de Lucy y también que gajeel atacaba a Levy y sus camaradas en la noche así que".

En la mañana sale el chico de la ciudad oak antes que el sol con rumbo a Fairy tail ya que camino rápido llegó antes de lo que esperaba estaba en la entrada de Magnolia y camino por la calle principal a dirección al gremio mencionado cuando paso por un parque vio una multitud de personas que miraba algo o a alguien camino en dirección de la multitud para ver una escena que lo sacó de su casillas.

**Quien hizo esto malditos cobardes** \- Chico.

El apretó los puños con fuerza pero lo que llamó su atención fue que en los cuerpos había una marca que le pareció familiar él camino a ellos para bajarlos de ahí arriba.

Y quien es él? que va hacer? De donde salió? – Personas (comentarios).

Estos eran los comentarios que el oía pero a él no le importaron bajando al primer chico que estaba a su alcance, haciendo lo mismo con la chica y el otro chico los bajaría del árbol para después llevarlos a un médico que los atendiera la gente abría paso a tres personas que venían a su dirección.

De nos permiso somos magos de fairy tail - Chica.

El primer chico se puso de pie dirigiendo su mirada a los nuevos ingresados, para esto cuando un chico de pelo rosa lo vio que tenía las manos con la sangre de sus camaradas, siendo encontrado en el lugar del crimen y eso lo paria con golpes eso era más que seguro.

Tú maldito – Chico peli rosa.

El lanzaba varios golpes contra el otro chico pero ninguno lograba dar para la sorpresa de la multitud y de las otras dos magas y mago que venían como el chico peli rosa de un golpe que lanzaba al otro chico desconocido lo detenía en seco y lo lanzó contra el suelo teniéndolo sostenido con una mano.

No quiero pelear idiota - Chico.

En ese momento dio un salto hacia atrás por una espada que cortó unos cuantos pelos de su frente haciéndole una cuantas preguntas.

Quién eres? Porque estás aquí? Para quien trabajas? Responde! - Chica pelirroja.

**Acaso todos me van a atacar o que mierda?** \- chico.

Responde! - Chica pelirroja.

Ella lanzaba una estocada mientras él las esquivaba.

No el no hizo esto ese chico los estaba ayudando a bajar del árbol - multitud.

Cuando Lucy y gray al escuchar esto volteo a ver a una erza enfurecida que atacaba a ese chico sin piedad exigiendo información.

Alto erza el no hizo esto, él los estaba ayudando y los bajó del árbol - Lucy.

Erza no hizo caso de lo que había dicho la chica rubia y ella siguiendo atacando.

Alto erza! - señor.

Cuando se oyó una vos, que la hizo detenerse después de su última estocada, dejándola algo admirada al igual que a la persona, de esa voz que les ordenaba detenerse, mirando como el chico había sostenido la espada con dos dedos y ella no la podía mover.

En lugar de pelear por que no llevan a sus compañeros con un doctor he - Señor.

Maestro él hizo esto - erza.

Que no ves erza si él lo hubiera hecho dime porque los ha bajado si es culpable - maestro.

Erza volteaba y lo que se encontró fue que a Levy estaba cubierta con su capa del chico, este ya había soltado la espada y ella había regresado a la normalidad con su traje.

Lo... Ciento... Esto lo decía con la mirada agachada - erza.

Él se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre hombro haciendo la levantar la mirada por la sorpresa.

No te preocupes eso me dice que aprecias demasiado a tus amigos (él le sonreía a ella) - chico.

Esta se sonrojo un poco por lo que escucho pero él no lo noto nadie.

Tenemos que llevarlos con un médico que los revise - maestro.

El anciano tiene razón - chico.

El maestro puso una cara de (como que anciano) el maestro estaba furioso pero le importaba más el estado de sus niños fue más la preocupación que los llevó a que los revisarán, ya que eran atendidos el reunió al gremio, que se veía un rostro nuevo con ellos pero no dijo nada.

No me importa que destruyan el edificio del gremio sólo es un edificio y nada más pero atacar a mis hijos eso no la acepto por eso iremos a la guerra contra Phantom, mis niños no los tocan han oído fairy tail! -maestro.

Todos gritaron dando señal que estaban de acuerdo con su maestro.

Erza miraba al chico con una desconfianza en la mirada porque no sabía nada del pero lo extraño era que el maestro no hubiera dicho nada por su presencia, pero lo que también la tenía sorprendida que dé en un movimiento él había derribado a natsu y en otro tenía su espada no se la podía quitar de los dedos era tanto el poder ese chico, alguien la saca de sus pensamientos una chica de cabellera larga de color café joven y bella.

He erza no le has quitado la mirada a ese chico desde que llegó acaso te gusta... (Esto lo dijo en tono medio coqueto junto con una sonrisa) - chica.

Que no digas tonterías ahora mismo no pienso en nada de eso cana - erza.

Vamos era una simple pregunta, además no está nada mal ese chico (volvió a mirarlo) erza sabes cómo se llama? - cana.

No me interesa en lo absoluto si es apuesto, y tampoco sé cómo se llama (esto lo dijo algo fría, pero le dio un vistazo más antes de caminar hacia el maestro) -erza.

El chico ya no traía esa capa los había reemplazado por una camisa de color café oscuro, junto con un chaleco no muy grueso además de unos pantalones negros con unas sandalia del mismo color que el pantalón.

(Aquí es lo mismo que la serie que llegan pero una persona extra a lord phantom he).

Natsu destruye la entrada y el maestro gritando fairy tail todos se balancean contra ellos, siendo uno más rápido que otro natsu fue el primero en dar el golpe pero a su derecha una multitud de magos de phantom salían volando de varios golpes llamando la atención de unos y al darse cuenta que era el chico que estaba con ellos siendo un desconocido para todos ellos, siendo una sorpresa para todos ellos y a gran escala de su sorpresa de todos era que el no usaba magia y sus manos eran suficiente para él.

Je así tiene que ser un hombre fuerte… A quien es él? - elfman.

Ni idea pero es muy bueno no lo creen je - loki.

Todos los del gremio abrían paso con los magos que quedaban de phantom, mientras el maestro se abría paso con todos ellos preguntando dónde estaba José, en el momento que el maestro dejaba la planta de abajo para ir por José en ese momento caía una persona desde el techo llamando la atención de todos, tomando por sorpresa de los presentes al descubrí quien era los del gremio de phantom destina su nombre titubeante.

Ese es ga... Gajeel… - Miembros de phantom.

Nab saltaba para golpear a gajeel pero este lo desplomó de un golpe "como en la serie" pero gajeel quedó sorprendido ya que su brazo golpeó el suelo al ver que ya no estaba nab en su brazo el levantó la mirada en su vista estaba un chico de pelo canela que lo veía con furia.

Así que fuiste tú el que atacó a esa chica maldito… (Esto lo dijo molesto) - chico.

Algunos de los miembros de phantom se sorprendían al mirar al chico.

Ese... Otra vez y que quieres ahora maldito - miembros de phantom.

Je así que fuiste tú el que hizo ese destrozo ayer e! Eso suena interesante atacantes al gremio y les metiste una paliza tu sólo a medio gremio - Gajeel.

Al escuchar eso los miembros de fairy tail que daban con la boca abierta por esa revelación.

**Que el sólo acabo con la mitad...** \- gray.

En ese momento natsu salta en contra del caza dragón de hierro golpeándolo haciendo que este fuera encontrar de una pared destrozando la, el chico dejó al herido nab y voltio la mirada hacia los del gremio.

Je valla son más que ayer je - chico.

Los de phantom atacaban sin piedad y el caminaba en dirección a natsu.

Oye puedes con él - chico.

**(Volteo molesto)** que has dicho! - natsu.

Nada no te enojes sólo por si querías ayuda - chico.

De los escombros sale una barra de acero que golpeó a natsu, pero este lo detuvo en el último momento con sus manos.

Que eso es todo gajeel - natsu.

El chico al ver eso se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección de los miembros de fairy tail para ayudarlos, (aquí pasa la pelea contra José y el maestro en donde ve a Lucy y cae y lastiman a varios de los magos de fairy tail Ok).

Mientras peleaban se observa un bulto que estaba a punto de golpear el suelo pero el chico lo detiene antes de que cayera pero noto algo que no era normal.

He que le sucedió anciano? - chico.

En ese momento erza corrió a su dirección al igual que otros para ver a su maestro, el chico vio el rostro de erza de preocupación igual que el de los demás ella se puso de pie para ver a los miembros de fairy tail y ordenar algo que los dejo sin palabras.

Retirada! Todos a fuera! - erza.

Gray se negó pero erza se lo pidió y en su ojos se le veían con miedo por el maestro el chico que sujetaba al anciano camino hacia gray y erza.

Salgan de aquí are un poco de tiempo para que escapen (este le sonrió y le entregó al maestro a erza) – chico.

Porque lo haces? - erza.

No me gusta ver a una chica que llora frente a mí... Ahora salgan! - chico.

Este corrió a dirección opuesta ya que los miembros de fairy tail corrían a la salida.

Que vas hacer tu sólo he gusano - Miembros de phantom.

Esto, (junto sus manos y grito) ALETO DE DRAGON DE FUEGO! - chico.

Este atacó ya cuando los miembros de fairy tail se encontraban en la salida del pueblo, natsu vio eso pero lo que le llamó más la atención fue que gajeel le dijo a otro mago que si ya tenían a la chica y él le respondía que si ya la tenían a Lucy en sus manos, ellos desaparecieron y se quedó con el chico extraño.

Tu quien rayos eres? - Natsu.

A cierto no me he presentado lo siento - chico.

Por qué puedes usar magia de un caza dragón de fuego responde! - natsu.

Je bueno mi nombres es cesar y mi padre... Bueno mi padre sustituto fue el mismo que el tu yo natsu él es igneel así que somos hermanos je – cesar.

Este le sonrió a natsu esperando una respuesta igual pero fue todo lo contrario ya que natsu lo tomó por su chaleco y le exigió una información a cesar.

Dime donde esta igneel? Que sabes del dime! - natsu.

No lo sé el me dejó con una amiga suya, yo te conocí cuando tenías 6 años no lo recuerdas ese día que te encontramos y igneel me llevo con su conocida al día siguiente - cesar.

Natsu tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza pero en ese momento recordó a alguien y en ese momento que le importó más que sus preguntas.

Tengo un asunto pendiente luego hablaremos de igneel - natsu.

Está bien te esperaré en el gremio no tardes - cesar.

Ellos se despidieron y dirigiéndose cada uno por su camino diferente cesar para el gremio y natsu a buscar a Lucy (A natsu no le cambiaré nada va por Lucy y regresa al gremio con ella y happy).

Al regresar natsu desde la entrada buscaba a cesar pero no logró verlo en el gremio eso lo lleno de muchas dudas y pregunto por el a los demás le comentaron que él había ido con dos magos para llevar al maestro con una vieja amiga que lo ayudaría a curar, el camino hacia Lucy para practicar que el culpable de lo sucedido era su padre,

En lo más profundo de un bosque sé ve a tres personas que oían lo que decía la señora que odiaba a los humanos pero era gran amiga del maestro.

Puede curar al maestro – chica peli verde.

Claro pero para eso tardaré unas horas por que no tengo la flor del purgatorio - señora.

Que esa flor sirve para ayudar al maestro? – chico peli negro.

Claro que si pues con quien tratas e mocoso! Pero no tengo en estos momento tengo que ir a buscar al bosque de la muerte - señora.

**Acaso todas su medicina se relaciona con la muerte** -bisca.

Nosotros iremos por esa flor - al.

Je no me hagas reír no sobrevivirán es un día entero de viaje no lo lograrán makarov será un simple humano cuando ustedes regresen - señora.

El silencio se apoderó en el cuarto pero una vos acabo con ese silencio.

Yo iré por ella y la traeré en un par de horas - cesar.

Que estas bromeando es un días y medio de viaje! - bisca.

No se preocupen el maestro estará bien lo prometo - cesar.

Tienes mucha confianza en ti chico - señora.

Claro por qué si dudo en estos momentos no tendré la fuerza ni el valor para salvarlo, por favor dígame compra esa flor? - cesar.

Está bien - señora.

Ella sacó un pergamino para mostrar la imagen de la flor, tenía una forma extraña pero ya tenía esa memorización de la flor.

Ok regresen al gremio después de traer la flor yo los iré de alcanzar cuando termine mi labor - cesar.

Ellos salieron junto con la señora y veían como el chico corría por el bosque a gran velocidad.

He confías en él? - bisca.

**Sí ese chico tiene algo **\- señora.

Yo si confió en él nos ayudó contra los de phantom, aunque no sea del gremio para mí eso me da confianza - al.

Que toda vía siguen aquí vamos ya largo! - señora.

Esta los correteó con escoba en mano para que se fueran de su hogar, después de que se fueron los intrusos dirigió la mirada hacia el camión en donde aquel chico se fue para traer la flor.

**No llegues tarde chico...** \- señora.

Cesar corría por el bosque a gran velocidad que no parecía humano, ya había recorrido lo de un día pero se detuvo al ver un letrero que decía, ALTO REGRESA SI NO QUIERES MORIR, este estaba escrito con sangre a lo que parecía y se podía apreciar perfecta mente, este no le importó y no hizo caso siguiendo su camino ya más adentro del bosque disminuyó la velocidad por el hecho de que buscaba la flor en su paso, esta era una muy difícil ya que había una gran variedad de flores pero ninguna era la que el buscaba.

Mierda donde esta esa maldita flor! - cesar.

Este no podía detener se ya que había hecho un promesa y tenía el tiempo en su contra pero desde los árboles unas miradas no lo dejaban de seguir, se podría decir que desde que pasó el letrero que el ignoro, pero él no sentía esa sensación ya que en ese momento iba observando el lugar distraído por el olor de la flores, el cedió el paso ya después de unos 15 minutos ya que noto un camino por el que pasaba y se detuvo pero no era lo único levantó la mirada y vio las mismas flores de hace rato.

**No puede ser este camino... Yo... Lo hice y las flores de hace rato… maldita sea estoy en una ilusión** \- cesar.

Quién demonios eres? y que quieres? Por qué me tienes aquí? - cesar.

En los árboles se escucha una vos que suena en los árboles por el eco.

Je así que te diste cuenta he... No pensé que fueras tan bueno - voz.

Por favor hasta hice un camino por donde pasó y el olor eso se me hizo extraño no cambió en nada desde que entre je te diré que tengo una gran nariz - cesar.

Je eso fue y dime que buscas chico? -voz.

Busco la flor del purgatorio - cesar.

Y como por que te la daré tendrás que darme algo a cambio por la flor -voz.

Que es lo que quieres - cesar.

Je, je am tú vida si es tanto tu urgencia -voz.

Lo ciento pero eso no puede ser - cesar.

El mantuvo la charla para descubrir el origen de la vos pero el eco no sé lo permitía.

Qué lástima pues no saldrás con vida de este bosque - Voz.

Los árboles se movían las ramas que lo querían atrapar e inmovilizarlo, este corío a gran velocidad saltando para evitar su captura.

**Como demonios saldré de esta magia estoy perdiendo tiempo que hago ha claro… **\- Cesar.

Este se detuvo y las ramas lo capturaron inmovilizándolo y lo levantaba a un rincón, en donde se formaba una imagen humana junto a él un arma.

Je muere! -voz.

Te tengo! - Cesar.

Lanzó una patada que le quitó el arma a la figura haciéndolo caer, con el arma este se liberó cayendo tomando el arma para apuñalar al cuerpo que ya había caído, provocando que este se hiciera polvo.

**Uf parece ser que era una magia de protección hacia la plantas, pero quien lo ejecutó, ha no está aquí la flor** \- Cesar.

Este se movió hacia el centro buscando la flor sin percibir que una mirada a lo lejos lo estaba vigilando sus paso y lo único que se podía ver era sus ojos y una sonrisa que brillaba por las ramas, el chico después de correr unos metros vio un rayo de sol que entraba por una de las copas de los árboles hacia su dirección de por dónde iba, hasta que la luz caía en el suelo y vio una flor en el centro.

Esa es la flor, que bien porque ya llevo tiempo de más en su búsqueda - Cesar.

Él se desplazó hasta que una ráfaga de aire pasó frente a él y lo hizo retroceder del golpe.

Que mierda es eso - Cesar.

De una rama se ve a una figura sentada que reía, sin que se viera su rostro.

Parece que te has perdido no chico, además has las timado a mis hermosas plantas eso no me gustó - figura.

Ha fuiste tú! Pero si la vos que estaba escuche era la de una hombre - Cesar.

Ja dime, cuantos hombre tiene la capacidad de criar unas hermosas flores no seas estúpido! - Figura extrañan.

Am pues... Yo no sé de plantas pero vi que hay unos hongos en los árboles que se ven muy deliciosos je (este sonrió tan Plácido por lo que pensó) - cesar.

Que has dicho tú, vas a pagar por eso! Ataquen! - Figura extrañan.

Los árboles se empezaban a mover e intentaban capturar al chico, el los esquivaba pero no atacaba al contrario con los movimientos de los árboles el escapaba sin dificultad saltando de un lado a otro por las ramas en las que se colgaba, pero se movía a una sola dirección.

No lo dejen escapar atrapen lo! - Figura extrañan.

Ella gritaba desesperada pero cuando lo vio era tarde el salto y tomó las dos muñecas de ella y la pego al árbol en el que estaba quedando indefensa ella.

Je ya gane. (Él le sonrió a la chica lo cual ella se ruborizo) - cesar.

Que me vas hacer (ella agachó la mirada) - chica.

Los árboles regresaban a la normalidad ya que el chico la tenía atrapada de sus manos y ella ya no los podía manipular con su poder y perdía el control.

Je nada sólo venía a pedirte la flor del purgatorio es para ayudar al maestro makarov y la anciana polyushkal que es amiga del maestro y ella lo va ayudar con esa flor - cesar.

Ella levantó la mirada y la vio sorprendida por las palabras de él y por lo que él hacía por el maestro.

Está bien si es por polyushkal sama ven - chica.

Si vamos - cesar.

Este pues suéltame... Por favor… - chica.

Haa si perdón no fue mi intención... je - cesar.

Ella lo guio por un camino el cual llevaba por una maleza abundante, cerca de un río lo cual era apacible tanta tranquilidad al oír el río pasar y las hojas de los árboles moverse con el aire, él se relajó un poco a su paso.

Dime cuanto tiempo llevas en el gremio? He - chica.

Am pues yo no soy un miembro de ese gremio, yo buscaba a una persona y la encontré hay - cesar.

A ya y dime es linda esa chica? - chica.

Que no ja, no es ella es el - cesar.

La chica al oír eso sé sorprendió y lo miro con cara de eres de esos no y es tan guapa porque dios ha esta es mi suerte de toda mi vida no tener una pareja y ahora esto wau.

Que tienes? -cesar.

Este nada, bueno si e...to… Tu eres bueno ya sabes eres... En te gustan los hombres? - chica.

Je je je como tu crees que yo no, yo buscaba a mi hermano aunque no somos de sangre pero fuimos criados por el mismo padre je - cesar.

Entonces no tienes novia? He... - chica.

Am No pero a que va todo esto no entiendo, además no me has dicho cómo te llamas? - cesar.

Cierto pues mi nombre es micuro zaragata, y el tu yo? - chica.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es cesar dragonei \- cesar.

Enserio que mata dragón eres? - micuro.

mm pues tengo varias habilidades, el poder del fuego, el agua, el aire, y me falta dominar más poderes de los dragones je - cesar.

Micuro no podía dejar de mirarlo eso era imposible dominar varias técnicas de los mata dragones **este chico quién diablos es y es acaso tanto su poder que... Espera si el buscaba a su hermano entonces su hermano es... - **micuro**.**

Tu hermano es natsu dragonei. - micuro.

Si él es mi hermano como lo sabes? Ha cierto porque él está en fairy tail, que bobo soy - cesar.

Esa plática sirvió para que ellos llegarán a una cabaña pequeña con diferentes flores de olor a su alrededor el dragonei lo detectó con su olfato, aunque ese olor Cualquiera lo hubiera detectado ya que la fragancia era exquisita.

Que rico olor tiene tu casa es igual al tu yo con razón decía que olían tan bien - cesar.

Ella se ruboriza por las palabras de él, lo cual ella agachó la mirada para que no la viera así.

gra... Gracias "ella le sonreía con el pequeño rubor que tenía en sus mejillas" - micuro.

Vamos en la casa está la flor, ya la tengo preparada para utilizar la - micuro.

Él fue tras ella por un sendero que ya estaba hecho por el paso que era frecuente, en la entrada de la casa.

Pasa quieres, te o algo para beber - micuro.

Lo ciento será para la otra tengo algo de prisa micuro - cesar.

Está bien pero no me vallas a fallar he! - micuro.

Ella le entregaba un frasco con un polvo que él lo veía una y otra vez con un signo de pregunta en su cara.

Esto es todo? - cesar.

Si pues que esperabas ya está preparado para que lo utilicen, acaso pensabas que se usaba la flor, está la tienes que purificar con varios conjuros y pócimas para su uso idiota - micuro.

En... Cerio? Pues yo no sabía lo ciento, bueno me voy a si no se me olvidará lo de venir a comer con Tigo he adiós Micuro - cesar.

Ella veía como el se alejaba con una velocidad sorprendente hasta que lo perdió de vista a ella se le dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que en su mente e repetía una y otra vez con gran emoción.

Es una cita una cita! - micuro.

En lo que el regresaba a la cabaña de la amiga del maestro él veía los árboles que no dejaban de moverse por el aire se movían con una tranquilidad sin parar su paso el siguió corriendo, ya después de una hora exacta de retraso se sentía una tención en el gremio ese chico no llegaba y no había información de la citación del maestro y muchos querían regresar a phantom para darles una paliza a su gremio, con todo lo que encontrarán para destruir el gremio.

Que mierda hacemos aquí hay que regresar y darles una paliza - macao.

No! El viejo está mal tenemos que esperar a que haya respuesta - gray.

Nadie contaba que una persona que tosió los cortó en un instante completamente en seco sin dejarles alguna forma de hablar.

Tenemos que esperar! Macao, no me siento tranquila sin saber cómo está el maestro, y no quiero oír nada más voy a tomar un baño así que no quiero regresar y ver que allana hechos sus tonterías me han oído - erza

S... si erza! - gremio.

Mientras ella caminaba para tomar un baño en lo profundo del bosque una persona regresaba a la cabaña de donde ya había salido hace tres horas.

Ya he regresado señora! - cesar.

Valla qué hora es esta de llegas chico... Almenas traes la flor con Tigo! - polyushkal.

Si la traigo aquí - cesar.

Pues entra vamos apresura que no tengo todo, el día! - polyushkal.

Si! - cesar.

Entró a prisa a la casa y puso en la mesa el frasco para la señora ella al verlo se relajó por cómo lo estaba observando.

**Valla me has ahorrado tiempo al traerlo así esa micuro** \- polyushkal.

Si ella me lo entregó así me dijo que ya estaba listo para utilizar - cesar.

Si me has ahorrado 1 hora en prepararlo para su uso - polyushkal.

Bueno me voy señora tengo que ir al gremio ya me tarde y deben de estar preocupados - cesar.

En el fondo de la habitación se escucha una vos, él se acerca a ver qué pasaba.

Has... Regreso he... Sé que no te conozco del bien pero para pedirte esto pero por favor cuida de mis niños ayúdalos en lo que yo llegó... - maestro.

No se preocupe yo los ayudare en lo que llega e viejo - cesar.

Este le sonrió al maestro lo cual hizo que ese gesto lo llenará de satisfacción y recuerdos.

Je je me recuerdas a natsu tienes la misma forma de ganarte la confianza con los demás personas - maestro.

El chico quedó sorprendido por sus palabras del maestro pero reaccionó al instante que para responder al maestro.

Gracias es por eso que somos hermanos ese bobo y yo - cesar.

Le volvió a sonreír pero esta vez el maestro no pudo responder ya que la señora le dio a beber un raro te al maestro que este lo pensó varias veces antes de tomar.

En... serio tengo que tomar esto... Apesta y tiene un raro sabor... - maestro.

El maestro puso una cara de niño, como si una madre le intentará dar su medicina para que se recupere de su enfermedad, la acción he hizo el viejo que la señora se molestar bastante y le atarrago la botella completa al maestro en su boca sin piedad.

Tómatelo y si lo escupes te are uno más cargado - polyushkal.

La botella era engullido en la boca del maestro el sin poder defenderse hasta que la botella se terminó, se retiró y los volvió a dejar solos.

Gua esto sabe a... (Cayo inconsciente) - maestro.

Bueno me voy, tengo que ir al gremio avisar como este abuelo - cesar.

El caminaba hasta la entrada y se despedía de la señora salió de la cabaña y se fue para el gremio a toda velocidad, en el gremio erza tomaba un baño, con varias cosas que le cruzaban por la cabeza. "aquí lo dejó como en la serie y hasta el disparo"

Erza! – natsu.

El en la entrada del gremio se sentía un gran temblor que un chico que venía a gran velocidad sentía una preocupación y no sabía el por qué tenía que llegar a la parte trasera del gremio.

Pero qué demonios pasa eso no me gusta - cesar.

Cuando este llego a la parte trasera del gremio vio una escena que lo dejó sin palabras, viendo un gran cráter que hizo una esfera de poder pero se detenía con algo o alguien, miraba quien había una pelirroja que estaba en el suelo sin fuerzas y herida, el camino hacia ella se arrodilló para observar sus heridas el, la colocó con suavidad en sus brazos la levantó y empezó a caminar sin decir nada hasta que a unos metros, de distancia que el dio a la puerta trasera deteniéndose enfrente mientras el grupo lo miraba y este les hablo.

Esto... No te puedo perdonar lo que lastimes a una chica y a los demás por... yo… esto es de un cobarde! Y te aplastare como un insecto maldito! Lord plantom! - cesar.

El camino hasta el gremio la recostó con una suavidad en la mesa y él se desabrocho su sudadera y la colocó en el cuerpo de la chica, él le dio un último vistazo antes de separarse de ella pero alguien lo tomo de la mano cuando intento partir.

Como está el maestro? - erza.

Él se acercó a ella le quitó poco cabellos que tapaban sus ojos y sonrió con una de su sonrisa llenas con una cálida y le respondió.

Él está bien me dijo que en poco se nos uniría - cesar.

Gra... Gracias de verd... (era sellados sus labios con un dedo) - erza.

No te preocupes además yo hice una promesa y creo que llegue algo tarde yo soy el que me tengo que disculpar me por haber fallado y.. Por eso te hirieron lo.. Ciento - cesar.

Erza hablo haciendo que el levantara la mirara por que la había agachado.

Pero llegaste (sonrió) - erza.

Con una dulce lo miraba, este se sonrojo por el hermoso rostro de ella y con esa sonrisa, se levantó con el rubor en sus mejillas.

Descansa te llevaré a casa cuando esto termine - cesar.

Erza lo miro por un momento cayendo inconsciente, mirajane miraba lo que ocurría con un preocupación, "aquí sale del gremio para noquea a Lucy y la lleven a esconder en su escondite para los problemas creo?".

Cesar salía del gremio con una mirada con rabia él quería destrozar huesos por su rabia pero tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría.

Y como está la situación por aquí? - Cesar.

Tenemos que destruir ese cañón para que sea más seguro para nosotros - cana.

Bueno, natsu, gray y elfman ustedes entren a destruirlo yo ayudare aquí afuera con lo demás, y por los que están heridos encendido ahora vamos! - cesar.

si! - Fairy tail.

Je hasta aquí con el capítulo gracias espero que les guste xD adiós seguiré escribiendo.


	2. Regreso e inicio de guerra Lord Phantom

Título: La pelea por el gremio los recuerdos a flote.

**Pensamientos en negritas.**

"pensamientos míos".

(Acciones realizadas).

Aquí escribiendo el nuevo capítulo espero que guste.

Ya natsu y compañía buscaban una entrada para acceder al edificio del cual no encontraban, percatándose como de unas puertas salían unos magos que tenían una apariencia extraña que lanzaban ataques para detener a los magos de fairy tail estando lo suficiente cerca de ello siendo detenidos por una barrera de fuego los detuvo todos los ataques de los magos oscuro con apariencia extraña que salían del edificio.

Qué demonios pasa! De quién es ese poder, ese maldito casa dragones, carguen a Júpiter de nuevo los mandaré al infierno a todos! – José.

Si! Señor ala orden -Asistente.

Natsu comenzaba acumular poder mágico en sus manos preparándose para lanzar un ataque contra los magos enemigos que atacaban el gremio estando preparado en su ataque pero no pudo continuar ya que alguien se adelantaba en lanzar un ataque.

Rugido de dragón! De fuego! -César.

Ese es un rugido de dragón de fuego -Natsu.

No pierdas tiempo natsu! busca una entrada idiota - César.

Si - natsu.

Natsu sonreía al ver a su hermano con su habitual sonrisa llena de una gran satisfacción al verlo.

Yo los protegeré ahora ve! Hermanó! - César.

Si! - Natsu.

César miraba como natsu daba marcha volteando al frente para mirar a los magos que aparecían de él y los demás mago de tras de el con una sonrisa los miraba.

Así que ustedes van a pelear contra mi he basuras, venir por mí ya que no dejare que destruyan el gremio de mi hermano - César.

Ellos lanzaban ataques contra él los cuales los esquivaba y contra atacaba con su fuerza física.

Je, je que buen compañero tenemos es bueno que este de nuestro lado, pero no saben quién es él? - Cana.

Si eso de verdad es una gran ayuda cana no creo que sea normal - Máx.

Vamos no nos podemos detener ya que natsu y los demás están en el interior de esa cosa para destruir a Júpiter - Cana.

Natsu entraba por donde Júpiter era disparado " igual que la serie la pelea de natsu y el elemento de fuego es la misma pero antes de destruir a Júpiter"

**Que mierda sólo quedan 5 minutos antes que dispare esa cosa, natsu que estás haciendo idiota** \- César.

En el interior peleaba natsu y el elemento fuego happy presionaba a natsu por el tiempo que les quedaban para que Júpiter se volviera a cargar de nuevo y volviera a disparar el cañón contra el gremio.

Natsu el tiempo se acaba debes de destruir el núcleo para que no se dispare - Happy.

Espera happy sólo acabo con este sujeto y lo destruiré - natsu.

Happy ponía una cara como si el alma se le fuera del cuerpo por la preocupación, mientras afuera del gremio se veía a un César, pelear con las sombras y preocupado por la amena el disparo nuevo del enorme edificio.

**Demonios sólo queda 58 segundos natsu si vas a hacer algo es el momento exacto** \- César.

Los demás miembro del gremio esperaban lo peor porque el tiempo llegaba a su final y no se detenía sólo quedaban 20 minutitos y contando los latidos de los corazones se hacían más precipitados en todos los presentes.

Natsu! - Happy.

Nadie controla mi fuego de dragón toma idiota explosión de fuego - Natsu.

Je, je te dije que el fuego del mundo es mío! - totomaru.

totomaru intenta atraer el gran golpe de fuego pero es imposible no le obedece sorprendiéndolo al no tener más opciones lanzando un último ataque para que no golpe a Júpiter.

Qué demonios no puede ser lo va a golpear - totomaru.

El golpe de natsu le da a la esfera quebrándola en pedazos pero una pequeña parte del poder salió disparada a dirección a fairy tail.

No! - natsu.

El cerraba los ojos y cae de rodillas al suelo, sabía que esa pequeña cantidad destruiría el gremio y sus camaradas saldrían heridos él sabía que había fallado y por su culpa fairy tail y sus camaradas serían… Esto cursaba por su mente de natsu, afuera del edificio los magos de sombras desaparecían al instante que fue disparada esa pequeña esfera de poder.

Ha fue un honor trabajar a su lado y el haberlos conocido amigos - Máx.

Nos vemos en otro lado chicos - Ban.

Ya no hable así idiotas… yo beberé a tomar más cerveza! Más tarde - Cana.

Los magos cerraban la ojos esperando el impacto, el cual no llegaba dejándolos sorprendidos en reacción todos abrían sus ojos lenta mente por su curiosidad.

Que acaso ya hemos muertos no he sentido nada? - Miembros.

Miren! - Cana.

Ella llamaba la atención de todos y señalaba al frente mostrando que había pasado en el motivo del cual no había llegó el golpe dejando a todos sin palabras.

No... Puede ser posible lo... Ha detenido ese maldito - José.

Ese chico no... Es humano! - Miembro de plantom.

En frente de ellos estaba la esfera sin mover se ni un centímetro siendo detenida por unas manos por el obstáculo que en su camino de la esfera la cual lanzaba rayos por el poder que chocaban, los magos de sombras aparecían y se acercaban a dirección del sujeto que detenía la esfera.

Vamos tenemos que ayudarle! - cana.

César detenía la esfera de poder que fue lanzada veía como las sombras se acercaban para atacarlo cuando uno lanzó el primer ataque una carta lo detuvo frente a él.

Valla veo que eres muy fuerte... Y que vas hacer con ella - Cana.

No se no creo poder desviar, a apenas la puedo detener pero... - César.

Pero que! - Cana.

La tendré que absorber es la solución que veo allá voy - César.

Cana lo veía incrédula de lo que acababa de decir y pensaba como que absorber eso es imposible para la sorpresa de ella la esfera empezó a ser engullida por el chico este empezó a jalar con su boca, eso le recordó como cuando natsu comía fuego.

Eso es como si fueras… Un dragón slayer... - Cana.

**Esto está muy pesado es demasiada energía maligna sabe asquerosa quiero vomitar... - **César**.**

Ya cuando la esfera era del tamaño de un balón fue el último respiro que el dio para terminar con esa esfera por completo.

Ha... (Respiraba cansado) **Ya me termine esa cosa je mi mano está temblando por la energía mi cuerpo no la acepta tengo que expulsar algo si no caeré inconsciente** \- César.

En el interior natsu mira a totomaru con rabia y se lanza contra el para intentar golpearlo con su fuego en las manos pero totomaru no lo podía controlar.

**Esto es imposible no puedo controlarlo, que está pasando** -Totomaru.

Rugido de dragón de fuego! - César.

El ataque salía con toda su fuerza entrando por el tubo de donde había salido el ataque de Júpiter antes, sin darse cuenta totomaru salto hacia arriba de natsu evitando sus golpes pero recibiendo el otro ataque.

**Ese ataque es de... Je hermano **\- Natsu.

Qué demonios (respira con problemas por el ataque recibido) acabaré contigo Salamandra! - Totomaru.

El edificio se empezó a moverse para hacer el gigante, totomaru reconoció el por qué se movía.

Sé acabo para tu estúpido gremio Salamandra je - Totomaru.

Vamos natsu y los demás están peleando adentro - Cana.

Pero eso se mueve y es un vehículo - Máx.

Y que con eso? - César.

Cana se golpeó la frente con una cara de preocupación por la forma en la que se movía el enorme edificio y hablaba con decepción en su vos.

Es que natsu se marea en los vehículos ese es su punto débil... - Cana.

Paso unos minutos de silencio en el lugar que pasó un aire que se oyó tan claro hasta que fue roto por un grito.

Qué! Y lo mandaste a ese idiota cómo es posible que ese sea su debilidad! - César.

Totomaru acumulaba fuego en sus manos para acabar con natsu en el momento que iba a golpearlo y su fuego se congeló al instante.

Esto... Es hielo que está pasando mis pies quién diablos eres maldito? - Totomaru.

Que penas das natsu no puedo creer que esto te afecte - gray.

Si un hombre no tiene que tenerles miedo a los vehículos los vehículos debe tener miedo de los hombres has oído natsu! - Elfman .

Eso no tiene sentido - happy.

"Aquí se separan los magos y elfman se enfrenta con uno de los elementos hasta que mira sale en forma de Lucy para ganar tiempo pero la descubren y es captura por el gigante".

Mirajane! - Cana.

**Demonios me siento mareado por ese poder que comí** ha (jadeaba por el cansancio) **muévete!** -César.

En el interior del gigante una pelea se lleva a cabo en el cual el miembro de fairy tail la tenía perdiendo por mucho y no podía defenderse hasta que chocó contra una pared y el mago de plantom lo golpeaba hasta que esta empezó a cuartear por la fuerza que le daba el mago sol saliendo elefan quedaba en la orilla viendo la mano del gigante y lo dejaba sin palabra al ver una chica capturada por el gigante ya que ella era su hermana mira que sufría, porque la aplastaba el gigante.

Hermana! - Elfman.

Nop, nop este es tu destino ver a tus seres queridos morir frente tus ojos - sol.

Elfman corre no te enfrentes más huye - mirajane.

El gigante empezó a apretar más a mirajane sin piedad pero ella no dejaba de mirar a Elfman pidiendo que huyera, él quería levantarse pero el mago sol no se lo permitía.

Mira bien no pudiste salvar a tu hermana pequeña y ahora no puedes proteger a la mayor je que patético observa! - Sol.

**Porque demonios si yo no fuera débil yo... Hubiera salvado a Lisanna Maldición... Porque... Porque! - **Elfman**.**

Mira miraba a su hermano en el suelo pedía que lo liberarán al mago que lo pisaba y sus lágrima corrían por sus mejilla.

Hermana no llores yo... Te protegeré hermana! - Elfman.

No te transformes elfman! No podrás controlarlo - Mirajane.

En eso una vos llamó la atención de ellos y el mago sol que venía del suelo.

Elfman! Un hombre debe ser fuerte no es así, no debes perder el control no sé qué te les haya pasado pero... Yo sé que se siente sentirse débil pero no lo eres! Tu eres el que controles a la bestia! Y yo te ayudare! - César.

Elfman arroja al mago y se empieza a transformar en el rey de las bestias.

Nop, nop tranquilo no lo hagas tú no tienes el poder - Sol.

Quizás pero no te perdonarme que mi hermana lloré por su culpa! - elfman.

Elfman no! - Mirajene.

César miraba como se transformaba antes de caer de rodillas con una respiración agotada.

**Mierda me estoy mareando pero le dije que le ayudaría así que** \- César.

Cuidado! - Cana.

Ella lanza un ataque para protegerlo y lo ayudaba a levantar con su brazo.

Je, je como es que das tantos problemas guapo - Cana.

Je lo ciento guapa mi nombre es César - César.

Ella se ruboriza por su comentario de él y le responde titubeante por la reacción.

Mucho gusto... Mi nombre es Cana… - Cana.

Ella lo dijo con algo de nervios mientras perdía de vista algunos magos de sombra este los miraba para soltarse de ella golpeaba a los enemigos.

No te distraigas Cana no quiero que te lastimen - César.

Él le sonreía por un instante y la miraba.

Destruirse su brazo del gigante pero si interfiero con ese hechizo quizás pare pero es muy poderoso así que primero lo destruiré por partes, para que el ataque no lastime a nada - César.

Qué demonios! Quieres destruirlo? Aunque si tienes razón eso podría ser una posibilidad - Cana.

Ella lo decía con inseguridad, pero sus mejillas seguía ruborizada, mientras él hablaba con Cana elfman le daba una paliza al mago sol que no podía moverse, era tan brutal la paliza que cuando iba a caer inconsciente él se lo evitó.

Déjame perder el conocimiento ten piedad - Sol.

Elfman! Ya es suficiente detente! - Mirajane.

La vestía volteo y miro a la chica que estaba frente a él, se movía a su dirección de ella hasta que llegó a ella y la miro.

Elfman salgan de ahí! Garra de acero dragón de fuego! - César.

El salía contra el brazo del gigante a gran velocidad, pero la bestia liberaba a la chica atrapada sacándola de sus garras cayendo en la orilla de donde la vestía había donde estaba un inconsciente mago sol mientras empezaba a brillar la vestía empezaba a hablar sorprendiendo a la chica.

Lo siento hermana yo sé que has de odiar esta apariencia por lo que pasó con Lisanna... - Elfman.

Mirajane lo abraza con gran ternura al rey bestia y este desaparece su transformación por completo para ser de nuevo un ser humano.

Hermana - Elfman.

Además tu y yo le prometimos a ella que viviríamos por ella si ella nos viera se avergonzaría de nosotros no crees Elfman - Mirajane.

Elfman empezó a llorar como niño mientras mirajane lo miraba con ternura.

Por qué lloras elfman vamos o yo también llorare contigo si sigues - Mirajane.

César acababa de dar su golpe en contra del gigante, después de golpear el dragón Slayer callo de pie, todas las sombras lo miraban por lo que acababa de hacer José lo miraba al notar que este había atacado a su gigante notando que no tenía ningún rasguño soltando una gran carcajada burlándose sin piedad porque ese ataque no tenía efecto ninguno en su gigante.

Ja, ja, ja, ja idiota que pensabas que podría hacer con tu ataque estúpido no tiene ni la fuerza para proteger a esos inútiles - José.

César se ponía de pie mientras veía como las sombras iban hacia el este volvía a perder el equilibrio lo cual lo hacía caer en una rodilla, el levantó la mirada con una sonrisa se oía un crujido que empezaba a sonar en todo el lugar empezando a caer el brazo del gigante aplastando a todas las sombras que iban contra él.

César estas bien! - Cana.

Si vamos no te preocupes - César.

Cana se acercó a él para ir con los demás del gremio ya que él no estaba bien y ella lo ayudaba a levantarse el agradecía por haberle ayudado ya que él se sentía agotado por haberse comido el dispara de júpiter.

**Je las chicas del gremio son unos monstruos de dónde sacan esas fuerzas** \- Macao.

César era ayudado por Cana que lo llevaba al grupo de fairy tail, las sombras eran controladas por fairy tail con la ayuda de ese chico aunque tenía sus tropiezos no se detenía seguía peleando, en cambio José estaba que no podía soportar a ese chico pero cuando su gigante acabará su hechizo ni él ni nadie lo pararía.

**No importa mientras tenga a los cuatro elementos no me podrán detener** je, je (risa psicópata)

"va bueno aquí voy a dejar la pelea de jubia y gray igual hasta donde llega erza y ayuda a natsu bueno voy a poner algo mío"

En la entrada de fairy tail un chico intentaba recuperar su fuerza y energía por unos instantes para digerir la magia que había absorbido él se sentaba en una forma de loto. "la de naruto ok"

Descansa por un instante ya que tú has hecho el trabajo duro por nosotros - Cana.

Ella lo miraba y paso un rato en el que él no se movía teniendo cerrando sus ojos concentrándose en su cuerpo meditaba, hasta que su olfato detectó algo más bien alguien que se movía al gigante el volteo a gremio se levantó y corrió hacia allí para ver que su olfato no le había engañado.

Maldita sea está muy mal herida como se le ocurre ir allí - César.

Dirige su mirada al enorme edificio y camina hacia el grupo de magos.

Podrán con esos magos tengo que ir por alguien - César.

Quien? - Cana.

La pelirroja que fue hacia el edificio y me preocupa que se haga más daño - César.

Si estaremos bien ve - Cana.

El corría hacia el edificio mientras corría en su camino lo atacaban los magos de sombra y las destruía sin problemas esto provocaba la rabia de José al ver como se movía aun estando herido.

Donde esta gajeel? Voy a pelear cuando esté listo el hechizo disparen - José.

Este al darse la vuelta vio a gajeel que entraba con una chica en sus manos con algunos golpes en su cuerpo.

"pues aquí le ayuda erza a natsu a acabar con el último de los 4 elementos"

Ya adentro del gigante buscaba a erza pero su olfato detectó varios aromas que estaban con ella.

**Huele a** (reparaba para reconocer) **natsu, gray, elfman y mirajane... Pero ese sujeto quién diablos es ese? (**El corría con fuerza)** debo darme prisa a maldito edificio es todo un maldito laberinto **\- César.

"aquí es la misma pelea de erza contar el mago"

Cuando erza le iba a lanzar el último golpe contra el ultimo mago de los 4 elementos ella lo volteo a ver ya que había terminado su combate estando agotada y en su límite con sus heridas cuando estaba a punto de caer erza era detenida por la espalda ya que perdía su equilibrio sujetándola en unos brazos siendo levantaban en los brazos de alguien ella lo miraba al no saber de quien se trataba y Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando miro, afuera del gremio veían al gigante que su hechizo estaba listo todos se cubrían por el golpe del hechizo de repente el edificio se empezó a destrozar el hechizo desaparecía al instante.

Que pasa con el piso? - Natsu.

Je no encontraba el camino e hice el mío je, je pero... - César.

Una vos femenina lo interrumpía.

Natsu escúchame, tu eres el único que puedes derrotarlos ve confío en ti - Erza.

"Aquí José hace que Lucy se queje eso lo hizo en fuerce a todos"

Ve (sonreía) natsu yo la sacaré de aquí ve te alcanzare luego hermano demuestra el poder que igneel nos heredó de dragón Slayer que somos - César.

her... Hermano... (Susurraba) - Erza.

Natsu tomaba gran motivación por escuchar como la poderosa titania y su hermano confiaban en él se va a buscar a Lucy y José se retira a buscar a los intrusos en su gremio y liberaba a más magos de sombras contra los miembros en fairy tail.

Esperaremos a mirajane y los demás, pero como demonios se te ocurre venir si estas herida! - César.

Pues quería... Hacer pagar al culpable que le hizo eso al maestro - Erza.

El rencor no es bueno chica yo... - César.

El cae en una rodilla pero sin soltarla de sus brazos en cambio de aflojar su agarre la apretaba más hacia el ella sintiendo estrujada.

Estas bien? - Erza.

Si sólo comí algo que me callo mal je - César.

Oi ! Erza - Gray.

El grupo corría hacia el chico que tenía a una chica en sus brazos ya estando el más cómodo sentado con ella en sus brazos.

Erza que haces aquí? estas herida - mirajane.

Como están, ya han caído los 4 elementos - Erza.

Eso es un hombre debe de sobre saltar! Pero porque estás en sus brazos del? - Elfman.

Ellos se miraron y ella empezaba a sonrojar poniéndose roja como su cabello pero él no la soltó aunque ella se intentó liberar ya que en la había mirado y le dijo que si la soltaba no la volvería a detener por ser una necia.

Ya te dije que no... Te soltara no quiero que te lastimes... - César.

Ella se sonroja pero se le dibuja una sonrisa ligera en su rostro pensaba que no habría problema ya que eran hermano de natsu que en ocasiones podría ser un idiota pero era una persona noble y limpia y claro ellos eran hermanos no podría desconfiar, un poder enorme se sintió en el cuarto todos se miraban.

De quien es este poder - Gray.

No puedo moverme es tremendo el poder - Elfman.

Je, je gracias por ese halago pero los tendré que matarlos - José.

Él sonreía mientras ellos miraban al mago José que acababa de llegar con su imponente poder, elfman y gray Corrían contra el mago pero él los arroja contra la pared acumulando poder en su mano y lanza un látigo en contra las dos chicas y el chico que sostenía a una, una gran oleada de polvo se levantaba para la sorpresa de José mirajane estaba del otro lado de la pared intacta con erza alado.

Y no te has hartado de atacar a las personas… y sigues atacando a las personas maldito - César.

"Aquí no cambiaré la pelea que tiene natsu y gajeel"

En la pelea de César contra José él es lanzado contra una pared destrozándola por los golpes acabando la pared por los golpes que recibía el chico este revelaba el gremio que se veía como se iba abajo, erza al ver esto se lanza encontrar del mago José siendo golpeada saliendo volando y ella gritaba furiosa.

Detente no lo lastimes! (Quedando con la boca abierta al ver al gremio) No destruyan el gremio - Erza.

En su ojo se mostraba frágil de querer llorar por lo que veía, el chico que estaba en el suelo abría los ojos y miraba el gremio empezando a caer en pedazos miraba a las personas del gremio cayendo arrodillados veían como se destrozada el gremio en lo alto de la torre se oía un grito desgarrador que hacía que el chico tomaba fuerza.

Natsu levantarte! - Lucy.

Al estar en el suelo veía el dolor de todos y los sentimientos de la pelirroja que estaba detrás del apretaba con fuerza los escombros empezando a levantar lenta mente con varios golpes que fueron dados por José, su corazón ardía por su coraje que sentía.

T… tu... - César.

(Se le oía una vos agotada pero con enojo) mientras en la cima del gigante.

Natsu no puedes perder así tú no puedes perder! - happy.

César lanzó un gran rugido que salía contra el techo, el gran ataque salía con fuerza hacia la parte de arriba destrozándolo mientras la pelea de natsu seguía gajeel sentía como una gigantesca cantidad de poder se acercaba por debajo destrozando el piso en donde estaba natsu y gajeel peleando empezando a descuartizarse haciendo que gajeel se alejara antes de que ese ataque le diera, perdiendo la oportunidad de dar el golpe final a natsu, una flecha era la primera en salir antes que el rugido que atravesaba la gigantesca masa de poder que salía del piso por el rugido de fuego que estaba subiendo natsu al verlo lo empezó a absorber, gajeel lo miraba con sorpresa.

No maldito Salamander no creas que por comer han cambiado tu situación porque eres mucho tu eres mucho más débil que yo muere! - Gajeel.

Je, je a veo sólo le has dado más energías a Salamander no has cambiado en nada tu situación - José.

José notaba que el chico no se movía estaba con la mirada agachado sin decir una palabra quizás pensando que se había dado por vencido.

Muere! - José.

Él se abalanzaba contra el chico cargando en sus manos una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos para acabarlo, él no se movía de su lugar erza notaba que su última acción fue impulsada por su ira que sentía al ver a los del gremio sufrir ella intentaba moverse pero no podría llegar tiempos José golpeaba con fuerza al chico, una gran capa de humo se levantaba hasta que desapareció se veía a un José que sonreía amplia mente.

Se acabó - José.

Erza lo veía sin palabras ya que la mano de José era detenida por el chico, la sonrisa de José desapareció incrédulo de lo que acababa de ocurrir con su ataque.

Eso no es posible como lo detuviste? - José.

El seguía sin responder ya que poco a Poco levantó su rostro, en el momento que abrió los ojos un enorme poder se sentía que salía de aquel chico provocando que José abrió su boca por la sorpresa, con un simple crujido de sus dientes que salió de su boca, siendo mandado a volar José a los pocos metros se detenía levantaba la mirada sorprendido.

**De donde está sacando este poder que pasa estoy temblando no como es posible** (su mirada llena de furia hacia el sujeto frente a él) desaparece maldito! - José.

Lanza un ataque para atraparlo con su poder pero es empujado por una chica, haciendo que el regresaba a la normalidad y viera a la pelirroja que era prisionera de ese poder.

Por qué? - César.

Sal de aquí y llévate a los demás! - Erza.

José notaba el cambio de poder en el chico y la aprieta con más fuerza a la chica asiendo que ella se quejaba y escupía un pequeño hilo de sangre.

Y que vas a hacer verla sufrir ja, ja - José.

César apretaba el puño desapareciendo de la vista de ambos golpeando a José en la cara acercaban doce a ella expulsada una gran cantidad de poder para deshacer su hechizo de José, la atrapada en sus brazos mientras ella lo miraba al mago que sonreía.

Valla todavía tienes poder he... - José.

Por qué los has lastimado? - César.

Por el simple hecho de que en fairy tail ganó demasiada fama y eso me molesta pero el motivo pero gracias al padre de esa rubia tuve el pretexto puesto en la mesa por el padre de esa chica que se unió al fairy tail eso fue mi pretexto para poder acabar de una buena ves con ustedes.

Eso es tu estúpida razón por sentir celos! - Erza.

El abrazo a erza y volvió a mirar al mago tenía una mirada sádica.

Crees que eso los detendrá… Ellos son mejores que tú y no importa que destruyas el gremio ellos son mejores y sabes el por qué... Su fuerza la reciben de sus amigos eso fue lo que no pensaste antes de atacarlos idiota... - César.

Una pared se destroza por completo y de los escombros y polvo se dispersa se oye una vos familiar para erza y el chico.

Es muy doloroso ver a mis niños pelear sin mí ya que un padre debe de estar para ellos pero lo que más me duele es que los estés lastimado tu además lo que acabas de escuchar es lo que tu ni tu gremio tienen por eso caerás José - Maestro.

Maestro! - Erza.

La chica al ver a su maestro sele dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

**Se ve mejor cuando sonríe - **César**.**

Sacarlos de aquí y esperad me afuera - Maestro.

"Bueno es la misma pelea que pasa con el maestro vs José hasta que salen del lugar y llegan los que estaban heridos y el maestro sale".

Se ven todos enfrente del gremio destruido con una persona extra la cual llevaba una chica en sus brazos y miraban los escombros.

Puedes bajarme... - Erza.

En su vos se oía tierna él la soltó y veía a un gato azul de natsu con una rubia.

En donde esta natsu? - César.

Arregla unas cosas - happy.

(Lucy se acerca y se disculpa por lo sucedido y eso es como la serie).

Bueno... Bueno antes de irnos me gustaría decir unas palabras a alguien - Maestro.

Todos empezaron a hablar y miraban a un chico de cabello canela con heridas en su cuerpo.

Sería un gran honor para mí y para todos que te unas a nuestro gremio y que me dices? - Maestro.

César miraba a todos los del gremio que ellos le sonreían con una aceptación le hacían una señal con su cabeza al sentirse aceptado con una sonrisa de alegría a ellos, sus ojos se le rosaban por una lágrima que cursaba su mejilla, dando un vistazo a cierta chica alvina mirando como venía con el sello del gremio en sus manos.

Y... Yo muchas gracias por confiar en mí - César.

Él se limpiaba las lágrimas con su manga del brazo izquierdo mienta que se acercaba, mirajane fue detenida por una nueva chica.

Por favor mirajane quiero ser yo quien lo ponga el cello puedo? - erza.

Si por favor erza - César.

Ella se acercó a él y colocó el sello en el brazo derecho que fue el que él puso, Erza le sonrió a el mientras colocaba el cello cuando lo desprendió el levantó la mirada y el sol le daba a ella y su sonrisa ligera para el no pasó desapercibida, la noto y la miro antes de empezar a caer, ella lo atrapó en sus brazos ella lo miro y se podía ver su sonrisa de él.

Hay que le pasa, está bien? - Grupo.

No se preocupen está bien, el sólo callo inconsciente - Erza.

Bien todos vallan a descansar yo me lo llevare con migo - Maestro.

Si quieren yo puedo darle hospedaje - Cana.

Erza miro a Cana algo desconfiada y molesta por la forma en la que decía esas palabras.

Y que le harás cuando despierte Cana - Erza.

Cierto mi casa no es un buen lugar para llevarlo je (ría nerviosa ante la mira de erza la poderosa Titania) - Cana.

Yo lo cuidaré maestro - Erza.

De acuerdo, bien si lo quieres cuidar tu erza no hay problema – maestro.

Erza se llevó al chico a su pequeño departamento el cual era enorme ya que tenía 5 habitaciones y en el último cuarto estaba su alcoba ella pedía ayuda a elfman "bueno él se dispuso para brindar ayuda" el tomo al chico lo alzo y llevo al lugar en donde vivía la chica llegando a su habitación fue llevado por elfman y recostado en la cama que al pacer era la única en todo su departamentos.

Bien erza cuida bien de él no te vayas a enojar con el sí - Mirajane.

Un hombre no necesita de mucho tiempo para recuperarse… Pero... El uso mucho poder mágico y se comió ese ataque en la batalla - Elfman.

Si además no sé cómo fue capaz de comerse ese ataque de Júpiter que fue lo que lo desgasto por completo al pobre - Mirajane.

Erza miro a Elfman y mirajane que escuchaba sobre lo que hizo el chico mientras ella estaba inconsciente.

Es sorprendente que resistencia, bueno eso es de todo un digno hombre! - Elfman.

Elfman baja la vos lo vas a despertar - Mirajane.

Ella sacaba a elfman del cuarto para la sala salían del departamento y se despedían de erza quien también se despedía de los dos hermanos cerrando la puerta.

**Es sorprendente pero de dónde sacó poder cuando se enfrentó a José** \- Erza.

Ella pensaba eso en lo que caminaba a dirección de la recámara en donde estaba el chico cuándo abrió la puerta lo miraba dormir desde la entrada recargándose en la puerta mientras veía las heridas del chico, camino hacia la cocina buco en la parte superior abriendo la pequeña puerta tomando un pequeño botequín revisándolo, mirando que tenía todo lo necesario lo cerro para tomar camino a su cuarto sacando una pequeña toalla remojándola para limpiar esa sangre de su cuerpo y rostro.

**Se ve tan tranquilo mientras duerme - **Erza**.**

El chico se movía un poco ella alejo la toalla de él pensando que despertaría pero no sólo fue un suspiro que el arrojo, estando cansado ya después erza limpio por completo al chico ella se levantó y fue a dirección al baño para tomar un baño rápido para quitarse la suciedad de su cuerpo tomó una toalla y camino directo hasta el baño desnudándose, habría la regadera adaptando el agua a su antojo tomando el baño, mientras en la recámara se despertaba un chico este se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la entrada desorbitado por completo.

En do... dónde estoy? **estoy mareado a maldita sea** \- César.

Caminaba como un completo ebrio hasta que oyó una regadera que llamó su atención caminando hacia el ruido estando cerca de donde se oía el ruido recargándose en una silla por lo mareado.

Natsu eres tu? - César.

Erza no escuchaba nada por la regadera, en cambio él se acercaba a paso lento a la puerta haciendo unas pausas porque se le borraba la vista en ocasiones, ella tomaba la toalla secando su cuerpo húmedo colocaba su toalla en su cuerpo, caminando a la puerta abriéndola dejando escapar el vapor apagando la luz para partir del baño, deteniéndose en la entrada al ver al chico poniendo una cara de sorpresa.

Je, je que hermoso sueño... O es una ilusión? – César.

Erza se quedó sorprendida por sus palabras del chico mientras estaba digiriendo esas palabra el chico caía inconsciente de nuevo desplomándose en el suelo ella reaccionó ya un poco tarde acercándose a él levantándolo lo llevo de nuevo a la cama sacando ropa ligera para cambiarse y volver rápido entrando al cuarto, le quitó la playera más bien lo que le quedaba de ella lo limpiaba un poco la sangre que tenía de en su cuerpo gracias a la golpiza que José le había dado lo sorprendente era que no tenía muchas heridas solamente un par de raspones de los cuales les provocaba la sangre en su cuerpo, cuando lo limpiaba levantaba la mirada y le veía al rostro que todavía tenía esa sonrisa en su cara desde que la vio en el baño, aquel recuerdo la hizo reír por su comentario "no fue una risa normal una tierna por recordar algo bonito".

\- recuerdo de Erza -

Je, je que hermoso sueño o es una ilusión - César.

\- fin de recuerdo de Erza -

Ella lo miraba mientras él dormía se notaba que respiraba adolorido pero de ahí en fuera ella lo veía normal ya había pasado unas horas desde que acabo la pelea contra los de plantom siendo tarde y con sueño en sus ojos miro hacia la cama y noto algo que no había pensado cuando lo trajo a su hogar.

**Ha! Que so...sólo hay una cama y donde voy a dormir hoy… - **Erza**. **

Ella salía de la habitación pensando mientras caminaba encontrando en su camino un sillón en el cual se sentó y pensó unos instantes ya que era difícil se sentía muy nerviosa y para acabar su mala suerte su mente le estaba jugando con ella haciendo imaginar unas escenas que no podía sacarlas de su cabeza, ella se ve recostada en una cama que era chica en donde solo cabría una sola persona y si fuesen dos una de ellos tendía que dormir en el pecho del otro, erza se veía a sí misma como esa persona que estaba plácida mente dormida en el pecho del chico que estaba en su cama dormido, esto hizo que ella sacudiera su cabeza por esos pensamientos que para ella eran muy inusual ya que ella no pensaba mucho en chicos ni nada de eso, tomó un libro que estaba en la pequeña mesa enfrente de ella lo leía para olvidar lo que estaba pensando, hasta que callo completamente dormida en unos pocos minutos ya que estaba agotada por usar demasiado poder mágico y físico al límite, mientras de la cama se levantaba un adormilado chico caminando rumbo a la sala al ver en un sillón una chica profunda mente dormida él se movió hacia ella la tomo en sus brazos cuidadosa mente de no despertarla y la llevó a la cama recostándole con suavidad el tomo lugar a lado con ella tomando ella al sentir el calor del cuerpo del chico se movía por su cuenta en una posición extraña para el mientras que ella se acomodó placida mente en su pecho rodeando sus brazos a su cuerpo de él, sintiéndose atrapado con el abrazo que ella le proponía sintiendo que algo le llamaba su atención al oler el aroma de ella con mucho cuidado coloco su brazo sobre la espalda de ella abrazándola con dulzura dando una última olida a su cabello quedando profundamente dormidos los dos durante toda la noche para la mañana siguiente,

Un rayo entraba por la pequeña ventana despertando él chico este se levantó con cuidado mirando a la chica pelirroja profunda mente dormida.

**Se ve... Tan tierna dormida ** "sele dibujaba una sonrisa" (dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando golpeándose mental mente) - César.

Caminaba a la cocina mientras cocinaba mientras el tiempo pasaba el sol empezaba a desplazarse hasta que llegaba a una cabellera roja que cubría uno de sus ojos provocando que se despertara frotando sus ojos mientras que miraba su entorno.

**En donde me encuentro ayer por la noche no era este el lugar en donde estaba yo recuerdo que leía un libro y luego…y luego?** \- erza.

Llegaba un aroma extraño que era muy inusual en su hogar un aroma que le llamó la atención caminando a la cocina sin su armadura erza miraba con curiosidad encontrando a un chico con un delantal que ella tenía colgada en su cocina.

Buenos días (él le daba una sonrisa mientras volteaba con un sartén en manos) - César.

Erza lo miro por unos instantes en silencio por lo que veía antes de reír, ya que aquel mandil era para mujer de color rosa con un dibujo de un conejito en el pecho.

Ja, ja (colocaba sus manos en su estómago por la risa) - erza.

Ha vamos ya basta no es para tanto (ponía cara de niño molesto inflando las mejillas y cruzaba sus brazos) - César.

Quitándose el mandil y colocando el sartén con huevos en la mesa junto a las demás cosas,

Está… (Seguía riendo) bien… je, je perdón... - Erza.

Quieres desayunar (el halo una silla para que ella tomará asiento) - César.

Erza sorprendida por el acto del chico por su caballerosidad miro abajo ruborizada, tomando asiento mientras el caminaba en medio de la mesa sirviendo un plato dándole lo cocinado toma otra silla halándola para tomaba asiento.

Espero que te guste me levanté en la mañana y te deje recostada para que despertarás a tu ritmo ya que debes estar agotada (él decía esto mientras que ella le daba un bocado al desayuno atragantándose por lo que acababa de oír) - César.

Sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daba después del bocado tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja para pasar el bocado, miraba al chico ruborizada este con expresión triste preguntaba.

No te gusto? Acaso soy tan pésimo? – César.

El levantó la vista empezando a preocuparse por no recibir respuesta y por esa mirada y

Expresión de susto para empezar hablar poco a poco con el.

Está… muy rico… pero… tu… y yo… dormidmo juntosss – erza.

Enserio te gusto que bien (sonreía al escuchar la respuesta) mm si ayer estabas dormida en el sillón y te lleve a tu cama como no cabíamos dormiste sobre mi - César.

Que! Yo y por qué me acomodaste así! – erza.

Yo! Si tu sola te subiste sobre mí (decía esto sin entender por qué ella estaba tan roja) oye tienes fiebre? - César.

Erza pensaba como cambiar el tema no sabía que había hecho dormida y si él seguía diciéndole lo que había hecho busco un tema nuevo.

Valla no puedo creer que sepas cocinar hacia donde aprendiste - erza.

Je pues mi padre y mi abuela me enseñaron... Bueno mi padre me decía como hacerlo y lo perfeccione con los abuelos ya que él no podía ensenarme bien por su tamaño y él me daba el fuego para aunque la primeras beses la quemaba poco a poco aprendí a cocinar junto a, el hasta que nos separamos y mi abuela me enseño hacer más cosas y lo poco que he aprendido en mis viajes he tenido que trabajar en varios lugares y aprendido - César.

En su pequeña conversación que estaban teniendo era interrumpida por un toqui do en la puerta él se iba a levantar para abrir la puerta pero ella no selo permitió.

No yo voy tu acaba de desayuna está bien - Erza.

Él quería protestar pero ella lo miraba con su mirada de intimidación "asesina" que ella le dio sentándolo en su silla para continuar comiendo sin protestar, ella abría la puerta sorprendiéndola ya que era el maestro enfrente pero atrás del maestro estaban varios guardias junto a él.

Je, je buenos días erza que tal tu mañana (su sonrisa del maestro era tan falsa que los guardias le escurría una gota por su frente al ver esa escena) - Maestro.

Buenas días señorita es algo rutinario por lo de ayer así que será mejor que no se resista tenemos que hacer las averiguaciones sobre la pelea que tuvieron ustedes y el otro gremio para el consejo si huye será contradictorio para su gremio, hay alguien más con usted? - Soldado.

Si erza es mejor que vengan - Maestro.

Si maestro, enseguida le llamo - Erza.

Ella regreso a su comedor le contó lo sucedido a César, mientras el corría a la ventana abriéndola para escapar ella lo halo de su playera mientras lo arrastraba hasta la puerta con una vena hinchada en su frente mientras este era arrastrado con dos gigantes chichones en su cabeza.

Maestro ayuda… - César.

No pongas resistencia (sonreía de nuevo falsa mente) je menos con erza (el maestro lo decía mientras ella lo seguía arrastrando) - Maestro.

Ya me di cuenta, ha me duele la cabeza! Suéltame erza! – César.

Cállate! (Mirada intimidadora "asesina") o yo hare que guardes silencio idiota - erza.

Ha! Auxilio maestro! Natsu alguien me matan! - César.

Je natsu fue traído por mirajane y llego asustado como bebe (sonrisa falsa) - maestro.

Ha mami! Auxilio… (era calado) - César.

Te dije que te callaras! - erza.

Le daba tremendo golpes en la cabeza del chico dejándolo inconsciente, mientras ella lo arrastraba por la calle.

Disculpe tenía que venir despierto… - soldado.

Algún problema? "n.n" - erza.

Kya! – soldado (gritaba como todo un hombre a punto de morir).

Bueno creo que es todo por este capítulo me pase algo con los kya bueno yo no haría eso, pondría en práctica lo que dice mi amigo que dice así "que haces si te pega? (me hago bolita). Y si te sigue pegando? (Sigo en bolita!)" Je eso es sabio bueno gracias por leer esta locura mía y agradeceré los comentarios sean buenos o malos total seguiré escribiendo xD nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Título: una despedida equivocada!

De una vez aclaro ni fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los utilizo para esta historia(solo me pertenece mi personaje :D)

eto no e subido la continuación de mi otro fic e tenido problemas en inspiración y esta ya casi la tenia completa y solo la acabe.

Paso una semana después de que todos fueran liberados a excepción de dos que intentó escapar junto a un gato azul siendo detenidos por un par de guardias del consejo mágico y como escarmiento los dejaron encerrados por dos días más por faltar a la leyes del consejo, ya que los dos días estuvieron tranquilos por una visita in esperada que después se mantuvieron quietos sin ningún intento de escapar por una amenaza realizada por la chica pelirroja.

\- miren par de idiotas si no se comportan les daré una paliza a los dos... Me han oído! - Erza.

\- S... Si! - César.

\- ayer... - Natsu.

Ese tiempo sirvió para que los hermanos dragneel hablarán de igneel y al mismo tiempo conocerse mejor los hermanos ya que solo se habían visto poco tiempo y una que otra aventura que tuvieron.

\- y entonces no sabes en ¿dónde está igneel? - Natsu.

\- bueno la verdad es que no sé, nos separamos antes - César.

\- mm ya veo pero porque sólo estuviste un día con nosotros? O mejor dicho porque te fuiste - Natsu.

\- je sabes es una historia muy larga - César.

\- bueno tenemos tiempo no lo crees - natsu.

\- jaja (carcajeaba libre mente) tienes razón je bueno verás después de que llegaste igneel me llevó a entrenar con una conocida suya esa noche me dijo que tendría que controlar mi poder al máximo después fuimos y me dejó con ella - César.

\- y quien era esa señora? - Natsu.

\- mm je je no era una señora exacta mente ella era un dragón - César.

\- ha entiendo que! Un dragón acaso hay más dragones y de que o habilidad - Natsu.

\- pues ella era un dragón de agua y después de un tiempo yo me marche en busca de un conocido de ella otro dragón que ella me dijo que buscará para ayudarme pero no lo pude encontrar por más que lo busque como no tenía nada de dinero pues me puse a trabajar y así ofrecí mis servicios para ganar algo de dinero y comprar comida también aprovechaba para buscar sujetos fuertes para que me ayudaran con los elementos que ya había aprendido mi pero tenía que fortalecer mi resistencia física y poder contener el poder que tengo eso era

muy esencial ya que no suelo gastar demasiada energía mágicas si no hubiera soportado el a taque de júpiter como paso en plantom, je (risa de satisfacción) gracias a eso mi velocidad aumento bastante con otro amigo me ayudó para ser mucho más veloz y después de un tiempo me enteré que varios dragones habían desaparecido, eso me preocupo y regrese a nuestro hogar (sonrisa nostálgica) pero no encontré nada ya que regrese al pueblo más

cercano del sur oí de un salamandra un cazador de dragones de fuego era muy destructivo pero siempre cumplía con su trabajo yo le pregunté a las personas que si sabía de qué gremio era ese chico él no me pudo responder ya que él había oído de él y así empecé a buscar en los diferentes gremios de todas las ciudades sin éxito, pero en el viaje encontré a personas que me informaban de los distintos dragones y habilidades que tenían con la de varias otros me ayudaron a controlar el rayo y el aire claro no era como un dragón, pero era muy útil seguía trabajando en lo que podía y guardaba algo de dinero, hay algunos aspectos que no conozco de los humanos todo el tiempo trabajaba en las orillas de una montaña alejado del pueblo y conocí a un par de personas mayores de edad que les ayude en su campo y me encontraba cargando cosas pesadas sembrando y cosas parecidas a eso pero bueno ya te encontré eso ya es pasado.

Natsu no creía lo que él le contaba ya que sonaba muy sorprendente pero hablo muy poco lo que pasó en sus supuestos trabajos anqué el no dijo nada pero hacia unas pausas cuando hablaba pero no dijo nada sólo lo miraba sorprendido.

\- y tu natsu cuéntame que te paso a ti? - César.

\- ha si pues yo... - Natsu.

En ese momento entraba un guardia que abría la puerta para que ellos salieran de la cárcel.

\- ya se pueden ir y esta vez no destrocen nada je. - Guardia.

César y Natsu junto a happy salían de la prisión para tomar sus cosas para marcharse del lugar ya estando a fuera los tres corrieron al gremio para ayudar a su construcción del nuevo edificio al llegar vieron lo que estaban haciendo y tomaron unas áreas natsu cargaba madera con Gray y como era de costumbre ellos lo convirtieron en competencia, mientras César ayudaba al maestro a clavar los grandes tablones para la infraestructura el maestro lo sostenía y el utilizaba los enormes clavos para dejarlos fijos.

\- **me pregunto si... si lanzó los clavos con mi rugido de dragón de aire... - **César**.**

\- maestro! Sostenga esa tabla por favor y no se mueva!. - César.

El maestro ponía cara de no entendemos pero lo hacía.

\- rugido de dragón (exhalaba aire en su estómago para lanzar al aire con unos clavos)

Los clavos daban a su objetivo quedando perfecta mente enclavados en la madera.

\- wuo **eso es**… traigan más madera podremos adelantar el trabajo como lo estas enclavado - Maestro.

\- si en lo que usted pone otro tronco les ayudare a los demás - César.

César veía a los que enclavaban y les gritaba que se hicieran a un lado para hacer su rugido de dragón de aire y metía los clavos con facilidad mientras saltaba por la estructura

Escupiendo los clavos natsu y gray traían mucha más madera cargando y al momento en el que natsu veía a su hermano se emocionó y dejó la madera para imitarlo ya que él pensó que él también era un dragón slayer con su habilidad quizás él podría controlar otros

Elementos.

\- rugido de dragón de aire! - Natsu.

El lanzaba unos clavos al aire mientras respiraba para escupir, varios clavos y voltearon a ver al peli rosa, César al ver a natsu tiro los clavos y grito.

\- ¡ha no Todos aún lado esto no es bueno, detente natsu! - César.

Corría desesperado para detenerlo siendo demasiado tarde natsu ya había escupido y una gran llamarada salía de su boca deshaciendo los clavos y la madera a la cual estaba

Apuntando, natsu se detuvo al ver eso y se reía con nervios mientras todos lo miraban con odio, rabia, coraje varios sentimientos encontrados contra el mata dragones de fuego natsu.

\- natsu… (el tono era tan sepulcral en el área) - grupo.

El grupo lanzó varias cosas a natsu por su molestia mientras el esquivaba todo lo que caía hasta que el mismo maestro le lanzó una enorme tabla que daba a su objetivo, eso divertido a muchos pero a otro le saco una gota por la frente (bueno nada más a César).

César se reía por lo que veía cuando se acercó a natsu lo vio caer al peli rosa.

\- ¡tengo hambre! - Natsu.

César y Gray miraban a natsu en el suelo y ellos le daban la razón a natsu de tener hambre sus estómagos sonaron como perros peleando.

\- cierto no hemos comido nada después de salir de esa jaula je - César.

\- como sea tenemos que comer o moriremos... - Gray.

De la nada pasó una figura enfrente a los tres chicos y dejando un toper con comida en manos de Gray, dejando a todos sorprendidos y mojados.

\- ¡Bua¡ estoy mojado y ¿que fue eso? - Natsu.

\- y que demonios ¿dejo en tus manos? - César.

\- era una chica! y eso es comida! "grito lo más importante llamando la atención de todos y ver que traía en las manos el peli negro" - Happy.

Gray lo destapó y todo se veía muy delicioso y con el hambre que tenían mejor a natsu le escoria baba por lo que veía y César no le quitaba la vista a al plato y con ojos llenos de estrella sacando una pequeña gota de sudor a gray al ver eso.

\- oye calzoncillos dame no seas así tengo hambre. "al no dejaba de salir baba" - Natsu.

\- vamos playboy sólo un poco no seas malo " je tenían que ser hermanos" - César.

\- si lo quieren es todo suyo - Gray.

El estiraba el toper para darles la comida a los dos hermanos hambrientos he se peleaban por la comida, mientras que en una esquina una jubia tenía su ánimo bajo por los suelos porque su amado no había probado su comida.

\- mm esta deliciosa gray enserio no quieres un poco? - César.

\- si no sabes de lo que te pierdes ojos viscosos, prueba happy - Natsu.

Gray miraba a los atragantados por su comida y su estómago resonaba por su apetito (GGRRR).

\- no sé quién era esa chica pero les doy mis felicitaciones - César.

\- ayer - happy.

Jubia al oír eso levantó la vista y miraba al trío y al gato azul para su sorpresa el chico de cabellera oscura se acercó a los otros dos y tomó un poco para comer mientras masticaba hasta tragarlo demostrando sus modales a diferencia de esos dos el hablo.

\- no está nada mal - Gray.

Eso hizo que jubia se emocionara y su corazón latiera sin control.

\- **le gusto... Le gusto... Ha ha que emoción** \- Jubia.

Mientras ella pensaba en eso los tres ya se peleaban por la comida que quedaba en el plato.

\- suelta eso cabeza de cerillo! (Lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos) - Gray.

\- tu no lo querías cubo de nieve (la misma mirada) - Natsu.

César no decía nada sólo seguía comiendo mientras ellos peleaban por un rollo de pescado el tomo otro rollo y comía, cuando los otros dos botearon y quedaban boqui abiertos por que ya casi no había comida empezando a gritar.

\- que! Esa era mi comida maldito! - Gray.

\- como me haces esto eres un maldito! Hermano traidor - Natsu.

\- que ustedes… mmm ustedes peleaban por ese pedazo y yo tenía hambre y... - César.

El no continuó ya que los tenía encima y se iniciaba una pelea tradicional de esos pero ahora con alguien extra.

\- suelta me gray... Ha no me muerdas natsu, malditos! HA! - César.

Una pela se armaba en la zona mientras los demás veían y eran detenidos los tres por una voz de mando asustando a los otros dos y dejando a natsu en el suelo junta a un gray sujeto en su brazo en una llave.

\- Hey Ya basta par ... No trío de idiotas - Erza.

Ella lo decía cuando traía una tabla en manos dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del chico en el momento en que el otro chico despertó se encontró a otro chico que los miraba empezándose a acerca a ellos.

\- hola chicos - Loki.

Los miraba mientras sacaba de su sudadera unas llaves y se las demostraba a los que estaban presentes.

\- es… este son las llaves de Lucy se las pueden entregar... - Loki.

\- bien esta será la primera visita a casa de Lucy vamos loki César - natsu.

\- lo... Ciento natsu pero ya sabrán que las magas estelares no van con migo tengo una historia... - Loki.

\- o… y que problema? - César.

\- no me gusta hablar de eso, perdón si sueno grosero - Loki.

\- ha entiendo no hay problema y lo ciento por preguntar - César.

\- bueno nos vámonos ya! Adiós loki - Natsu.

Erza al escuchar eso volteo y les llamó la atención.

\- adonde creen que van! Tienen que ponerse a trabajar he hey ustedes regresen! - Erza.

Ella corría a los dos que quedaban sin moverse, porque uno ya se había echado a correr con su gato azul, detrás de la acción de este los otros dos lo siguieron hasta una casa junto al río del pueblo.

\- Lucy ya llegamos! Dónde estás? - Natsu.

César miraba como su hermano entraba por la ventana y el cómo después este abría la puerta principal de la casa y entraba los dos chicos restantes y una chica ya cambiada.

\- así que has venido he - Gray.

\- ella es mi compañera y me preocupa también - Erza.

César se echó una carcajada por un instante ya que ella lo volteo a ver con unos ojos fríos y eso extinguió su carcajada ya adentro natsu y los otro buscaron cuando gray escucho un ruido en el baño y pensó en una Lucy duchándose él se acercó a la cortina, para su susto salió un natsu del baño.

\- que carajos haces aquí! - Gray.

\- yo también pensé que estaría aquí je (se reía falsa mente) - Natsu.

Mientas un happy volaba y habría un cajón cayendo cartas encima de él, con natsu y gray incorporados con lo sucedido se acercaron y tomaban unas cartas sin faltar el intruso que leyera las cartas escritas.

\- querida madre he entrado al mejor gremio de magos que es fairy tail - Natsu.

\- hey no puedes leer eso es de mala educación - Gray.

\- pero natsu no entiende eso - happy.

Cuando happy decía gray pensaba que era cierto natsu no era de ese tipo de personas que respetaran la intimidad de otra pero alguien más se acercaba a natsu empezando ver las cartas en el suelo.

\- pero todas son para su madre... - César.

El abría una carta y empezaba a leer en vos alta.

\- sabes he conocido a una chica muy hermosa además de su color de pelo que es poco común que es de color escarlata llamada erza - César.

Un silencio abrumador recorría el cuarto al oír esas palabras salir de la misma boca por el lugar sólo se podía oír el aire haciendo volear a los dos chicos que miraban al que estaba sentado con la carta en sus manos soltando un suspiro de alivio que este acababa de leerlo, mientras la chica pelirroja que se encontraba cerca del escritorio sin levantar la mirada porque ella se sentía nerviosa por lo que escucho ella sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a arder pero no quería voltea, el chico levantó la mirada por el silencio dejó de ver la carta ya que noto las miradas sobre él.

\- he eso dice la carta que yo tengo que dicen ustedes han encontrado una pista - César.

\- **que... Me pasa por que me pongo tan nerviosa que me vean así más si el me mira... Yo no sé...** "ella bajo la mirada y vio una pequeña nota en el escritorio y la leyó provocando que su rubor desapareciera y quedando sorprendida llamado la atención de los demás"

\- Erza.

\- que ocurre erza - gray.

\- es una nota de Lucy - Erza.

\- y que dice? - Natsu.

\- me voy a casa perdónenme - Erza.

Levantaba la mirada y los veía preocupada al decir la mala noticia.

\- ha solo eso ¡que has dicho! – Chicos y gato.

En la estación de Magnolia una chica iba sentada en unos de los asiento de los vagón del tren y escuchaba el grito del encargado para abordar el tren y marcharse de nuevo por su rutina del conductor, en la ciudad corrían a toda prisa los tres chicos, junto a la chica y un gato azul volador directo a la estación de trenes.

\- corran o no llegaremos! - Natsu.

Este grito cuando se veía un tren partir de la estación natsu la seguía y gritaba el nombre de la chica buscando en los vagones.

\- Lucy... Lucy... Donde estas... - Natsu.

César entraba a estación y buscaba un encargado para preguntar de los trenes y por una chica rubia que le hubieran visto hay y adónde iba su tren que tomo, el tren que era perseguido por un natsu agotado mirando cómo se empezaba a legar mientras él lo miraba partir maldiciéndolo empezando a regresar al lado de César y los demás que también buscaron adentro de la estación, César les decía lo que le dijo el conductor.

\- no era ese tren el encargado me dijo que ella subió en un tren de hace una hora también me dijo adonde se fue llegamos tarde el próximo tren sale en un hora - César.

\- que una hora! - Gray.

\- tenemos que alcanzarla ahora tenemos que correr a su hogar de Lucy! Adonde hay que ir - erza.

\- vamos natsu - César.

Natsu se ponía de pie y preguntaba serio.

\- por donde se fue ese tren? - Natsu.

Ya señalada la ubicación se echaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas, ya en la otra estación de tren Lucy bajaba del tren con dirección a su antigua casa después de unas cuantas calles recorridas llego a su destino siendo mirada por unos trabajadores que adoraban a la niña que la apodaban (princesa) "bueno aquí no me gustaría mover lean y a lo que Lucy se enfrenta a su papá mejor cuando va de visita a la tumba de su madre ok).

Lucy recogía unas flores para llevarlas con su madre con una sonrisa en su cara por lo que acababa de hacer de seguir su sueño, en la entrada de una mención se ven cuatro personas entrar junto con un gato azul uno de ellos toma a un anciano y le empieza a hacer preguntas al viejo que no escuchaba nada.

\- dime abuelo donde esta Lucy!? - Natsu

\- que no te escucho! - Abuelo.

El chico sacudió al anciano y le gritaba eso llamó la atención del varias personas que se acercaban.

\- intrusos y tienen al abuelo! - Personas.

Ellos corrían al pequeño grupo que acababa de llegar con cosas en las manos para defender al abuelo.

\- que sushi no aquí no hay! - Abuelo.

El viejo le gritaba al chico él lo soltó cuando otro le dio un gran zape por lo que hacía y lo regañaba dejando a todos sorprendidos.

\- como sacudes al anciano así idiota lo vas a romper y como lo vamos a regalar! - César.

\- es que... Yo… - Natsu.

\- hubieras tomado a otro que si oyera idiota! - César.

Gray se calló de espalda al oír lo que los dos decían cosas sin sentido mientras una chica pelirroja llegaba con los dos idiotas completamente molesta ponía el orden con los dos bobos que hablaban.

\- cierren la boca dúo de idiotas! - Erza.

\- si... Lo ciento… - Cesar.

\- ayer... - Natsu.

Gray quería echarse a reír pero ella lo miro antes y no le dieron ganas de reír por esa mirada fría ya con el orden comenzó a hablar más tranquila.

\- buenas tardes lo sentimos por las molestias pero buscamos a nuestra amiga queremos hablar con ella - Erza.

\- la princesa ya se fue – primera sirvienta.

\- que! - Grupo.

\- si yo la vi caminar a la tumba de su querida madre – segunda Sirvienta.

Una última chica hablaba además era la más joven de todas mirando a los chicos.

\- si quieren te puedo guiar amigo - Chica.

Ella le cerraba un ojo al chico que estaba con un peli rosa y lo miraba muy coqueta mente.

\- si nos ayudarías – César (sonreía amplia mente).

Él lo decía entusiasmado mientras ella sentía un escalofrío en su espalda, volteando con un miedo ya que la pelirroja la veía extraño.

\- e...to pues sabes me acordé de algo importante que tenía que hacer miren es por allá - Chica.

Ella señalaba a una dirección e indicaba la zona que era después de unos enormes árboles, el grupo lo agradeció y se echó a correr a la zona.

\- je ese chico era guapo – tercera Señora.

\- si pero la chica me veía muy extraño (lo decía con miedo) - chica.

Todos se reían por lo ocurrido y veían al grupo perderse en el camino.

\- je nuestra niña tiene unos muy buenos amigos y la aprecian demasiado – primera señora.

la señora sonreía al recordar a Lucy con una de sus sonrisas junto al grupo, ya cerca de la zona se escuchaba gritar un nombre a los cuatro vientos, una chica rubia oía los gritos ya que era su nombre cuando un gato azul aparecía y la abrazaba con fuerza llorando.

\- no nos dejes Lucy!(waa es lloraba) - Hapyy.

Ella sonreía levantó la mirada al grupo que acababa de llegar agitados por la falta de aire hasta que la chica fatigada levantó la mirada ya recuperada, esto provocó un miedo en gray porque ella quizás la regañaría, la sorpresa fue que ella le sonrió a la rubia y ella devolvía el afecto.

\- porque te vas Lucy happy estaba llorando wuaa - Natsu.

\- no es verdad! Mira lo lucy... - Hapyy.

\- ya déjalo natsu (se oía molesta) - Lucy.

\- je ustedes así que son un rollo saben. Je je (se escuchaba más amigable que la de natsu ya él lo hacía de burla) - César.

\- bueno regresamos o se nos ara de noche - gray.

Ellos caminaron por el sendero cuando César pregunta.

\- sí que está lejos el panteón de este pequeño pueblo - César.

\- ha pues de donde estamos parados (vio el lugar) hasta aquellas colinas es de mi padre y hacia haya atrás es hasta las vías del tren son propietarios - Lucy.

Ella lo decía sin mucha importancia por lo que decía pero los otros miraban con los ojos bien abiertos como plato al oír eso sin nada que decir.

\- ocurre algo? - Lucy.

\- mi Alteza - Natsu.

\- es un honor estar a su presencia! - Gray.

\- me inclino señorita - César.

\- que! Erza han perdido la razón eso tres! - hapyy.

\- es tan cielo el azul des aquí - Erza.

\- que erza tú también Lucy ayuda me! - Hapyy.

El gato estaba con cara de que no podía creer pero los sacudía a cada uno, ya que habían recuperado la razón se retiraban a su hogar ya estando en Magnolia pasaron cerca de un restaurante que los tres chicos detectaron al instante haciéndolos voltear.

\- que ocurre chicos? - Erza.

Los tres daban un último respiro para ver a las chicas que los miraban, cuando un ruido los delató al instante GRRRR (el estómago de los tres en coro antes de hablar)

Agacharon la mirada las chicas rieron por lo que escucharon y ellos comenzaban a hablar.

\- es que no hemos comido desde que salimos de Magnolia y... (GRR) - Gray.

Esta acción lo deprimido por que no sabían que hacer cuando alguien tiene una idea.

\- ustedes no quieren cenar chicas? - César.

Ellas los miraron y aceptaron con gusto por la idea que tubo.

\- y si pedimos para llevar lo a mi casa y allá cenamos - Lucy.

Ellos aceptaron gustosos pero varios panes desaparecieron antes de llegar a la casa.

\- natsu pásame otra pieza de pan te las vas a acabar todas! - Gray.

\- yo no me he comido ninguna porque me echas la culpa maldito! – Natsu.

\- que eres tan cínico traes el pan en toda tu boca idiota! - Gray.

\- ha yo... César también se lo está comiendo con migo! - natsu.

\- cierra la boca idiota! - César.

Las chicas reían al ver su pelea infantil de ellos las chicas optaron por quitarles la bolsa de comida ya que se las terminaría, erza no los regaño por la gracia que le daban, ya en la casa empezaron a comer pero por falta de pan que desapareció en el camino.

\- ya se acabó el pan quien va por él? - Lucy.

Natsu miraba a gray y viceversa.

\- si voy yo te comerás la comida o me equivoco... - Natsu.

Su tono era agresivo (mm bueno normal cuando pelean entre ellos)

\- he mira quien habla si me volteó tu aras los mismo... - Gray.

Mismo tono que natsu mientras ellos se miraban los demás los miraban extraño por su pelea con una gota por su cabeza.

\- bueno yo voy pero dónde está? - César.

Lucy miraba y le daba la indicación de la panadería él se ponía de pie y caminaba a la salida de la habitación ya cuando iba a salir se encontró a una erza cerca de la puerta para acompañarlo pero Lucy llego para detenerla.

\- no Erza si te vas que are con ellos si empiezan a pelear - Lucy.

Ella le rogaba a erza por su departamento que sería destruido hasta que ella accedió y se quedó ya en el camino César buscaba la panadería hasta que pregunto a unas chicas.

\- hola disculpen la panadería? - César.

Las chicas lo miraba una y otra vez con una sonrisa ellas les respondieron.

\- esta por allá si quieres te llevamos - Chicas.

\- no se molesten gracias... - César.

No continuó hablando por que ellas lo llevaban del brazo las tres chicas mientras le preguntaban unas cosas.

\- y cómo te llamas amigo? – primera chica.

\- ha pues mi nombre es César - César.

\- y de dónde vienes? – segunda chica.

\- he pues de todos lados pero acabo de llegar a esta ciudad - César.

\- y vienes de paso o te vas a quedar - Chica.

\- pues si estoy en el gremio de fairy tail y pienso quedarme hay - César.

\- o eres un mago? – segunda chica.

\- ha si disculpen voy por el pan... - César.

El entraba a la panadería y pedía las piezas de pan que les habían encargado y salía con una bolsa de pan ellas lo esperaban en la entrada en las miraba y les sonreía.

\- bueno chicas me voy gracias - César.

\- bueno esto no es un adiós he nos veremos luego he mago - Chicas.

\- ha claro - César.

El regresaba a la casa dando una vuelta por donde las chicas lo habían llevado por el canino largo pero el al no conocer las calles regresó, en la casa lo esperaban un natsu molesto por que no podía comer más hasta que llegara.

\- Ha a donde fue! - Natsu.

\- si ya tardó mucho se habrá perdido? - Gray.

Erza se ponía de pie y caminaba a la puerta.

\- voy a buscarlo - Erza.

Ella abría la puerta cuando César estaba a punto de tocar la quedando frente a frente, él le sonreía a ella dejándola sorprendida al verlo.

\- je lo ciento pero me perdí en el camino - Cesar.

Los demás lo miraban y le hablaban a entrar para que entregará el pan, erza noto que olía a perfume de mujer pero no dijo nada lo dejó entrar en el tiempo que estuvieron en la casa ella no hablo mucho cuando César hablaba y natsu practicaba sus cosas extrañas, siendo tarde Lucy insistió que se quedarán a dormir natsu y gray no discutieron pero erza no quería aceptar la invitación hasta que ellos le rogaron y se quedó sólo quedaba César.

\- bueno como no tengo dinero y casa pues yo también me quedaré je - César.

Las dos chicas durmieron en la recámara de Lucy y los chicos en la sala junto a la chimenea mientras eso pasaba en la recámara de las chicas una rubia iniciaban una conversación.

\- oye erza tu no notas te que César olía a perfume de chica? - Lucy.

Erza no respondió ya estaba acostada y Lucy venía de cepillar sus dientes al no recibir respuesta no insistió del tema hasta que apagó la luz.

\- estoy agotada buenas noches - Erza.

El grupo ya empezando a dormido por toda la noche era muy tranquila excepto a erza que pensaba en lo sucedido.

\- **y a mí que me importa que el salga con chicas ese es su problema total hum - **Erza**.**

Se dormía de mal humor pero hacia transcurrió la noche.

Bueno este es el capítulo je perdón tarde demasiado en escribirlo pero ya está y les traigo a entregar mi loca historia je dejen sus review para apoyar a que escriba si es que les gusta mi historias gracias nos vemos


	4. el equipo más poderoso

Hola aquí escribiendo por gusto e aprovechado las vacaciones para seguir espero que les guste Oki xD

Título: la unión al equipo más poderoso.

En la mañana siguiente un ruido despertó a un gray que no quería despertar pero tal sonido parecía el de un ratón que roía su comida eso fue suficiente para que el abriera sus ojos encontrándose a su despertador sacándole un grito de enojo.

\- ya estás comiendo maldita antorcha falsa! - Gray.

\- he es. Que. Tenía hambre y no quería que me la ganarán - Natsu.

Él hablaba con las mejillas infladas como ardilla con nueces gray protestaba.

\- maldito hambreado de mierda! - Gray.

Estos gritos despertaron a las chicas que estaban en la parte de arriba mientras bajaban por las escaleras viendo la pelea de natsu y gray por la comida para que natsu no se la acabará, escuchando una voz de mando que los detuvo.

\- ya es suficiente ustedes! - Erza.

\- si señora... - Gray.

\- ayer... - Natsu.

Ellos sentían como su pelo se les ponían de punta por esa voz mientras que Lucy miraba unas de las cobijas recogidas en una esquina preguntando a los demás.

\- y en donde esta César? - Lucy.

El grupo miraba las cobijas y buscando al chico sin éxito.

\- ha de estar en el baño - Natsu.

\- tú crees? - Gray.

\- si su olor no está muy lejos - Natsu.

Él lo decía mientras movía su mano a la comida discreta mente para la sorpresa de todos un gato azul se despertaba y salía de las cobijas esparcidas con una pereza en sus ojos.

\- haa que ocurre porque el ruido? - happy.

Se talla sus ojos por la pereza.

Erza protestaba algo molesta se escuchaba en su vos.

\- seguro que se fue con unas chicas que se encontraría ayer en la noche... - Erza.

\- happy has visto a César? - Gray.

\- he si el salió en la mañana haa me dijo que estaría en el techo... No sé... – Happy.

El gato se sentaba en las cobijas erza se quedó sentada mientras natsu era enviado por su hermano a la azotea natsu salía por una de las ventanas molesto mientras caminaba por la azotea podía ver a su hermano, distraído mirando al pueblo.

**\- jeje lo voy a espantar me pregunto qué cara pondrá je je... -** Natsu**.**

Se movía sigilosa mente al chico que veía al pueblo ya estando a pocos centímetros se preparaba para "el susto".

\- que ya terminaste de desayunar natsu... - César.

Natsu saltaba por la sorpresa que se llevó de su hermano que dejaba caer su cabeza para ver un natsu que estaba detrás de el sin palabras.

**-** ha que demonios te pasa me podías haber matado de un susto! - Natsu.

**-** he pero los dos somos hijo del gran igneel y tenemos los sentidos de uno recuerdas y tienes un olor que te delató je je... - César.

\- ha maldita sea... - Natsu.

César volvía a mirar al pueblo ignorando a natsu cuando el gritaba enojado con sus ojos en blancos por la furia que tenía el peli rosa, se acercaba al chico sentado prestando atención a lo que miraba.

\- ha que tranquila mañana verdad... - César.

Natsu miraba al chico de forma extraña ya que él lo veía normal nada fuera de su lugar recordando su motivo por el que fue.

**-** si pero ya vamos a desayunar vamos nos ya o se acabará... - Natsu.

Él dijo esto más tranquilo ya que su furia desapareció al recordar la comida que estaba abajo junto con la prisa que llevaba el para bajar, César lo miro se puso de pie y lo siguió dando un salto para llegar a la ventana, mientras ellos bajaban gray ayudaba a levantar sus cobijas y Lucy levantaba las de natsu con ayuda de erza.

\- es hora de desayunar!.. - Natsu.

Natsu bajaba las escaleras y detrás del venía otro chico ganando la atención de todos natsu se dirigía a la cocina mientras César se acercaba a Lucy.

\- gracias por la noche dormí cómodo - César.

Lucy se sorprendía al igual que los demás por su acto de César mientras que Lucy reaccionaba y mirándolo.

\- eto no tienes nada de que agradecer ya que somos amigos no me molesta pero de nada - Lucy.

Ella le sonreía el miraba la sonrisa y se la devolvía a la chica.

\- ha entonces yo también soy bienvenido cuando quiera! - Natsu.

\- no abuses… - Lucy.

Ella recordaba a natsu que siempre entraba a su casa sin permiso y para el colmo por la ventana como criminal el grupo reía un poco mientras miraban a Lucy golpear a natsu por lo que recordó ella.

\- je no seas tan cruel con mi hermano - César.

\- hermano? - Grupo.

\- he si él es mi hermano... Bueno no de sangre igneel también me adoptó como su hijo y por eso es mi hermano - César.

\- je genial otro flamita idiota - Gray.

Natsu golpeaba su frente contra la de gray mirándose furiosos cuando de repente gray cayó al suelo por una silla que fue lanzada con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Él se levantaba molesto buscando al culpable cuando vio a César con los ojos blancos.

\- acaso quieres pelear imbécil! - Gray.

\- yo soy el único que golpea a ese idiota! - Natsu.

\- que tú también quieres que te golpe idiota, vengan par de imbéciles voy a patearles el culo! - César.

Esta pelea fue detenida de una sola llamada de atención.

\- ya vasta ustedes o no comerán - Erza.

Los tres la miraron sin decir nada sólo asistieron ya que natsu como gray conocían la furia de erza en cambio César no quería discutir con ella por la cara de que pusieron los otros dos Lucy miraba a los cuatro cuando mencionó unas palabras.

\- je si se ve que sean hermanos - Lucy.

César y natsu se miraban por un momento y unas carcajadas echaban por lo que Lucy decía la tensión desaparecía cambiando el aire a uno amigable, mientas acababan de desayunar partían al gremio para seguir con su construcción, entrando al lugar eran recibidos por una chica que estaba detrás de la barra.

\- ha hola chicos! - Mirajane.

Ella extendía su mano mirando los que se acercaban a la barra mientras se separaba erza quedando sólo tres.

\- hey todos! Ya podemos seguir tomado trabajos! - Mirajane.

Todos corrieron a la enorme tabla que aparecía con varias cartas de trabajo provocando que todos corrieran hacia el muro.

\- wuo que entusiasmo por trabajar… - César.

Él se sorprendían ya que se empujaban para leer los y tomar los trabajos uno tras otros los del gremio.

\- je no creas la finta normal mente se hacen los bobos y la ignoran - Lucy.

Ella lo decía fría mente mientras varios reclamaban por lo que ella acababa de decir esto hizo que César riera porque ellos acababan de confirmar que era cierto lo que ella decía.

\- ha mirajane no sabes en donde esta loki? - Lucy.

\- así que tú también has caído en sus encantos he... - mirajane.

\- no bromes sólo le quiero dar las gracias por encontrar mis llaves estelares - Lucy.

\- disculpa mirajane pero en donde está el maestro no lo veo? - César.

\- el maestro tenía una cita con los del consejo mágico por el mal entendió con plantom - Mirajane.

Mientras ella le decía esto a César el juicio se llevaba a cabo" aquí no lo cambiare es igual al de la serie por la pelea de gremios" en ese momento una mesa salía disparada contra un natsu dándole de lleno en el cuerpo.

\- que has dicho! - Erza.

Esto llamó la atención de todos más de los que estaban en la barra y el gremio entero.

\- erza - Lucy.

\- erza - Gray.

César volteo y miraba a una erza molesta y enfrente de ella un sujeto de cabello amarillo con unos tapones en los oídos y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

\- je mira escucha este gremio tiene a puros débiles y esto es basura - Laxus.

\- que! - Erza.

\- ha no puedo creer que estuvieron tan mal contra plantom por favor esto es de vergüenza sólo hay puros inútiles y debiluchos aquí! - Laxus.

El tono de laxus era demasiado burlón esto molesto a varios del gremio y a César él se ponía de pie y caminaba al notar que el movía la cabeza en busca de alguien que encontró rápida mente el rubio.

\- hey tú! - Laxus.

El señalaba a una chica de cabello corto y de un color azul y dos chicos detrás se ella.

\- me enteré que el dragón de hierro les metió una paliza y que estén todavía aquí eso me enferma... - Laxus.

Levy a gabacho la mirada cerraba sus ojos con fuerzas como queriendo dejar de oír esas palabras tan crueles y frías empezando a sentarse terrible laxus sorprendiéndose al momento de que dejo al oír al rubio levanto la mirada encontrando la espalda de un chico que se ponía enfrente de ella y el rubio evitando que este la mirara.

\- no tienes nada más inteligente que decir he imbécil - César.

Levy miraba la espalda del chico enfrente de ella protegiéndolos de esa mirada fría y cruel del rubio y empezando a sentir la tensión de miradas de ambos.

\- y tu quién diablos eres imbécil – laxus.

laxus se ponía de pie y miraba a César, la atención de erza estaba en César al ver que retó a laxus, las miradas de todo el gremio estaban esos dos frente a frente los metros parecían desaparecer por la tensión que había, de la mesa destrozada salía un natsu furioso que le gritaba a laxus lanzando un golpe este lo esquivo sin ningún problema por su velocidad quedando más cerca de César el comenzó a caminar hacia laxus quedando frente a frente.

\- je no sé qué pienses pero tú no eres nada contra mí - Laxus.

En eso mirajane gritaba que se detuvieran ya que laxus no los ayudó cuando se le pidió pero esos dos no la escucharon.

Laxus lanzaba un rayo a César pero este lo esquivo cundo al notar que laxus ya no estaba enfrente sino detrás de él, laxus lanza un golpe con su puño contra César con rayos en el golpeado el suelo levantando una cortina de humo, apareciendo detrás del el chico que esquivó nueva mente su ataque.

\- que ocurre no que me ibas a enseñar - César.

Laxus respondía con golpes mientras que César desaparecía y contestaba los golpes de laxus también desapareciendo los dos delante de los espectadores asombrados por la velocidad de ambos ya que ninguno se acertaba, mientras que al otro lado laxus se encontraba frustrado concentraba una gran cantidad de electricidad en su mano este acto hizo que César retrocedieron también juntando energía en su mano.

\- maldito! - Laxus.

César lo miraba ya con su energía acumulada y los dos se lanzaban el golpe chocando sus puños provocando una explosión la cual generaba una onda expansiva que alejaban a cualquiera de ellos y creando varias cuarteaduras en el suelo por sus pies César se encontraba con su playera destrozada en el lado derecho toda la manga y costado mientras que laxus no tenía la parte de su capa que cubría su brazo derecho.

\- hum no eres tan fuerte como escuché no vales la pena - Laxus.

Él se daba la vuelta y se alegaba del gremio, César molesto por lo que acababa de decir el rubio se proponía a reclamar cuando fue detenido por una chica de cabello color escarlata tomándolo del hombro.

\- no vale la pena ese idiota - erza.

César la miraba algo molesto por hacerlo detenido el cruzó sus brazos y hacia un puchero mientras esté lo hacía una chica se acercaba a ellos.

\- gra... Gracias por haberme defendido - Levy.

Ella escondía su cara mirando al suelo ya que ella se sentía avergonzada porque creía que las palabras de laxus eran verdad, César volteo y miraba que ella estaba agachada.

\- levanta la mirada por favor - César.

Levy lo miraba intrigada por lo que le dijo él y protestaba.

\- pero es que él tiene razón yo... Soy una... - Levy.

Ella cerraba sus ojos recordando las palabras de laxus una mano era colocada en su cabeza obligada a abrir sus ojos viendo que era César quien tenía su mano en su cabeza.

\- tú no eres débil Levy no te mentiré la fuerza física es importante pero tú eres muy lista y eso es más que ser el más fuerte ya que pelearas con mente y esa siempre gana - César (sonreía).

\- yo no soy así yo soy débil y no pude hacer nada contra gaziller... - Levy.

Ella fue callada por César.

\- eso no es cierto solo fuiste tomada por sorpresa sabes te diré algo aquí entre nos si hubieras estado avisada antes ni el mismo gaziller podría contra ti - César.

\- qué pero sin la fuerza neCésaria no importa pensar en cada ataque - Levy.

\- mm si así lo crees entonces eso ha de ser pero sé que puedes sacar mucho más provecho a tu cerebro y ser un gran líder en cualquier momento y apuesto que es cuestión de tiempo para que tu poder mágico se pueda medir con cualquiera incluso gaziller - César.

Varios los miraban extraño no entendían lo que el trataba de decir el noto sus caras y se dio cuenta que no se sabía explicar decepcionando lo.

\- ha ves no me se explicar maldición - César.

Levy lo miraba y sonreía ella lo había entendido aunque los demás no ella lo abrazaba y le agradecía.

\- gracias - Levy.

\- he enserio si me has entendido? - César.

\- no todo pero si algo je - Levy.

Ella lo soltaba y se retiraba con sus compañeros, César la miraba incrédulo él no se había entendido bien pero ella sí.

\- **je ves por eso digo que eres una genio je - **César.

César sonreía amplia mente cuando su hermano se acercaba.

\- César pelea con migo! - Natsu.

\- he qué quieres que? - César.

\- tengo que superar tu velocidad para pelear así pelear contra laxus - Natsu.

\- je en serio? - César.

Le cae una gota de su cabeza mientras natsu estaba entusiasmado, erza les llamaba la atención a natsu, gray y Lucy.

\- bueno como hemos estado trabajando nosotros cuatro y happy que tal si nos quedamos así como equipo - Erza.

Natsu y gray protestaban pero con un sólo llamado de atención de erza se callaron ella miraba a César.

\- y ya tienes un equipo? - Erza.

\- em no - César.

\- bueno tienes que comprar más ropa o andadas como gray - Erza.

\- a que viene eso he! - Gray.

\- bueno a lo que voy es que tienes que hacer trabajos - Erza.

\- si tienes razón este era la última camisa que tengo - César.

\- quieres unirte a nuestro equipo? - Erza.

Ella estiraba su mano a César amable mente el, la miraba mientras que todos esperaban una respuesta por él.

\- je claro - César.

Todo el gremio se emocionó y se escuchaban a varios decir (con este equipo fairy tail será invencible) Ya escogido el trabajo salieron a realizar su trabajo sencillo encarcelar a unos magos malvados que hacían cosas contra un pueblo robar y obligando que muchos se fueran el alcalde harto de eso pidió ayuda a los gremios, en la orilla del pueblo se veía una torre que se derrumba por lo viejo y hay nos encontramos a los magos dando una paliza a los miembros.

\- por que recibimos un trabajo tan fácil - Natsu.

\- si eso parece no es así Tauro - Lucy.

\- si Lucy san... Que hermoso cuerpo tienes! - Tauro.

Tauro miraba a Lucy con unos corazones en sus ojos mientras de la planta alta bajaba erza.

\- ya he acabado con los de arriba - Erza.

\- y a todo esto en donde esta César? - Gray

\- si se fue después de que empezamos - Lucy.

\- ese flojo donde esta no le daremos nada por la recompensa! - Natsu.

\- él dijo que varios de este gremio no se encontraban cerca - Erza.

\- y como lo sabía? - Lucy.

Ella preguntaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir erza.

\- y tú le crees? Quizás este de vago - Gray.

\- en cuando llegue el jefe los ara pagar a todos ustedes je… - Bandido.

\- en realidad no... Lo acabo de dejar en prisión en estos momentos junto con otros afuera rayos no creo que todos ellos vallan a estar en la prisión con los que lleve se llenó - César.

\- ya ves ya lo hemos vencido - Happy.

Un sujeto se levantaba de su lugar y corría a la puerta por su libertad erza saltaba contra el sujeto pero César tomo una roca lanzando con fuerza golpeando la cabeza del criminal haciéndolo comer rocas por el golpe mientras erza lo pisaba del trastero.

\- con que intentaban huir este es tu castigo - Erza.

\- erza Sama por favor a mí también castiguen! - Tauro.

\- no abuses tu suerte tauro jeje - Lucy.

Mientras eso ocurría por la puerta entraban la guardia a la zona recogiendo a los individuos inconscientes por la zona se acercó uno a César.

\- ya hemos recogido a los demás que dejaste y metido en prisión los que venías arrastrando inconscientes - Soldado.

\- o si gracias - César.

\- creo que tendremos que trasladar a todos lo de aquí a la prisión más cercana - Soldado.

César asentía con la cabeza al soldado miraba a los demás mientras se ponía de pie sacudiendo su pantalón mientras se acercaba y les sonreía.

\- bueno vámonos – César.

\- ni creas que te daremos lo mismo de la recompensa nosotros atrapamos más! Que tu he! - natsu.

Él le gritaba a César furioso y con algo de molestia por lo que había oído del soldado.

\- qué! Pero tú no eres el líder idiota! - César.

Sus frentes chocaban y se miraban erza hablaba por algo que escucho del soldado.

\- porque dijo que no cabrán en la celda? Acaso llevo a muchos prisioneros - erza.

\- el joven mago se encargó de unos bandidos los cuales no teníamos ideas que eran del mismo gremio del que ustedes se encargaron pero ya está bajo arresto - soldado.

\- he pues recuerdas que te dije que no estaban todos aquí - César.

\- si recuerdo haber escuchado eso - Erza.

\- pues al llegar con el alcalde había un olor extraño y eso no me parecía normal cuando llegamos aquí note que olía igual - César.

\- a que olían? - Lucy.

\- a pues su olor era a sudor ropa sucia je y a moho - César.

Lo miraban sin incredulidad por lo que había dicho.

\- je necesitaban un baño, bueno en fin eso me dio mala espina ese fue el motivo que me hizo regresar al pueblo hasta que llegue y encontrarme con lo que yo creí.

\- qué cosa? - Natsu.

\- después de una pequeña platica con los criminales me contaron que les habían alguien les dijo que nos habían llamado y fueron a atacar al alcalde junto al pueblo los detuve y me encontré contra su líder y pues no deje que ninguno hubiera huido y los lleve con los soldados del consejo mágico cercano y eso encontré - César.

Ya una vez que salieron del gremio oscuro iban caminando por un sendero al camino al pueblo de donde habían recibido.

\- o miren ese es? - Lucy.

\- Loki! - Natsu.

El chico volteo mientras se acercaba los 5 y el gato volador.

\- ha hola chicos? - Loki.

\- qué haces por acá Loki? - César.

\- tienes una misión cerca? - gray.

\- si estoy en un trabajo de... Lucy! - Loki.

\- oye loki yo te quería... - Lucy.

Ella no continuó ya que Loki había desapareció estando escondido y después se despedía para salir corriendo todos miraban al chico huir del lugar con una gota de sudor sobre sus nucas.

\- qué relación tienes con Loki he Lucy - César.

\- que le has hecho al pobre chico míralo nada más corrió al verte - Gray.

\- mira natsu Lucy da mucho miedo - Happy.

\- je parece que si happy vamos por otro trabajo que no sea tan fácil - Natsu.

\- ho es verdad hemos hecho este trabajo muy rápido y tenemos tiempo de sobra por que no tomamos un descanso por lo que resta el día - Lucy.

\- descansó? - Todos.

\- si vamos a las aguas termales que opinan - Lucy.

\- si por que no tiene tiempo que no voy a las aguas termales - César.

\- no suena mal - Gray.

\- pero yo quiero otro trabajo! - Natsu.

\- bueno ya está decidido ya que la mayoría quiere ir pues vamos todos - Erza.

Todos asistieron alegres excepto natsu que inflaba las mejillas molesto después de unos minutos se encontraban en las aguas termales en diferentes zonas los hombres y las mujeres del otro lado.

\- e erza por que traes la armadura, he aquí no hay hombres o que pasa? - Lucy.

\- no es por eso sólo que me ciento más cómoda así pero tienes razón tengo que relajarme - Erza.

Ella desaparece su armadura y se acomoda en el agua termal su cabello se levantaba por lo seco que estaba hasta que se hundió ya estando completamente húmedo mantenía sus ojos cerrados hasta que unos gritos llamaron su atención.

\- que quieres pelear ojos viscosos - Natsu.

\- no me hagas reír cabeza de fósforo - Gray.

\- dejen de boberías par de idiotas - César.

Natsu y gray lanzaban un golpe contra el que hablaba lanzándolo contra una pared de bambú que dividía los baños de chicas y chicos.

\- ustedes lo han pedido malditos - César.

Es se lanzaba contra ellos detenía golpes como los mandaba a ellos dos se defendían como podían de los golpes.

\- esos idiotas otra vez están peleando tengo que poner un orden! - Erza.

\- pero que estás diciendo si estas desnuda y piensas entrar al baño de hombres - Lucy.

Erza se quedó inmóvil al pensar y verse desnuda hundiéndose en el agua de nuevo perdida en sus pensamientos ignorando los golpes y gritos que tenían del otro lado, ella levantaba la mirada a la pared de bambú que se quebraba, entrando un cuerpo por agujero echo, Lucy se hundió en el agua tapando su cuerpo erza se hundía más e imitaba a Lucy al instante mientras que el cuerpo que entró se ponía de pie furioso.

\- haa malditos me la pagarán – César.

El chico se ponía de pie y atravesaba el agujero ya echó las chicas cerraban sus ojos al ver que él se ponía de pie sólo veían su espalda. Erza furiosa se ponía de pie con su armadura ya colocada y gritaba con fuerza.

\- es mejor que se calme o entraré a dar una paliza a cada uno me han oído! - Erza.

Los tres contestaban asustados.

\- ayer... - Natsu.

\- si señora... - Gray.

\- si... - César.

\- tapen este oyó ahora mismo y si se atreven a ver por él serán lo último que verán me ha oído! - Erza.

Ellos lanzaban rocas para crear una pared con ellas para que erza no entrará por ese agujero y salvar sus vidas ya tapado el oyó se sentaron cansados por alzar esas rocas.

\- eso estuvo divertido no lo creen - Natsu.

\- que! Erza estaba a punto de matarlos - Happy.

\- cierto estuvo fatal aunque divertido - César.

\- yo también me divertí - Gray.

Después los tres se soltaron a reír, ya terminado el baño salieron los chicos antes gray se acostaba mientras que natsu y happy recogía unas almohadas, César salía por su ropa que dejó en los canastas, mientras el regresaba a la habitación erza y Lucy se encontraban allí erza tenía la misma idea que natsu de una pelea de almohada.

\- no pienses que me ganaras natsu - Erza.

\- ho erza con que quieres guerra de almohadas - Natsu.

Gray ponía cara extraña al oír que también erza decidía jugar al igual que natsu.

\- **no es guerra de almohadas! Es pelea de almohadas! Pero esto será divertido ver como natsu cae en las manos de erza je me voy a divertir - **Gray.

Natsu lanza una almohada contra erza esta saltaba dando en la cara de gray este se ponía de pie molesto.

\- natsu ya verás! - Gray.

Natsu se movía pero gray no fallaba el golpe para luego mirar a erza.

\- tú sigues erza! - Gray.

El lanzaba la almohada hacia ella pero esta volvía a saltar esquivando la mientras que la puerta se abría golpeando de lleno a una persona esta se ponía de pie lanzando la almohada con fuerza contra gray golpeando lo él rodaba y caía en una pila de almohadas.

\- haber si así aprendes idiota! - César.

Lucy le decía a César que eso era un juego mientras que gray se recuperaba tomando las almohadas lanzando varias contra César y los demás César empujaba a Lucy haciéndola caer pero una almohada fallaba.

\- vamos a jugar! - César.

Todos participaron en el juego Lucy reía y emocionada toma una almohada para jugar con el grupo.

\- miren Lucy también juega! - Natsu.

Cinco almohadas eran lanzadas contra Lucy haciéndola caer a fuera del cuarto ella se arrastraba mientras veía la pelea de esos cinco ella se retiraba de ahí, ella caminaba con plue hablando con el (bueno aquí dejaré que pase lo mismo que la serie con Loki).

Regresando con los que tenían su pelea de almohadas natsu golpeaba a erza ella lanzaba su almohada a César y él le lanzaba a natsu dejando a gray a natsu ya más intensa la pelea gray y natsu se lo tomaban más enserio exagerando un poco erza y César seguían alegres cuando una almohada de esos dos golpeaba a César haciéndolo caer erza reía al ver eso cuando otra almohada la golpeaba a ella haciéndola caer encima de César, acto seguido hizo que César y erza cambiarán de color sus mejillas haciéndolos algo torpes para hablar los dos.

\- lo… - Erza.

\- yo… - César.

Erza se ponía de pie todavía con las mejillas rojas y se alejaba de César.

\- perdón no quería que pasará eso yo... - César.

\- no... Esto no fue tu culpa - Erza.

Ella lo decía y sacudía sus manos negando la culpa de algo al chico, se miraban él le sonreía a ella y ella regresaba amistosa la sonrisa, la pelea había terminado cuando esos dos habían partido las almohadas, natsu y gray miraron a esos dos pero siguieron peleando.

\- a eto quieres ir por un poco de agua? - César.

\- ha si claro - Erza.

Ellos salieron del cuarto y en el pasillo se encontraban a Lucy con happy y plue de la cola.

\- a Lucy que ocurre? - César.

\- nada! - Lucy.

\- está bien je **está molesta** \- César.

Este se reí falsa mente al ver a Lucy así de malvada y escalofriante esto llamó la atención de erza.

\- todavía están jugando esos dos - Erza.

\- he todavía, a donde van ustedes dos? - Lucy.

\- nos tomamos un descanso de esos salvajes je - César.

\- vamos por algo de tomar quieres? - Erza.

\- he yo no hago mal tercio - Lucy.

\- mal tercio por qué? - César.

Erza se ruborizaba por el comentario de Lucy pero lo negaba de inmediato, Lucy reía al notar su inocencia ya que tenía poco tiempo con ellos y no entendía cosas por estar con personas mayores de edad. (Ya saben por no convivir con las personas al estar en las montañas y buscando a natsu).

Lucy acepto la invitación que le hicieron fueron a la pequeña sala para tomar un poco de agua el coraje de Lucy contra Loki se le olvido ya más tarde se fueron a dormir las chicas en su cuarto y César tuvo que entrar al campo de guerra de esos dos y calmar a esos idiotas, en la mañana siguiente en el gremio.

\- que les paso a esos dos? - Elfman.

\- una batalla de almohadas - Mirajane.

\- que almohadas eso debe ser una broma! - Elfman.

Natsu y gray seguían peleando a palabras mientras Lucy estaba en frente del bar y con unas palabras frías los corría a eso dos.

\- **pero Lucy se ha levantado de mal humor hoy je** \- César.

Él se acercaba a mirajane y Elfman que veían a natsu y gray alejarse de Lucy.

\- hola chicos como están hoy - César.

Mirajane saludaba al oír la vos de César Elfman también él pensaba que César estaría igual de golpeado que esos dos pero noto que no él estaba en perfectas condiciones no tenía ningún rasguño la sorpresa para los dos fue que César traía una chaqueta como la de natsu.

\- por que traes una chaqueta como la de natsu he? - Mirajane.

\- je pues ayer lave ropa y no he comprado y natsu me prestó esta chaqueta pero más tarde iré a comprar ropa ya que tengo dinero de los trabajos que hemos realizado - César.

En ese momento entraron varias chicas caminaban directo a mirajane para exigirle información empujando a elfman y César detrás del también era empujado.

\- dinos en donde esta Loki? - Chicas.

\- este… no ha llegado al gremio… - Mirajane.

\- él nos ha terminado a todas ayer - Chicas.

\- dinos porque nos ha votado tiene a otra chica? - Chica 2.

\- Eto es que yo... No sé... - Mirajane.

\- esta en este gremio o qué? - Chica 3.

\- habla! - Chica 4.

\- ha Lucy ayúdame por favor! - Mirajane.

Las chicas voltean y miraban a Lucy empezando a hablar de su cuerpo de ella y furiosa la empezarían a corretear para golpearla nunca pensaron que Lucy sería la primera en correr cuando ellas se detuvieron por una voz.

\- vamos chicas tranquilas - César.

Ellas voltearon y veían a César levantar a elfman y se asomaba.

\- o ya lo vieron es guapo - Chicas.

\- ya vieron ese chaleco se ve muy sexy - Chica 2.

\- oye ven a pasear con nosotros - Chica 3.

\- si ya que estamos adoloridas por que Loki nos dejó - Chica 4.

Ellas lo tomaban de las mano y lo hablaban con fuerza las chicas del pueblo César tiraba de su brazo.

\- mirajane! Elfman! Ayuda! - César.

Mirajane se hacía la sorda mientras que elfman lo animaba.

\- tienes que ser fuerte un hombre lo es enseñarles a las chicas quien es el hombre! - Elfman.

\- no digas tonterías y ayúdame por fa..vor... - César.

Se escuchaba el grito de César ya a lo lejos del gremio que se construía Elfman se despedía de su hermana explicando que daría un paseo rápido mirajane se despedía del mientras recordaba a César pedirle ayuda.

-** creo que debo disculparme con César pero esa multitud de chicas pueden ser muy pesadas y a mí no me gustan los problemas pero..."**recuerdo a César"** si me disculpare con el cuándo lo vea, más tarde desaparece Loki mandando una carta a fairy tail que se iba del gremio eso puso a todos a buscar a Loki como locos** "excepto César que era prisionero Je" - Mirajane.

Bueno aquí os dejo como la serie porque eso ya me aburría y quiero revelar más de César en la pelea de jerall está bien je adiós n.n


	5. torre del paraizo Chapter 5

Bueno chicos y chicas este capi lo dividiré va más con la vida de César bueno su pasado una parte de esta y se fortalecerá los lazos del equipo de fairy tail espero les guste y también decirles que me disculpen por las tardanza en la actualización de las dos historias que llevo también el disculparme con la forma en la que escribo y si los nombres que lo acepto error fatal que cometía y en la forma de que luego no me dé a entender eso mi excusa seria que soy nuevo en estos temas de hacer fanfic pero me inspiro xD anqué este mal como lo hago pero prometo que mejorare con el tiempo solo ténganme paciencia y sigamos con la historia.

Título: un descanso falso.

**Pensamientos en negritas de los personajes.**

\- al momento de hablar los personajes -

"pensamientos míos".

(Acciones realizadas de los personajes).

**######### Este sería para recuerdos** **o cambio de lugar ##################**

Después de lo acontecido con Loki el grupo regresa al gremio para escuchar lo ocurrido del día de ayer cuando se reunía el grupo de magos que eran Lucy, Natsu, Gray con Happy César.

\- hola chicos perdónenme por preocuparlos - Loki.

Natsu molesto le reclamó al chico de chaqueta verde por haber se ido sin avisar a nadie el reía y pedía tiempo para explicarles las cosas.

\- bueno verán yo soy un espíritu estelar - Loki.

El al decir esto dejaba a todos boquiabierto por su revelación cuando iba continuar su explicación alguien salió de quien sabe dónde pero tomo a Loki de su sudadera y se le veía un semblante lleno de furia.

\- como te atreves maldito por tu culpa esas locas me arrastraron por el pueblo porque tú las habías dejado maldito! Y yo tuve que pagar las consecuencias - César.

Este tomaba a Loki de la sudadera mientras lo empezaba a sacudir.

\- jeje tranquilo no te molestes... Je - Loki.

\- como no quieres que me enoje me secuestraron todo el maldito día y todas me querían llevar a donde ellas querían - César.

\- vamos no seas dramático - Loki.

\- dramático! No podía escapar y cuando lo hice me vendieron! Esa Mirajane... No puedo creer que lo haya hecho nunca lo imagine de ella - César.

**##################### Inicio del recuero** **#####################**

César corría por las calles de magnolia buscando un lugar en donde esconderse ya que en todos los lugares que encontraba lo encontraban esas chicas así que tenía que buscar el lugar perfecto pero donde él se preguntaba pasando por una calle en la cual se veía el gremio a distancia.

\- **demonios en donde me puedo esconder ha! Si esto sigue me voy a volver loco mm ese es el gremio je me esconderse hay je - **César.

Mientras corría hacia el gremio oía unas voces que lo asustaron al volver a oírlas ya que eran las chicas gritándole su nombre varias chicas muy molestas por haberla abandonado al igual que loki.

\- César! En donde estas maldita sea eres igual que ese idiota de Loki - grupo de chicas.

\- pero ya no la pagará cuando lo encontremos - chicas.

\- por haya corrió alguien vamos que no se valla chicas – cuarta chica.

\- si! – (el grupo de chicas gritaban mientras lo arrastraban fuera del gremio).

César veía como desaparecían el grupo de chicas molestas esperando la oportunidad para salir he ir al gremio a toda prisa salía corriendo cuando llegó a la entrada de este y buscaba la zona perfecta para su escondite.

\- **mierda en donde en donde!** \- César.

Volviendo a escuchar un par de voces del grupo de chicas que se acercaban al gremio el veía una y otra vez el lugar cuando veía a una chica conocida para él se acercaba a ella rápida mente.

\- Mirajane chan por favor ayúdame esa locas me persiguen por favor ayudarme! - César.

Él se arrodillado enfrente de ella implorando por la ayuda, ella lo veía tan asustado y recordaba que no lo había ayudado en la mañana.

\- ven métete aquí vamos apresúrate! - Mirajane.

César obedecía y se metía al barril vacío que estaba junto a los de más.

\- no te muevas y ni hagas ruido - Mirajane.

El asentía con la cabeza y se escondía mientras el grupo de chica llegaba directo a la barra en donde estaba Mirajane parada.

\- dinos en donde esta? - las chicas preguntaban a la albina.

\- ha de quién hablas? – Mirajane (respondía inocente mente con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz).

\- pues de César él nos dejó, habla! - segunda chica.

La chica de cabellera blanca y ojos azules reía tímida mente mientras pensaba en una nueva mentira para alejarlas de ese lugar.

\- no lo he visto desde hace rato je **haa! Tonta mira **\- Mirajane.

\- pero él estuvo con nosotras todo la mañana, como es que hace rato he... - cuarta chica cuestionaba a lo que acababa de decir la mesera.

\- nos estás mintiendo Mirajane! - tercera chica.

Mirajane negaba todo con su cabeza y manos asustada por el lío ellas se acercaban más a Mirajane por consecuencia se recargo en el barril, mientras las chicas ponían una cara que asustaría a cualquiera logrando su objetivo, asustado a Mirajane y así ella no podía mentir más.

\- **maldita sea Mirajane está nerviosa no soportará más resiste Mirajane - **César.

Cuando las chicas empezaron a golpear los barriles al ver que Mirajane tapaba los barriles con su vestido.

\- con que está en los barriles... he - segunda chica.

\- no! Él no está allí! - Mirajane.

Ellas no le creyeron para nada a la chica ella no soporto más y salió corriendo del lugar.

\- lo siento mucho César! - Mirajane.

El barril era abierto por ellas y miraban a un chico temblando por el miedo al verlas.

\- chicas je cuanto tiempo sin vernos je - César.

Él se escuchaba algo tartamudéate y con total disposición de salir corriendo pero era detenido antes de empezar a correr.

\- a dónde vas César tienes que llevarme a una cita - cuarta Chica.

\- qué pero no es tu turno! - segunda chica.

\- no crean que se lo dejaré me han oído! - Primera chica.

**##################### Final del recuerdo** **#####################**

Después del relato de César todos lo miraban algo extraño por sus palabras.

\- no seas ridículo te creo... - Natsu.

\- no estoy mintiendo estúpido! - César.

\- je perdón por los problemas causados je miren voy a explicar les está bien, bueno yo soy un espíritu estelar - Loki.

Los chicos sorprendidos gritaban al tiempo por la sorpresa.

\- que! - grupo de Chicos.

\- si y ya no podré hacer trabajos para el gremio, aunque esto no quiere decir que ya no sea de fairy tail – Loki (sonrisa).

\- pero tú no tienes forma extraña no eres una gorila una vaca? - Natsu.

\- **gorila? **\- César.

\- jeje bueno pues verás yo mm ha si ves a virgo ella se ve como una humana no es verdad - Loki.

\- si pero ella se puede transformar en un gorila - Natsu.

\- **quien es virgo conozco a la vaca nada mas - **César**.**

**\- **si en eso tienes razón - Gray.

\- je esto es difícil de explicar am yo soy Loki el león y no quería irme sin despedirme ya que no podré hacer más trabajo en el gremio por qué hora responderé al llamado de mi ama Lucy o cuando me necesite ella sin que me lo pida.

\- que ocurre Happy ? - loki.

\- mm pero un león es igual a un súper gato te - Happy .

\- jeje pues si Happy a eso me parezco - Loki.

\- **no mientas Loki! - **Lucy**.**

\- bueno ven Lucy tengo que hablar temas de nosotras dos - Loki.

Él tomaba a Lucy en brazos mientras se alejaba unos metros de ellos provocando un sonrojo en Lucy.

\- detente o te regresará al mundo de espíritus - Lucy.

\- espera Lucy tengo algo para ustedes - Loki.

Este sacaba unos boletos de su sudadera y los entregaba a los presentes sorprendiendo a todos pero uno quedaba en dudas al verlos.

\- y que es esto? - César.

\- je son boletos para un hotel en la playa eran para unas vacaciones de unos días verán una de mis ex novias me los regaló y no creo poder usarlos por eso se los regaló y así poder disculparme... - Loki.

\- han (respingaba) no creas que esto será suficiente baka - César.

Loki empezaba a desaparecer dando una información a los magos precentes.

\- ha ya le he entregado un boleto a Erza antes de verlos a todos juntos y chicos diviertan se... - Loki.

Ellos miraban a una Erza con una enorme maletas como normal mente lo hacía para salir a sus viajes pero trayendo cosas que no eran normales en ella para sus viajes de trabajos.

\- y que nos vamos o sólo los van aquedarse mirando - Erza.

\- pero ya tienes todas tus cosas! Listas! - Lucy.

\- salgamos ya yo compraré ropa allá - Natsu.

\- yo igual - Gray.

\- je yo no pude comprar nada de ropa por esas chicas así que también compraré allá je - César.

Lucy no discutió y accedió a lo que ellos decían ya que era algo extensa la caminata Erza optó por rentar una carreta para evitar caminar y agotar fuerzas y mejor aprovecharlas en la playa, Natsu fue el único que sudo frío ya que se enfrentaría contra su debilidad, Erza manejaba la carreta mientras que adentro estaban los tres chicos y la chica con su acompañante lo veía por su forma en la que estaba en la ventana.

\- eres patético Natsu - Gray.

\- cállate por... Buah - Natsu.

Él se volvía a colgar en la ventana

\- je que te ocurre te mareas pobre debilucho ja ja - Gray.

La carreta era detenida eso fue aterrorizado porque Erza se abría enojado con él o algo parecido la puerta se abría dejando ver a Erza.

\- Gray - Erza.

\- s... Si Erza sama - Gray.

\- podrías manejar no conozco estos lugares tu si has venido a realizar trabajos por esta zona verdad? - Erza.

\- claro yo conduciré je - Gray.

El salía de la carreta y tomaba el lugar adelante esperando que Erza subiera a la carroza y a que tomara asiento junto a César que tenía una cara extraña.

\- tú también te mareas con los viajes en un vehículo? Yo tengo un buen remedio sabes que te puedo ayudar - Erza.

Lucy reía a sus adentros al recordar cuando ella le ayudó a Natsu en el tren.

\- he no sólo he tengo sueño (bostezo) no he podido dormir bien por un accidente - César.

El bostezo nueva mente de cansancio mientras cursaba sus brazos y se recargaba su cuerpo en el sillón.

Erza sacaba un libro y lo comenzaba a leer, en un pequeño brinco por una roca en el camino ella sintió un peso caer en su hombro izquierdo ella ve a un César dormido, ella sonríe bajo el libro para tomo mar lo con sus manos acostándolo en sus piernas, Lucy miraba a Erza y su delicadeza con el eso la hizo pensar en una relación de esos dos Erza sintió la mirada de Lucy.

\- que ocurre Lucy? - Erza.

Lucy ponía una sonrisa coqueta y agachó la mirada para ver al chico en sus piernas.

\- que también Natsu lo acosté en mis piernas cuando lo noqueó - Erza.

\- si Erza no digo nada - Lucy.

Después de ese comentario de Lucy Erza agacho la mirada con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas intentando ignorar el comentario empezando a trascurrir dos horas Gray avisaba que veía el hotel por su tamaño adentro un chico despertaba de su sueño profundo y recuperador se él se levantaba y miraba el rostro de Erza y le sonreía ella lo empujó al sentirlo tan cerca alejándolo de golpe.

\- haa! Espera no me golpes lo siento Erza estaba soñando - César.

\- y en que soñabas César? - Lucy.

\- ha! Nada... - César.

\- enserio que no soñaste en nada - Lucy.

Ella hablaba en un tono pícaro y el agachaba la mirada.

Ya estando en el hotel bajaron sus cosas "bueno Erza" el grupo fue a una tienda de trajes de baños Gray salía al instante con unas bermudas se color café Natsu salía con las mismas bermudas al verse los dos se miraban con enfado.

\- porque me has copiado idiota! - Gray.

\- yo si fuiste tú quien me has copiado! Cubito de hilo estúpido - Natsu.

\- ha me veo mejor que tu no es verdad Lucy - Gray.

\- que! Eso no es verdad o si Lucy - Natsu.

\- ha y yo porque tengo que decidir! - Lucy.

\- y por qué no Lucy si se ve mejor mi jefe - Happy .

\- ya lo ves idiota - Natsu.

\- Happy no cuenta! Solo es un gato que favorece cuando le conviene - Gray.

\- ya basta ustedes dos tomen - Erza.

Ella les arrojaba dos Bermudas distintas a los dos magos.

\- ya vallan a pagarlas y no se peleen o ya verán - Erza.

\- ayer... - Natsu.

\- si... - Gray.

Ellos se fueron abrazados del hombro para pagar César salía del probador con unas bermudas azules y una playera de color azul cielo con un decorado de flamas mientras miraba a las chicas.

\- qué tal? - César.

Ellas lo miraban de arriba a abajo.

\- te ves bien.

\- nada mal - Erza.

Él sonreía e iba a pagar su nuevas prendas las chicas se separaron de ellos ya que Lucy tenía que comprar su traje y no confiaba en Gray ni en Natsu anqué de César no conocía que mañas tenía pero no se arriesgaría.

\- bueno los veremos en la playa chicos - Lucy.

\- por qué? - Natsu.

\- voy a comprar mi traje de baño - Lucy.

\- no quieres ayuda - Gray.

\- no te pases, no seas pervertido! - Lucy.

\- y yo puedo ver Lucy - Happy .

\- ni hablar! - Lucy.

\- o bueno nos vemos en la playa - César.

\- adiós yo ayudare a Lucy - Natsu.

Lucy tomaba su bufanda con fuerza y lanzaba a Natsu como trapo viejo.

\- más te vale no venir! - Lucy.

\- ayer... - Natsu.

César tomaba a un Natsu de su pie casi inconsciente lo arrastraba por el lugar despidiéndose el de ellas, Erza y Lucy entraba al vestidor de chicas, en la playa los tres chicos estaban con sus Bermudas el impacto de César fue grande al ver esa cantidad de agua.

\- wou tanta agua! - César.

\- que ocurre no habías venido a la playa en tu vida o qué? - Gray.

\- he la verdad no sólo estuve en una presa aunque no tenía la misma cantidad de agua je? - César.

\- vamos al agua! - Natsu.

El chico salía corriendo a toda prisa para ser el primero en llegar al agua junto con su gato azul a su lado César y Gray al verlo que se alejaba lo siguieron a toda prisa al llegar saltaban contra el agua, era diversión para varios.

\- maldita sea en donde esta mis Bermudas ha! - Gray.

César y Natsu reían al ver al chico molesto casual mente una ola atrajo las Bermudas perdidas del chico desnudo.

\- con que hay estaban - Gray.

Él se ponía sus bermudas y salían del agua ya los tres chicos y el gato azul se sentaban en la arena mientras que unas chicas que los observaban, se empezaban acercar a los chicos.

\- hola chicos cómo están? - grupo de chicas.

\- he hola - Gray.

Natsu saludaba a las chicas César igual pero él se ruborizo al ver los trajes de las chicas que se podía ver su cuerpos él no estaba acostumbrado a ver así a las chicas.

\- y ustedes vienen solos a divertirse he - segunda Chica.

\- no faltan unas amigas que fueron a comprar sus cosas - Natsu.

\- ha sólo son amigas? - primera chica.

\- ayer! - Happy.

\- ha! que hermoso gato! Y con su traje de baño! - grupo de chicas.

\- Happy tienes unas admiradoras - Natsu.

Ellas tomaban al gato en sus brazos lo lanzaban al aire el pequeño gato contento mientras que Gray miraba a César que no hablaba.

\- qué demonios tienes? cerebro de vela numero 2 - Gray.

\- es... que... yo... No es normal que yo Eto las chicas casi...a - César.

Gray reía al ver la reacción del chico de ver a las chicas con sus trajes de baño que a, él también le llamaban la tentación de ver sus trajes tan sexys.

\- es la primera vez que ves a una chica con trajes de baño? - Gray.

\- s… sí - César.

\- no te preocupes te acostumbraras - Gray.

\- que! Enserio? - César.

\- como se llaman? - grupo de Chicas.

\- mi nombre es Gray... - Gray.

\- yo Natsu y él es Happy - Natsu.

\- ayer! - Happy.

\- y tu cómo te llamas? - grupo de chica.

Ella se acercaba al chico, agachándose para ver al chico más cerca se veía que su intención era coquetear el levantó la mirada para responder ya más calmado pero su mirada la bajo de golpe por lo que se veía enrojeciendo Gray reía a carcajadas por el chico y su tono rojo.

\- porque te estas riendo? - Natsu.

\- ja ja... No je no es nada... Ja - Gray.

\- ¿he? Ocurre algo? - primera chica.

\- n.. No es nada lo ciento mi nombre es César... - César.

\- mucho gusto mi nombre es Marín - Marín.

\- yo soy rían - rían.

El chico hacia el tonto para no mirar sus cuerpos ya que era imposible ignorar.

\- ustedes no surfean? - Marín.

\- que es surfear? - César (más calmado).

\- no saben que es vamos para que vean - rían.

\- si vengan - Marín.

Las chicas tomaban a los chicos de la mano y los llevaban al espectáculo César estaba más calmado se empezó a acostumbrar a sus vestimentas de las chicas en el momento que veían a la multitud les entró la curiosidad a ellos su vista era asombrada por ver como varios chicos y chicas tenían en mano unas tablas de surfear y unos pocos en el agua haciendo acróbatas en el agua.

\- increíble! - César.

\- eso se ve divertido! - Gray.

Natsu pensaba lo contrario a ellos ya que con sólo ver como se movían se mareo de inmediato sintiendo sus nauseas.

\- Natsu ya te has mareado - Happy.

\- no... Es sólo bug... - Natsu.

Al parecer no lo escucharon ya que toda la atención la tenían en el mar a unos metros de distancia llegaban Lucy y Erza buscando a los chicos en el lugar que habían quedado sin encontrarlos.

\- dónde están esos cuatro? - Lucy.

Miraban alrededor del lugar empezando a buscar algo en específico encontrando algo.

\- pienso que en esa multitud de allá podíamos encontrarlos - Erza.

\- si es lo más seguro vamos - Lucy.

\- bien chicos y chicas todavía están en tiempo de inscribirse al concurso y demuestren sus habilidades y ganen el gran premio de 50,000 yegues y una noche de juegos en el casino del hotel promocionador lo cual le agradecemos guau pero no lo piensen! - alta voz.

\- por qué no concursan - Rían.

\- yo no sé cómo usar esa cosa - Gray.

\- es algo fácil inténtalo! No tiene nada que perder solo su inscripción - Marín.

\- je no creo que aprendamos así de rápido - César.

\- yo ni siquiera lo pienso - Natsu.

\- por qué? - Rian.

\- él se marea en cualquier vehículo u objeto en movimiento - Happy.

\- que! - grupo de chicas.

\- je un mal estar no se preocupen - César.

\- miren el concurso es en media hora les podemos dar unos tips, que dicen? Es sólo un juego - Marín.

\- enserio! a si yo si participó! - César.

\- está bien vamos a jugar - Gray.

Ellas volvían a tomar las manos de los chicos y los llevaban fuera de la multitud para inscribirse en el concurso, mientras eso pasaba Lucy y Erza buscaban.

\- escuchaste eso es un concurso y hay 50 000 yegues de recompensan! - Lucy.

\- y por qué no concursas Lucy? - Erza.

\- no, no soy muy buena je - Lucy.

Erza sonreía y volvía mirar a la multitud para buscar a los tres chicos Lucy también la imitaba para ver a un Gray y un César ser llevados por unas chicas a la mesa de los jueces y de inscripciones.

\- mira Erza ahí están - Lucy.

Ella miraban a Gray sin importancia pero una ceja empezaba a fruncirse al ver a una rubia que llevaba a un César.

\- Lucy Erza! - Natsu.

Se acercaba a las chicas Lucy respondía el saludo alegre mente mientras que Erza no dejo de ver a los otros dos chicos Natsu lo ignoro un momento cuando una voz le llamó o mejor dicho le extinguió una respuesta.

\- a donde van esos dos he Natsu? - Erza.

\- er… Erza que tienes te... (El no continuó hablando ya que Erza lo miro y se veía molesta respondiendo sin esperar nada) ellos fueron a inscribirse en un juego! - Natsu.

\- hm un juego... Por qué no jugamos que piensan? - Erza.

Su tono era irónico pero atendieron a sus palabras de inmediato anqué a Natsu no tardó mucho en cambiar su expresión a una de mareado, César y Gray después de inscribirse en el concurso junto con las chicas, los llevaron a practicar fueron lecciones intensas ya que tenían poco tiempo para ello Lucy y los otros practicaron en otra zona.

\- ha como demonios uso esto? - César.

\- no seas tonto es fácil - Gray.

\- enserio dime como! - César.

\- si dinos - Marín.

\- si Gray quiero ver te - Rían.

\- ha si claro sólo miren haya voy! - Gray.

El saltaba al agua con su tabla el movía las manos y los pies pero no se movió ni un centímetro y se quedaba con cara de maldita sea porque no pasa nada se colocó de pie y se intentó establecer en la tabla mientras esperaba algo.

\- Jubia tiene que ayudar a Gray Sama - Jubia.

El agua se movía a dirección a Gray lo cual provocó que el estuviera a punto de caer al agua César observaba y tenía dudas del como lo había hecho.

\- Eto tengo que tener el equilibrio en esa tabla y moverme a la dirección contraria verdad o me equivoco? - César.

\- exacto eso tienes que hacer - Marín.

\- y como lo entendiste? - Rían.

\- veía los movimientos en Gray y los chicos que están en esa zona - César.

El montaba la tabla haciendo su primer intento para su sorpresa se acostumbró rápido y empezó a moverse se acostó en la tabla y empezó a remar más adentro del agua para esperar una ola cuando apareció una pequeña ola empezó a moverse para tomarla, las chicas lo miraban al ver que lo había entendido muy bien el cómo surfear él se movía bien con la ola se deslizó de arriba y bajo en una forma profesional.

\- wou eso fue real mente bueno - rían.

\- si no puedo creer lo rápido que aprendiste - Marín.

\- eso fue suerte - Gray.

Cruzaba los brazos y volteaba a otro lado, en el mismo tiempo que ocurría eso Erza y compañía se inscribieron al concurso a excepción de Natsu ellas tomaron una tablas para practicar en el agua.

\- Lucy sabes usar esto - Erza.

\- si... Bueno casi je... - Lucy.

Ya estando en el agua Erza vio a César montar una ola observando cómo se movía ella noto una nueva ola a su dirección ella no podía quedarse atrás se arriesgó a tomar la ola ya estando en ella se deslizó con estilo con la ola y su descenso de ella fue excelente por lo cual Lucy, Happy le aplaudieron emocionados.

\- eres increíble Erza! - Lucy.

\- ayer Erza! - Happy.

\- eso se ve divertido aunque bsbos - Natsu (este se mareo)!.

Mientras que estos disfrutaban el espectáculo cuando escucharon un alta voz.

\- chicos y chicas ya están listos para el concurso, están listos para ver los mejores trajes de baño sí! Estoy hablando del turno de las chicas que concursaran - Alta voz.

\- Gray vamos a ver el concursos de las chicas! - César.

\- si vamos - Gray.

Ya los dos fuera del agua vieron los primeras concursantes ya al pasar varias chicas que concursaban al ver las dos últimas que pasaban quedaron sin palabras y sorprendidos (ojos en blanco) al ver quiénes eran. Muy bien nuestras dos últimas concursantes son Erza y Lucy si! Hagan su mayor esfuerzo chicas - locutor.

estas entraron al agua con sus tablas se veían decididas al acercarse a la primero ola ambas la montaban perfecta mente Lucy subía su ola dominándola dando un salto en el aire para caer mientras está se empezaba a cerrarse, Erza entraba al ojo de la ola dejando sorprendidos a muchos cuando esta empezaba a hacerse más pequeño salía una Erza dando un salto para una caída perfecta sobre el agua dejando a un más sorprendidos a los jueces y a las personas, mientras que César sonreía al ver al agua alrededor de Erza.

\- **Que hermosa se ve Erza** \- César.

Cuando la pelirroja salía del agua para unirse a una rubia varios chicos las rodeaban aplaudiendo su acto uno que otro las coqueteaba.

\- Wou estuvieron increíbles chicas - chicos.

\- Si chicas me gustaría invitarles una soda o lo que ustedes quieran vengan - chico.

\- Eto... Erza que hacemos...- Lucy (estaba nerviosa).

\- Yo no sé qué hacer Lucy pensé que tu sabías controlarlos - Erza.

Cuando uno de ellos intentó tomar la mano de Lucy para llevársela era interrumpido por el tremendo golpe que recibía pasando tan velozmente y el aire con unos ligeros rastros de flamas en su cuerpo.

\- Ha quien se ha atrevido maldito la pagarás - chico.

\- Natsu... – Lucy (apenas un susurro in audible).

Varios chicos saltaban sobre el peli rosa siendo esparcidos por otros golpe dejándolos a los que estaban en el aire en ese momento eran enterrados en la arena por unos golpes ajenos de parte del peli rosa.

\- No queremos problemas será mejor que no molesten ya que no queremos hacer daño entienden - César.

Rían y Marín estaban anonadas por velos que fu el chico que estaba a su lado el que había golpeado a los que estaban cerca de la pelirroja y ahora estaba con Natsu y ambos dejaban al gran grupo de chicos en el suelo mientras que Gray caminaba desde los baños hacia las chicas cuando escuchaba el gran alboroto y caminaba para ver quién diablos hacia tanto ruido.

\- Ha discúlpenos no volverá a pasar – chicos (coro).

Salían corriendo los que podían y los demás eran recogidos del suelo ya que estaban inconscientes.

\- Gracias Natsu y César pero no tenías que ser tan rudo con ellos no lo creen - Lucy.

\- ha es que es para que aprendieran Lucy a si ya no serás molestada – Natsu (hablaba como niño pequeño escudándose).

\- Nosotras podíamos controlar la situación - Erza.

\- Ha disculpa nos Erza! – coro (je reían como tontos por el miedo).

\- Marín creo que no tienes oportunidad - rían.

\- Si ya lo veo creo que esa pelirroja me lo ha ganado - Marín.

\- je lo siento por ti yo todavía tengo a mi Gray - rían.

\- Porque me presumes he quizás el pero... - Marín.

Una enorme ola salía del océano que atrapaba a las dos llevándoselas quien sabe dónde.

\- No voy a permitir que se queden con mi Gray Sama – Jubia (tenía un brillo malvado en sus ojos).

Gray veía como un gato volador se acercaba a un peli rosa reía al ver que ambos estaban en el suelo temblando, buscaba a las chicas con las que estaban hace un momento.

\- En donde se habrán metido Marín y rían mm quien sabe cómo sea - Gray (el caminaba al grupo si tomarle importancia).

\- Valla que son muy buenas en el agua chicas... Y ustedes dan pena idiotas je – Natsu (se burlaba de los chicos).

\- tu cállate maldito exhibicionista de mierda! – ambos.

\- Aa con que quieren pelear idiotas cuando quieras! - Natsu.

\- Je ustedes no me sirvieran como inicio par de idiotas! - César.

\- Ya es suficiente ustedes tres - Erza.

\- Lo sentimos! – coro (no cambian).

\- Ayer - Natsu.

\- He Natsu deja de imitarme ayer - Happy.

Lucy daba una pequeña carcajada al ver a los tres como cachorros asustados.

\- vamos chicos por que no vamos a tomar agua o algo tengo mucha sed - Lucy.

\- Es un excelente idea Lucy Gray, Natsu y César vallan a traernos algo de tomar ahora - Erza.

\- si Erza! Se pusieron de Pie para ir a buscar lo que les habían encargado como rayos, las chicas y el gato azul tomaban asiento debajo de una sombrilla que había traído Erza en su enorme a maletas.

\- Bueno el concurso lo retomaremos en unos instantes! – alta voz.

\- Erza por que los mandaste? - Lucy.

\- Pues quiero oír que dicen de los resultados del concurso- Erza.

Lucy tenía los ojos en blancos al estilo anime por su respuesta de la pelirroja cuando llegaban dos chicos con un coco partido en dos y con una deliciosa agua de coco.

\- Aquí tienen- Natsu.

Le entregaba un basó a Happy y el otro a Lucy ya que estaba más cerca de el mientras que el otro le daba el coco a Erza porque era la única que no tenía un vaso.

\- Disfrútalo Erza - César (le sonreía a la peli roja ella lo aceptaba devolviendo la sonrisa cuando lo tomo sus manos rozaban se separaban de golpe con un tono en sus mejillas tomando de su coco, Lucy notaba ese detalle y sonreía.

\- que... Ocurre Lucy - Erza.

\- No nada je- Lucy.

\- Que tal chico y chicas guau gracias por esperar los jueces después de una larga toma de decisiones ya tenemos los resultados – alta voz.

\- Mm en donde esta Gray? - Lucy.

\- quien sabe lo perdimos en el camino ji ji - Natsu.

\- shs silencio Lucy que quiero escuchar - Erza.

\- Bueno tenemos varios ganadores sólo 5 lugares número 5 con una calificación de 38 puntos esta rodol guau pasa por tu premio - alta voz.

Este se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la mesa de jurado tomando premio que eran 5,000 jewes.

\- Bien ahora el 4 lugar con 40 puntos tenemos a Lilian ven por tu premio chica - alta voz.

Ella fue a recibir su premio que eran 10,000 jewes.

\- bien en el 3 lugar tenemos a otra chica hermosa que es Lucy obteniendo 43 puntos – alta voz.

\- Que fui el 3 lugar? - Lucy.

\- eso es Lucy ve por tu premio! - Natsu.

\- Ayer – Happy.

\- buen trabajo Lucy estoy muy orgullosa de ti - Erza.

Lucy corría a recoger su premio con alegría por las felicitaciones de sus amigos y gato para llegar a la mesa.

\- Bueno chica tu premio es este 15 000 jewes, junto con dos pases para entrar en el bar del hotel del cual somos promocionados podrás comer y beber todo lo que quieras gratis! - alta voz.

\- Que buen premio te dieron Lucy - César.

\- si verdad que buen premio je - Lucy.

\- Bueno con el 2 lugar tenemos a un chico él cual traer vueltas locas a las chicas de la playa con su pelo negro este es Gray – alta voz.

\- Je tenía que ganar un lugar ya que no puedo perder contra otro cabeza de flama - Gray.

\- Que demonios as dicho maldito desnudista de mierda! - César.

\- Con que quieres pelear maldita paleta! - Natsu.

\- ustedes tres ya basta Gray ve por tu premio ahora! - Erza.

\- Si señora – trio de bobos.

\- Gray rotura premio es este 20 000 jewes y dos pases a el bar del hotel felicidades galán-altavoz.

\- Ya vistes como se gana un trofeo e dúo de cerebros ardientes je - Gray.

\- Tú maldito bas... - César.

\- Bueno este resultado no lo teníamos en mente pero la verdad fue excelente con los movimientos en el agua tanto como dominó de la ola entrando al ojos y el otro de no caer como los demás! - altavoz.

\- Otro? - público.

\- así es señores y señoras hablo de la participación de dos competidores que fueron una bomba si quizás sus apuestas hechas sean una ganancia este es un empate entre la hermosura de la señorita Erza y la masculinidad de César sí! - alta voz.

\- He? - César y Erza.

Vamos pasen por sus premios ya que los tendrán que compartir bueno su premio son dos noches y tres días en el hotel patrocinador en las mejores habitaciones con toda la comida que puedan comer y con dos pases a el bar del mismo durante los días que estén y 50 000 jewes chicos ese es su premio el problema es que deberán compartir? – alta voz.

Los ganadores recogían su premio mientras que un encargado del hotel les pedía unos minutos para arreglar el asunto de los dos ganadores en ese tiempo Natsu y los restantes jugaban en la arena y olas en el mar en lo que salían sus dos amigos de dar sus datos.

\- Chicos que pasó con lo del premio he digo tenemos unos cuartos para nosotros por los pases de Loki pero ustedes? – Lucy (pregunto curiosa).

\- pues hablamos sobre eso y llegamos a un acuerdo pedimos que si nos podían dar habitaciones separadas por si querían visitarnos claro chicas y chicos aparte pero sólo nos darán una entrada en el bar y de ahí los beneficios fuera del dinero los repartiremos en paredes iguales verdad Erza - César.

ella asentía con la cabeza después de la explicación se decidieron hacer un juego "amistoso" de voleibol Natsu hacia equipo con Lucy y su fiel amigo Happy, mientras que Erza, Gray y César pertenecía al otro equipo los demás vacacionistas veían completa mente aterrador juego y agradecían no ser el pobre balón en un salto en el aire que detuvo Erza a punto de caer intento moverse pero cayó sobre un peli canela quedando en una posición incómoda ya que ella estaba sobre el sentada como si este fuera un caballo apuntó de montar, los demás veían a Erza sobre el chico sorprendidos mientras que ella y el estaban del mismo tono que el cabello de ella poniéndose de pie rápido.

\- Eto yo...l..Lo...siento...-Erza.

No... Fue un accidente... Erza no te preocupes – César (tartamudeaba al igual que Erza y con el mismo tono).

Lucy al ver esa escena sonrió pícara mente al ver a sus amigo de ese modo echando su mente a imaginar

\- **Lucy miraba a una Erza sujetando el brazo masculino de un César que sonreía al verla con un vestido hermoso y este con un traje de noche que los dejaba ver elegante haciendo una linda pareja Ji ji va hacer interesante - Lucy.**

Bueno si queremos ir al bar tenemos que darnos un baño nos vemos ahí vamos nos chicos! - Lucy.

\- He y por qué tanto interés por ir al bar - Natsu/Gray.

\- E pues sólo quiero conocerlo je – Lucy " reía nerviosa".

\- Tiene razón Lucy tenemos que ir presentables esta noche después de Todo somos 4 de los ganadores y un empate - Erza.

\- Si tú lo dice Erza - Gray.

\- vamos a dejar sin plata ese barecito verdad Happy! - Natsu.

\- Ayer señor - Happy.

\- Como sea - César (se escuchaba desanimado).

Comenzaron a caminar al hotel esperando lo que faltara para la noche ya que habían estado toda la tarde jugando y estar listos en el bar, Natsu entró a su habitación junto a su fiel amigo gatuno, Gray llegó al suyo en puros calzoncillos siendo sorprendido por unos chicos que le habían dicho pervertido, Erza se despidió de Lucy entrando a su cuarto para cambiarse.

-** Bien ahora de iniciar el plan** \- Lucy.

\- Oye César dime como planeaste ir vestido esta noche? He! - Lucy.

\- em? no creo que valla - César (se escuchaba aburrido).

\- QUE! NO PUEDES HACER ESO! - Lucy.

\- Y por qué no? Mmm además no grites que si te escucho sabes - César.

\- Pues n... No puedes abandonarnos... - Lucy (se escuchaba preocupada).

\- **Je es que quiera abandonarlos...** Es que yo no tengo nada que ponerme - César (buscaba una excusa saliendo esa de ropa).

\- no hay problema vamos! - Lucy

Tomaba al chico arrastrando lo por el hotel a una tienda en donde pudiera comprar algo de ropa ya que ese hotel era reconocido por su variedad de tiendas dentro de él.

\- Es pera no tengo mucho dinero! - César.

\- ha vamos no seas así y lo de tu premio - Lucy.

\- enserio que eres pesada sabes - César.

\- **Ha como sea ni así te dejare ir** \- Lucy.

Después de transcurso de varios pisos arrastrados y buscando encontraron una enorme tienda en donde había mucha ropa para cualquier evento, Lucy arrastro a César hasta el departamento de caballeros en el cual encontró ropa elegante para la noche escogiendo varias prendas para que este se las pusiera y catalogar como se veía, mientras tanto en el cuartos de cierta peli escarlata después de despedirse de su amiga entró llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver lo enorme de la habitación, dio una vuelta rápida en ella era sorprendente tiene, un yacusi y encontró una cama que era tan suave que cualquiera podría tomar una siesta en ella todo los días, lo que llamó la atención de ella fueron los enormes cristales que remplazaban por puertas camino hacia haya abriendo lo encontrándose con una vista perfecta hacia el mar varias sillas de sol, por lo cual no dejó pasar el momento recostándose en una mientras el tiempo pasaba quedando completamente dormida.

(Bueno aquí Erza tiene su pesadilla de la torre del paraíso.)

Esta despertó con miedo algo que lo aterraba bastante sentirse vulnerable, eso no le agradaba a ella se levantó de su asiento sin ánimos de nada entró por la puerta y se miró en el enorme cristal enfrente de ella, notando que todavía vestía con su bikini se miraba un momento recordando las palabras de alguien en la mañana.

**#################### Recuerdo Erza ####################.**

\- Te... Vez muy bien Erza... Ha no pienses que te estuve observando! Es que yo... Ha! Te vez hermosa - César (este le daba la espalda a ella sonrojado).

\- Ha si muchas gracias... César - Erza (sus mejillas cambiaban de color por ese comentario).

Erza se sintonía como tonta al sonrojarse de ese modo, ambos chicos levantaron la mirada al verse un momento se agacharon y sus rostros tomaron un rojo vivo más intenso.

**#################### Fin recuerdo. ####################**

Ella se miró por un momento en el gran espejo frente a ella de cuerpo completo, sonreía para sí misma.

\- **No tiene nada de malo salir de la rutina...** Pero que digo yo no soy así - Erza.

Esta cambiaba su vestimenta a la armadura habitual en un instante apareciendo con la habitual ropa que llevaba se volvió a ver siendo sacada de sus pensamiento por unos golpes en la puerta.

\- Erza soy yo Lucy! Habré - Lucy.

\- Si ya voy **casi se me olvidaba ** \- Erza.

\- hola vine a ayudarte a escoger tu ropa para la noche - Lucy "tenía un par de estrellas en su ojos de emoción".

\- He qué tiene de malo ir así - Erza.

\- No puedes ir vestida de ese modo vamos Erza no seas mala si... déjame ayudarte - Lucy.

Juntaba sus manos para recibir una respuesta favorable para ella, Erza la miro algo extrañada por su comportamiento.

\- Esta bien es sólo por esta noche - Erza (accedía a la voluntad de Lucy).

Además de que tenía interés de vestir algo distinto y romper la rutina, Lucy es una conocedora de estas cosas ella tenía la idea de ser "más femenina", algo que la desanimaba ya que ella sólo sabía de armaduras no tenía una buena idea de vestir como las chicas de Magnolia.

\- Bien Erza y que tienes de ropa he muéstrame - Lucy.

Erza obedeció a la rubia haciendo muestra de varios vestidos que en una ocasión compro, los cuales no encajaban en esa noche, al parecer Lucy no los acepto después de media hora buscando en su requipamiento sin éxito Lucy buscó en el armario del hotel esperando encontrar algo útil, lo cual fue nada ya que el hotel no tenía ese tipo de servicio, ambas chicas agotadas de buscar la prenda adecuada, Lucy no podía decidirse Erza en su último intento convocó un vestido de color morado con unas flores en el mismo tono que su cabello, el cual tenía unos tirantes con un escote que sacaría suspiros de cualquier hombre y mujer no muy provocativo pero si llamaba la atención la parte de su espalda estaba descubierta haciendo una uve al final del escote de su espalda, también tenía unas zapatillas de tacón mediano del mismo color que el vestido de noche, su cabello lo llevaba suelto ya que su req-equipamiento no venía todo increíble.

\- Perfecto! – Lucy (daba unos pequeños saltos al verla).

\- enserio se ve bien? No es muy provocativo? - Erza.

\- No para nada se ve excelente, sólo falta tu peinado - Lucy.

\- y tú sabes peinar Lucy? - Erza.

Estaba sorprendida que su amiga supiera peinar, ya que ella le comentó a ella que no era muy hábil para eso.

\- No, bueno no es que no sepa especialista en ello pero te tienes que ver espectacular Erza - Lucy.

Erza no entendía el por qué tenía que lucirse esa noche, le preguntaría si no fuera que Lucy llamaba a aquel que la peinara para el "evento especial" a según Lucy.

\- Yo te abro puerta del cangrejo... Cáncer! - Lucy.

Aparecía el hombre con patas de cangrejo en su espalda y tijeras en mano con su habitual hebi, que este al ver a Erza con ese vestido quedó sin palabras ya que no pronunció su hebi después de verla.

\- Cáncer necesitamos un buen peinado para Erza esta noche por favor - Lucy.

Cáncer contestó con la cabeza para empezar con su trabajo de peinar a Erza hizo varios peinados con la cabellera escarlata los cuales cambiaba, por no ser aptos para ese vestido este hizo su último peinado, al parecer perfecto para su expectativa, el cabello escarlata caía en capas dejando ver el cabello algo esponjado el flequillo de su ojo lo levantó acomodando por su oído evitando que se tapara su ojo con este, cáncer contento desapareció para que esta vez Lucy fuera la que diera un pequeño delinee a sus ojos, para que resaltaran más su belleza terminando de ayudarle de vestir.

\- quedaste fantástica Erza! - Lucy.

\- No crees que es demasiado Lucy no es nada especial sabes - Erza.

\- Vamos Erza no seas así si – Lucy.

**\- Si como no ya verás Erza ji tengo que cumplir mi papel bien - **Lucy.

Ya cambiada salieron del lugar antes de que Erza se a arrepintiera u ocurra algo más, Lucy venía preparada con su vestido rojo y zapatillas de tacón mediano con su cabello suelto se veía bien, pero a ella le interesaba otra cosa y no su apariencia ambas chicas caminaron a los elevadores del hotel recibiendo una que otra mirada de los que pasaban, ignorando las por completo cruzando por una esquina a su destino notaron a un chico de espalda cerca de los elevadores, este tenía puesto un pantalón de vestir color negro con unos zapatos del mismo color nuevos, contaba con un saco del mismo color este volteo lenta mente hacia ellas para verlas frente a frente dejando ver que llevaba una camisa de color azul marino con rayas muy delgadas negras, tenía algo desordenado el cabello lo cual no lo hacías ver mal, al contrario se veía como un chico rebelde, este a ver a las chicas quedó sorprendido al ver una rubia con un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo, eso no fue lo que llamó su atención lo que este miraba era a cierta pelirroja con un su vestido morado detallado y un peinado que le llamó la atención, ya que la chica con el cabello suelto se veía hermosa con ese estilo, lo hizo ver varias estrellas a su alrededor de ellas, la ganadora de su atracción era la peli Escarlata camino por inercia hacia el dúo mirando a la dueña de su atención este quedó frente a ella, ella agachaba la mirada sonrojada por esa mirada, la rubia miraba a esos dos con una sonrisa de victoria de oreja a oreja.

\- Y que César dile como se ve Erza - Lucy.

\- Te ves hermosa, no puedo creer que aún pudieras verte más hermosa de lo normal - César (este decía lo que pensaba).

Erza se ruborizaba a tal punto de perderse con su cabello teniendo la mirada en el suelo, en cambio César saltaba al darse cuento de lo que acababa de decir poniéndose al mismo tono que ella.

\- perdón no fue mi intención... si te moleste **No pensé que diría lo que pensé...** diablos - César (tartamudear).

No hay problema... Pero gracias... Tú también te ves bien... - Erza (también tartamudeo).

Ambos levantaba la vista al sentirse más tranquilo se miraron una vez más regalándose una sonrisa tierna, con una pequeña marca de su rubor en sus mejillas, siendo interrumpidos por cierta rubia.

\- Bueno ya nos vamos - Lucy (tenía una sonrisa de victoria).

\- ha si vamos o llegaremos tarde - César.

Este caminaba al ascensor presionando el botón no tardó mucho ya que estaba en el piso de abajo, abriendo sus puertas el chico se inclinó haciendo que ellas se sorprendieran al verlo.

\- las damas primeo - César.

\- Muchas gracias **no pensé que César fuera así de caballeros **\- Lucy.

\- Ha si gracias - Erza.

**\- Valla si funcionó estar unos minutos antes y ver a ese sujeto hacer eso con aquella chica que subieron primero - **César.

Ambas chicas subieron al ascensor seguidas por el chico, esperando en el ascensor acabará de bajar comenzando la plática.

\- Y dime César has venido a un bar de juegos antes? - Lucy.

\- La verdad no sé qué sea eso je - César (sonreía inocente mente).

\- Que - ambas chicas.

\- No pensé que no los conocieras disculpa si te hice sentir mal - Lucy.

\- Si lo ciento César - Erza.

\- No hay problemas chicas, veré que hay en ese lugar - César.

\- Si... Si quieres puedes andar con migo - Erza (tartamudeaba su voz y su sonrojo eran evidentes).

En chico tomaba las manos de ella las juntaba mientras se acercaba a ellas demasiado emocionado.

\- enserio Erza me vas a acompañar! - César.

Este no notaba la acción pasada y la cercanía entre ellos sonrojándose de nuevo separaronse de inmediato con la mirada perdidas al techo, la rubia frente a ellos sonreía por su inocencia y fáciles de sonrojarse.

**\- Je parece como si yo no estuviera aquí - Lucy.**

\- Ne Lucy no nos quieres acompañar - César.

\- Si Lucy ven con nosotros - Erza.

\- Eto yo no sé no quiero... - Lucy (fuera interrumpida).

\- Vamos ven para que sea más divertido - César.

\- Está bien me quedaré con ustedes (les sonreía) **parece que no quieren quedarse solos por no saber que decirse entre ellos - Lucy.**

Los tres llegaron a su destino después de unos minutos salieron del ascensor, sujetadas del brazo del chico y ambas chicas, pasaban la enorme puerta con un letrero decía bienvenidos, llamando la atención de varias persona que los vieron en el concurso de surf, Erza vio desde la entrada una mesa en donde jugaban carta, ella Halo al chico y la rubia a la mesa tomando haciendo de inmediato pidiendo un juego ella era una chica muy hábil en esos tipos de juegos.

\- Increíble Erza es muy buena en esos juegos - Lucy.

\- Si desde que se sentó no ha dejado de ganar - César.

Erza sonreía victoriosa al ver como sus amigos la alababa junto a una multitud sorprendida al ver lo buena que era y dejado sin dinero al sujeto que tenía una racha perfecta.

\- No exageren chicos - Erza.

\- Disculpen chicas no gustan unas bebidas? - César.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas al oír lo que les ofrecía César.

\- Es que no entendido como es este juego y me gustaría traerles algo? Para estirar los pies - César.

\- mm por mi está bien César yo quisiera una paloma, sabe que sean dos palomas verdad Erza que quieres una - Lucy.

\- mm... está bien - Erza.

\- bien las traigo enseguida! - César (sonreía a ambas chicas mientras caminaba).

\- Porque me pediste una paloma e Lucy... - Erza (le susurraba a Lucy al oído).

\- Si no lo querías lo hubieras dicho - Lucy (le contestaba en susurros).

\- Yo no quería verme extraña pidiendo agua - Erza (siguen en susurros xD).

\- disculpen van a jugar? - chico que reparte las cartas.

\- Ha si disculpa - Erza.

Bajaba su juego ganándolo de nuevo, dejando sorprendidos al público, César caminaba por el lugar hacia la barra observando a Gray en una mesa hablando con una chica de cabellera azul y esbelta figura con un vestido azul.

**\- Je ese calzoncillo con pies no que no vendría a estos lugares – César.**

Seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que un par de gritos lo sacó de su pensamiento.

\- Ha vamos sal número 18 vamos! - Natsu.

\- Si sal 18! - Happy.

**\- Ese Natsu sí que somos muy escandalosos - César.**

El chico siguió caminando hacia la barra que estaba a un par de metros, cuando de repente se fue la luz en un instante escuchando varios golpes y gritos, César volteo y corrió al escuchar el corazón de Erza latir rápida mente por algo que no tenía idea intento escuchar más su conversación pero no pudo los gritos eran demasiados estropeando su audición, esquivo varios objetos mágicos que intentaban capturarlo escuchando un disparo junto con el olor a pólvora quemada, uno en especial que era de quien estaba preocupado y ese olor era de miedo corrió más rápido y esquivando cartas mágicas, hasta que la luz regreso ya había terminado miro a una Lucy atada por una cuerdas extrañas a tres sujetos frente a Erza y una chica que tenía atada a Lucy.

\- Entonces Erza vendas con nosotros o tenemos que acabar con esta chica he qué dices? - Wally.

\- Wally ella no tiene nada que ver en est... - Erza (fue interrumpida).

Al ver como este salía volando por un golpe que le otorgaba un chico peli canela simon golpeo a César pero este se apoyó con su mano otorgando una patada en su cara haciéndolo retroceder que dando de pie al igual que un rubio que retrocedía evitando varios golpes que lanzaba el intruso nuevo cayendo cerca de Erza que miraba sorprendida como este había llegado.

\- Erza estas bien? - César.

\- He... Si... César yo... - Erza.

\- Espera Erza primero hay que traer a Lucy yo me puedo encargar de esos tres mientras tú vas por Lucy - César (el chico hablaba sin dejar que ella pudiera dialogar).

\- maldito como te atreves a golpearme cuando estoy hablando eso no es de caballeros sabes - Wally.

\- Je acaso te enojaste cubito - cesa (se burlaba del que reclamaba).

\- César... Esp... - Erza.

\- Miren idiota si lastiman a Lucy les arrancare las extremidades - César (pronunciaba sádica mente esas palabras).

Erza sintió como las cosas se ponían tan tensas ella sintió miedo, a lo que podría pasar si César atacaba a esas personas que le preocupaban que salieran heridos sin entender el, por qué estaban siendo atacados y tenía que actuar si no quería que alguien saliera lastimados.

\- Bien aquí va... - César (sentía un golpe con tal fuerza que no pudo ver de dónde salió).

César empezó a perder fuerza en sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que su vista empezó hacérsele nublada, movía la cabeza en búsqueda del responsable de ese golpe en su nuca reconociendo la culpable, dejándolo sin palabras siendo un pequeño susurro apenas audible.

\- Er... Erza... - César.

Este caía inconsciente contra el piso sin mover un músculo dejando a cierta rubia sorprendida al ver a su amiga golpear a César.

\- Erza por qué? - Lucy.

\- Iré con ustedes pero ya basta - Erza.

\- está bien Erza je – Wally.

Su brazo desaparecía, apareciendo atrás de Erza recibiendo el impacto en su espalda cayendo inconsciente en el piso con la mirada borrosa miro al chico ya ase en el suelo perdiendo la noción del tiempo, el equipo de cuatro individuos se marchaban con una pelirroja inconsciente cargada por el más alto del grupo.

**\- esto no es justo porque no fui liberada ha y César sigue sin moverse que tan fuerte le pego Erza... **Ha! **\- Lucy.**

\- Disculpe señorita intentaba perforar esta maldita carta con mi cuchillo - hombre vestido de lagartija.

**\- eso atravesó la carta **oye puedes cortar esta soga - Lucy.

\- Si lo intentaré - hombre vestido de lagartija.

Cortaba las soga a la mayor velocidad que podía por su tamaño Lucy se quejaba al sentir como la soga empezaba a apretar más y más, la soga era cortada en un instante de mayor preocupación.

\- muchas gracias mua - Lucy (besaba la carta del hombre).

Corría a ver a César notando que sólo estaba inconsciente empezó a preocuparse al ver que los otros dos chicos no llegaron en ese momento corrió en su búsqueda encontrando a Gray convertido en hielo y al tocarlo se despedazo, dando un gran grito de susto intentando unir los pedazos dejando la cabeza de Gray en su entrepierna, dando otro grito mientras gritaba asustada escucho a alguien hablar.

\- no te preocupes – voz femenina.

\- yo te acomodare – Lucy.

En un instante el hielo se derretía por completo apareciendo una mujer joven de cabello azul al igual que su vestido dejando ver a un chico peli negro que aparecía.

\- Tranquila Lucy - Gray.

\- Gray estas bien! - Lucy.

\- si Gray sama está bien gracias a Jubia no a ti... - Jubia.

\- Je si ya veo - Lucy (lo decía mientras una pequeña gota salía de su cabeza al estilo anime).

Mientras ellas discutían "Jubia" era expulsado un enorme torbellino de fuego a otro lado de unas mesas con varios gritos de enojo.

\- Jodido cubo como se atreve a hacer me eso! - Natsu.

Las dos chicas llegaban junto a un chico sin camisa.

\- Ya para Natsu - Lucy.

\- Si flama de quinta ya apágate! - Gray.

\- Maldita sea ese maldito cubo que me disparo en la boca y ahora tu maldito play boy de mierda - Natsu.

\- Natsu es normal que Gray se quite la ropa, pero para nada que alguien reciba un disparo en la boca! - Lucy (se oía sorprendida por lo que decía Natsu).

\- Como sea en donde esta Erza y César? - Gray.

\- César está al otro lado inconsciente... Y Erza... A Erza se la llevaron... Lo siento no pude hacer nada - Lucy.

\- ha! En donde estas Happy! - Natsu.

\- Que también a Happy pero a él por qué? - Lucy.

\- esto esta raro su objetivo era Erza... Eso nos dijo ese sujeto de tamaño de pared - Gray.

\- Si en eso tiene razón Gray sama - Jubia.

En lo que los demás sacaban conclusiones un chico despertaba después de un rato inconsciente.

**\- Porque lo hiciste... - César.**

César escuchaba los gritos de Natsu se puso de pie para llegar en donde estaban los demás, escuchando lo último sin saber que a Erza se la habían llevado inconsciente.

\- Cállate Natsu - César.

\- Por quien me tomas e hermano idiota - Natsu (estaba furioso por lo que le ocurrió).

\- tienes algún plan para ir por Happy e baka! - César.

\- Si! Mi plan es patear terceros y recuperar a Happy y a er... - Natsu.

\- Que te calles! Ha está bien iremos a traer a Happy y a ella - César (se escuchaba molesto por lo que ella le había echo).

Lucy, Jubia y Gray notaron como sus palabras sonaban si estar seguras de lo que decía Natsu al ser más despistado no se percató de lo ocurrido.

\- Bueno Natsu y yo utilizaremos nuestras habilidades para encontrar su olor ya que todavía es fresco vale - César.

Los demás asistieron en respuestas positiva, ambos chicos empezaron a olfatear el aroma detectando su esencia de inmediato corriendo tras ellos, Natsu en el instante se mareo al oler algo más en ese momento por donde iban.

\- han escapado por el mar - Gray.

\- Tenemos que buscar un bote rápido - César.

Tomaron un bote en la orilla de remos para alcanzarlos turnándose entre los chicos para remar se podía decir que nada más dos de ellos ya que Natsu caía mareado.

\- César dime tu porque no caes mareado como Natsu - Lucy.

\- mm que dijiste algo Lucy? - César.

**\- César sigue pensativo del por qué Erza lo noqueo - Lucy **(intentar calmar la tensión en el chico)**.**

\- y por qué tú no te mareas César? - Lucy.

\- No lo sé quizás por tener poder de dragón slayer de agua y esté conectado con la curación como el poder de dragón slayer de aire eso me conto circuiría - César.

\- **Je no creo que me ponga mucha atención** \- Lucy.

\- No hay problema Lucy - César.

\- miren esa cosa - Gray.

Los demás al escuchar lo que decía él peli negro miraban a la dirección de donde este señalaba, mirando una enorme columnas que parcia una torre, ellos al verlo quedaron sorprendidos por su tamaño César siguió oliendo el olor de Erza teniendo una disputa mental, dando la orden de ver el lugar su seguridad y entradas.

\- bien logro ver a varios sujetos en la entrada... Mm Jubia cierto? - César.

\- Si! - Jubia.

\- Podrías hacerme el favor de explorar por debajo de esa torre a lo que recuerdo que tu puedes de transformarse en agua tu cuerpo verdad y no será muy difícil para ti verdad el ir - César.

\- Jubia hará su mejor esfuerzo y regresará de inmediato - Jubia.

\- Muchas gracias Jubia - César.

Jubia partía mientras que Lucy, Gray y el inconsciente de Natsu no entendía su idea de buscar por debajo de la torre hasta que preguntaron.

\- Oye porque mandaste a Jubia a revisar? - Gray.

\- Pues podemos hacer este rescate yo creo que esta torre que esta sobre el agua debe de tener una entrada si es así yo entraré por la puerta principal de ese modo llamare la atención de todos eso guardias y dejará descubierto varios puntos y es ahí donde entrarán ustedes sin encontrase muchos problemas - César.

\- Ya veo aras una distracción para que nosotros entremos suena arriesgado no crees? - Gray.

\- si por eso lo haré yo para tener menos personas arriesgándose - César.

\- no estoy desacuerdo pero suena razonable - Gray.

\- Jubia ha regresado y ha encontrado un hueco debajo del agua - Jubia.

\- Bien a partir de aquí se iniciará el plan, te contaré Jubia - César.

\- No hay necesidad Jubia escucho gracias al agua y ayudare en lo que sea **todo por Gray Sama** \- Jubia.

\- bien en marcha - César.

César nado por debajo del agua para tener el control ya que ese elemento era uno más de los que dominaba, Natsu y compañía nadaban a toda prisa esperando escuchar la señal del alboroto que aria en el otro lado el primer dragón slayer saltaba del agua atrapando a dos sujetos de inmediato noqueando los uno tras otros mientras los demás guardias vieron su entrada dieron aviso a los demás que un intruso estaba en la entrada principal arrasando a la mayoría de los demás guardias sin problema.

\- He chicos necesitan de nuestro apoyo en la entrada parece ser que hay un sujeto que está haciendo destrozos - primer guardia.

\- Vamos! - grupo de guardias.

Natsu al escuchar eso salió del agua con los demás entrando por la parte inferior del edificio empezando a enfrentarse con los pocos guardias que quedaban ganando la batalla sin problemas.

\- Bien vámonos... pero por dónde? - Natsu.

\- Miren haya arriba! - Lucy.

Se empezaba a abrir una puerta, bajando consigo una escalera para que ellos subieran más arriba.

\- Nos están invitando a entrar - Gray.

\- Si eso aparece Gray Sama - Jubia.

\- Oí Jubia sólo dime Gray quita el "Sama" - Gray.

\- No creo poder mi Gray Sama - Jubia.

\- Chicos tenemos que subir apresurarse o se quedan ahí abajo! - Natsu.

\- Que en qué momento subsiste cerebro derretido!. - Gray.

\- Gray apresúrate - Lucy.

\- Gray Sama! - Jubia.

\- Que espérenme **maldita sea en que momento me quedé sólo? - Gray.**

Mientras ellos entraban por la nueva puerta un sujeto los miraba por un cristal en distintas posiciones miraba al equipo de Natsu y compañía, pero eso no era lo raro para él lo extraño fue ese chico que atacaba la entrada principal solo sin ninguna dificultad desde que llegó, no esperaba que su ejército pudiera contra él ya que no eran magos de mucha experiencia pero al ver su forma de pelear junto su velocidad le sorprendía, lo más integrador era el saber quién demonios era y ese poder que ocultaba era lo que más le intrigaba.

\- Jellal por que los dejas pasas? – sujeto.

\- tranquilizante que esto es un juego - Jellal.

\- Un juego? Qué demonios piezas si no actuamos... - sujeto (fue interrumpido).

\- Dime conoces el juego de ajedrez? - Jellal.

\- Mh que tiene que ver eso? - sujeto.

\- Pues en ese juego primero van los piones al ataque y después tenemos que pensar en el siguiente movimiento ja ja ja ja!- Jellal.

En ese transcurso fue suficiente para que Erza se libera de su prisión y noqueara a shou requipándose con su habitual armadura, saliendo del calabozo en búsqueda de quien había envenenado a sus camaradas contra ella metiendo les esa idea sobre ella y terminar con esa torre cueste lo que cueste encontrándose con un grupo.

\- Natsu, Gray, lucy que hacen aquí y con ella de lord plantón? - Erza.

\- Pues a que más ha de ser, hemos venido por ti y Happy - Gray.

\- Si dime en donde esta Happy!? - Natsu.

\- Que también se han traído a Happy? - Erza.

\- Acaso no estabas con él? Erza - lucy.

\- no, pero no creo que esté en peligro ya que a miriana le gustan los gatos - Erza.

\- Rápido tenemos que ir por el! - Natsu (estaba exaltado por su preocupación).

\- Espera Natsu! - Erza.

El dragón slayer volteo a ver a Erza desde la puerta del comedor en donde estaban esperando que la chica dijera algo.

\- Natsu, chicos váyanse yo iré por Happy... Porque yo... Tengo que hacer esto sola - Erza (a Erza se le escuchaba distinta su voz).

\- qué demonios estás diciendo Erza! Happy es mi amigo y yo no lo abandonare aunque tú lo digas! - Natsu (estaba furioso por lo que decía la peli escarlata).

\- Si no me vas a ayudar me voy - Natsu.

Erza al escuchar a Natsu hablar de esa manera le dolió pero esa mirada, le recordó a la que la vio a si antes de llegar a ese lugar.

######################## Recuerdo de Erza ######################

\- Erza porque... - César (lo decía en un susurro mientras perdía la conciencia).

Erza al ver esa mirada de tristeza por ver quien lo había golpeado ella en un instinto trato de ir a él y pedirle disculpas por el golpe otorgado, era algo extraño que ella pensará en eso pero tenía que ser fuerte si no quería que ninguno de los dos bandos saliera herido.

######################### Fin recuerdo ###########################

\- Erza por qué dices eso tú no eres de esa manera - Gray.

Cuando Gray dijo esto Erza volteo a verlos sacada de sus pensamientos, Gray y compañía pudo ver como el ojo de Erza intentaba evitar el llanto con una mirada pérdida (les contaba lo que ella había vivido cuando era una niña y lo que paso en esa torre).

\- Tienes razón Gray chicos lo ciento... Encontraremos a Happy y terminar de una vez por todas con esto sola - Erza.

Gray al instante no entendía bien el porqué de esas palabras pero su instinto insistía en que algo no andaba bien a sí que tendría que estar muy atento a lo que venga, en otra parte de la torre se ve a un chico frente una puerta con varios escuadrones tras el completamente inconscientes este se limitó a voltear a verlos cuando la enorme puerta se habré dejando ver su interior este camino buscando rastro de los presentes con su olfato encontrado que algo o alguien estaba interviniendo con el aroma del lugar.

**\- Creo que tendré que buscar los a la antigua -** César.

Este prosiguió a caminar por la enorme torre recordando como aquella chica que lo golpeó lo miraba al notar culpa y preocupación en sus ojos.

**\- Porque Erza me golpea acaso nos esta traicionando porque me mira de esa manera yo... No sé qué pensar yo **Erza porque... - César.

Fue lo último que pensó antes de caer inconsciente.

(Aquí la pelea contra Wally es la misma hasta la llegada de los asesinos oky).

En lo que los jugadores se movían Jellal observaba con mucha atención al chico desconocido.

\- Ja ja ja que sorpresa marcha mejor de lo que yo pensé reviviremos a Zeref y después de eso liberaremos a su mascota para crear nuestro paraíso soñado ja ja - Jellal (reía como maniático siendo interrumpido).

\- Jellal tenemos que detener a esos niños si no queremos estar en problemas - sujeto desconocido.

\- Si tienes razón aunque ellos no me preocupan en absoluto - Jellal.

\- A no te confíes demasiado - desconocido.

\- pero que dices no podemos perder mientras tengamos el apoyo de mi maestro, bien ya puedes traerlos que la jugada seria ya darán inicio - Jellal.

De la nada aparecen tres individuos en lugar de ese sujeto en donde estaba el primero dos de ellos con una apariencia algo extraña y la chica era más normal que los otros dos.

\- comencemos la segunda jugada chicos ja ja - Jellal (sonrisa).

shou había encerrado a Erza en una carta después de escuchar una verdad que lo desorbito por completo al no saber en quien creer en búsqueda de una respuesta con Jellal, Gray Lucy y Jubia se separaban de nuevo ya que Natsu había desaparecido antes el buscaba a Happy, Gray buscaba a shou mientras que las dos chicas buscaban a Natsu y marcharse de ese lugar el no entendía pero sentía una preocupación, en los gigantescas columnas caminaba un chico con la mirada pérdida parecía que no podía comprender algo no mejor dicho las acciones de ella.

**\- Quizás yo no tengo mucha idea de cómo pensaba ella quizás, por haber estado en las colinas con los ancianos a los cuales ayude por una largo tiempo, por ese motivo debo de ser algo bobo, como en el momento que conocí a esas chicas en la playa con trajes de baño me ruborice en ese momento, en cambio Erza ella se veía tan hermosa alado de ellas... Yo... **Erza tengo que encontrarte tengo que alejar estas duda sobre ti yo quiero estar a tu lado... (Lo último lo dijo en un susurro) Erza! - César.

Este empezaba a correr al estar lejos de las zonas en donde se iniciaba las peleas entre Lucy y Jubia contra un guitarristas raro, en un principio Lucy pensaba que Jubia ganaría, pero ese sujeto la atrapó en un hechizo sometiendo a Jubia en su juego y atacar a Lucy, (en esa batalla va hace la misma que el anime) en el momento que se unieron sus manos y combinaron sus magias atacando al sujeto con un gran ataque de agua lanzando lo en contra de un muro en donde se habría una puerta dejando ver una figura humana enfrente.

\- pero que mierda - chico.

**\- golpe de acero del dragón de agua!** \- chico.

El ataque que se dirigía en contra de este era rechazado por el chico con su ataque lanzando al roquero con gran encontrar del techo destrozándolo al impacto y con la misma fuerza era enviado al mar, quedando atónitas las dos chicas al ver de quien se trataba.

\- César... - Lucy.

\- Mm Lucy Jubia que hacen aquí en donde esta Natsu, Happy y lo más importante en donde esta Erza - César (buscaba a los susodichos en el lugar.

\- No los hemos encontrado aún - Jubia.

\- Ha entiendo per... - César (una vos lo interrumpe de golpe).

\- Ha! Mira bien mocosa no me gusta que me llames seguido tengo cosas que hacer me has oído! - acuarios (le gritaba a Lucy que era algo normal para ella, pero no para los otros dos).

\- Disculpe señorita tranquilícese je – César (reía falsa mente).

\- Ha! Quien tiene el valor de decirme eso? (reclamaba la chica peli azul) - acuarios.

Cuando volteo miró al chico con rabia y enojo desenfrenado esperando una respuesta.

\- tranquilícese si haces muchos corajes no podrás lucir esa linda sonrisa je - César.

Este tartamudeaba y alzaba las manos algo nervioso ya que ignnel le había contado que una hembra enojada era lo peor, lo mejor era tratarlas tierno, acuarios al oír esas palabras perdió su postura dominadora a una más femenina con aspecto nervioso, agachó la mirada con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Ha yo pues... Ella me hace enojar... - acuarios (inflaba las mejillas como niña).

**\- Que yo la hago enojar? - Lucy.**

\- Je bueno trata de no enojarte mucho si linda - César.

\- Hai nos vemos, adiós mocosas - acuarios.

\- Jubia y Lucy se abrazaban al ver como acuarios cambiaba de postura cuando hablaba con ellas y al hablar con él era otro asunto, desaparecía acuarios dejando algo confundido a César por su reacción que tenía aquella chica y las preguntas por parte de la otras dos.

\- En donde ha estado César sama? - Jubia.

\- Deja eso para más tarde como controlaste a acuarios - Lucy (le pedía una explicación).

\- Eto pues no tengo idea sólo le hable como me dijo una vez ignnel je - César.

\- he? - ambas chicas.

\- Bueno mi padre ignnel me contó una historia pero, se las contaré más tarde primero tenemos que ir por Erza, Gray, Natsu y Happy - César.

\- Eto - ambas chicas.

\- Je disculpen chicas se me había olvidado que están cansadas - César (se rasca su cabeza).

Se preparaba para salir corriendo en búsqueda de sus demás camaradas, siendo detenido por una voz a sus espaldas regresando la mirada en esa dirección.

\- César... - Lucy.

Dudaba en decirle a César lo que Erza les contó, antes de que shou la encerrara en una de sus cartas, y también en donde por primera vez vieron el lado vulnerable de la gran titánia.

\- Que ocurre Lucy? - César (miraba como la rubia se perdía en sus pensamientos).

\- He bueno... Quiero decirte algo que Erza nos contó... - Lucy.

Contaba la historia que ya habían escuchado de viva voz de Erza sobre su pasado César escuchaba atento todo el relato, en otra parte se llevaba la pelea de Natsu contra cabeza de cubo, terminando en contar la historia Lucy a César este tenía la mirada agachado con cierta pena como si estuviera en ese momento o un recuerdo que tenía en la cabeza su mirada era dudosa ya que su cabello le tapaba los ojos sin decir ninguna palabra se levantaba, comenzaba a caminar hacia la otra entrada deteniéndose.

\- no te preocupes traeré a Erza y a los demás de regreso - César (caminaba sin dirigir la mirada a ellas).

Salía corriendo hacia el otro lado decidido ir por Erza y los demás maldiciéndose así mismo por haber pensado que Erza lo había traicionado con al parecer él no tenía la confianza con las demás personas como era, sin detener el paso.

######################## Con Natsu vs cubo ##################

Antes de que ellos pudieran seguir con la conversación aparecían unas extrañas bocas en las paredes comenzando a hablar.

\- jeje hola mis queridos invitados a partir de este momento se iniciara un pequeño juego que desarrolle que será ustedes contra mi pequeño quipo y cuando lleguen a la parte superior me encontraran les deseo suerte si sobreviven - Jellal.

\- Oye cubo estás bien? - Natsu.

\- Porque maldita sea Jellal por que nos traicionaste maldita sea! salamander por que no me acabaste cundo tuviste la oportunidad? – Wally.

\- oye no sé qué pasa pero nosotros no hacemos eso - Natsu.

\- Como que nosotros? – Wally.

\- Bueno nuestro gremio tiene otro tipo de idea sobre nuestro compañeros, bueno me voy ya estás mejor Happy! Vámonos hay que llegar a la sima - Natsu.

\- Ayer señor! - Natsu.

Ambos magos de fairy tail salían por la ventana para dirigirse a la planta alta de este el sujeto de cabeza de Wally miraba como volaba Natsu desapareciendo de su vista cayendo inconsciente con un sonrisa en su rostro, Natsu volaba a una gran velocidad notando un bulto a lo lejos siendo golpeado por el objeto volador arrojándolo contra una pared empezando a reventarse por otro golpe que recibía directamente al evitarlo Natsu cayo dentro del edificio con Happy en brazos.

\- Quien demonios eres?! Maldito - Natsu.

\- Hoho al fin te encuentro malvado criminal - sujeto extraño.

\- que criminal? Yo no soy ningún criminal! - Natsu.

\- Ja hemos estado siguiéndote en todo tus crímenes y los pagarás ahora - sujeto.

\- Ya verás cuando termine contigo! - Natsu (estaba furioso por quien lo había detenido).

Mientras Natsu y Happy estaban sorprendidos por ver al gigante abe enfrente de ellos la puerta se habría de golpe dejando ver a un sujeto de un gran tamaño se veía algo sofocado por correr sorprendido al ver a Natsu hay pero lo que más le aterro fue ver a aquel sujeto con cabeza de búho.

\- salamander tenemos que salir de aquí este sujeto es peligroso! - simón.

\- ven aquí pequeño dragón - sujeto.

\- Pequeño drag... Que cosa dices?! - Natsu (estaba sorprendido).

\- un búho Natsu es un búho! Grandote! - Happy (gritaba asustado).

\- Ya lo vi Happy! - Natsu.

\- Ya basta par de idiotas dejen hablar de mi apariencia - búho.

\- Oye si te consigo comida puedo marcharme - Natsu.

\- Tu sabes que come Natsu? - Happy.

\- Insectos no? o que comen? - Natsu.

\- no comen ratones - Happy.

\- Enserio yo también puedo comer ratones asados - Natsu.

\- No Natsu el celos come vivos - Happy.

\- que asqueroso - Natsu.

\- Ya basta malditos estúpidos! También como magos! - búho.

\- Ja eso será imposible ya que no estamos en el menú - Natsu.

Simón sorprendido de las tonterías que decían tanto el gato y el chico enfrente del corría y tomaba a Natsu del brazo halándolo con el mientras utilizaba su magia de oscuridad provocando que el cuarto se oscureciera pero antes de dar un paso más era golpeado por el búho dejándolo en un al estado.

\- es tu turno para pagar tus pecados, Haya voy! - búho.

\- ven estoy encendido! - Natsu.

Natsu saltaba encontrar del búho golpeándolo con su mano directo a su cara este al observar el golpe lo esquivo utilizando la misma fuerza de Natsu para lanzarlo encontrar del suelo Natsu daba una vuelta en el aire cayendo de pie, levantando la mirada para llevarse la sorpresa de que este ya estaba cerca de él dándole un puñetazo, siendo esquivando por el peli rosa quedando descubierto en el aire sin defensa para el búho este aprovechó ese descuido dándole una patada en el estómago lanzándolo contra una puerta atravesando recargando sus pies en el suelo para ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta.

\- No sé por qué me llames criminal... **abría sus ojos **pero como ustedes se llaman gremio si asesinan a las personas sólo por dinero sucio! - Natsu (estaba furioso).

\- pequeño mocoso de dragón como te atreves! - búho.

Natsu soltaba un rugido de dragón de fuego contra su adversario este lo esquivaba con su mochila cohete ganando velocidad lanzando golpes encontrar de Natsu este esquivaba los golpes agachados por cada golpe perdido, descuidándose Natsu al dar un salto quedando indefenso encontrándose algo que a él mismo lo sacó de sus sentidos al dejarlos indefenso y atrapado en la mochila cohete.

\- Ja ja has caído Salamandra! - búho.

\- Yo... bughs bajarme... D... Aquí!... - Natsu.

\- Que demonios salamandra! - Simón.

\- Conocemos todos los puntos débiles de nuestros enemigos! Y el tuyo, los cuales son los vehículos juju - búho.

\- QUE! Se marea con los vehículos! - Simón.

\- ju aquí se acabó - búho.

Saltaba contra Natsu que era soltado por su mochila cohete atrapándolo haciendo algo que sorprendió a todos y dejarlos sin palabras y sin poder hacer nada por lo rápido que era este.

\- Que se está comiendo a Natsu! - Happy.

\- Maldita sea Salamandra! - Simón.

\- Agh ahh sif ahh, estuvo delicioso bien probaremos mis nuevas habilidades - búho.

\- Natsu! Regrésame a mi Natsu! - Happy.

El búho atacaba a Happy lanzando un ataque de fuego encontrar de este, golpeándolo de lleno al felino haciéndolo caer a gran velocidad hacia el suelo Simón esperaba oír el golpe en cambio de eso una figura saltaba de la nada atrapando al pequeño gato con quemaduras levantando la vista en dirección de quien había atacado a Happy.

\- Gray... - Happy "estaba sorprendido de velo**".**

\- Que ocurrió aquí Happy? En donde esta ese idiota flamita? - Gray.

\- Gary... "Lloraba Happy" Natsu... - Happy "no podía seguir hablando por las lágrimas".

\- Que ocurrió?! - Gray "empezaba a preocuparse".

\- Él se lo ha comido! - Happy.

\- que! Como es que pierdes el tiempo así maldita sea! Y tú no tenías que seguir a ese idiota que encerró a Erza en esa carta! - Gray (gritaba furioso con un temblor en su voz".

\- Juju acaso piensas que puedes contra mí, dentro de poco tendré el poder de Salamandra - búho**.**

\- Je no me hagas reír sólo por haberte comido al cabeza de cerillo crees que puedes ganarme - Gray.

\- Ja ya veremos quién es el inútil - búho.

\- Para alguien que no confía en su propio poder, tienes que comerte a tus contrincantes y por un poco más de poder que mala reputación tienes - Gray.

La rabia del búho aumentó al escuchar como ese chiquillo lo estaba ofendiendo sin piedad burlándose de él, lo único que tenía en su mente en ese momento era acabar con ese pequeño infeliz con sus nuevos poderes para enseñarle una muy grande lección, absorbía una gran cantidad de aire preparando su ataque.

\- Pero que mierd... ** ese ataque no puede ser ese es... -** Gray.

Este lanzaba su ataque directo a Gray que sólo pudo crear una barrera de hielo para detener las poderosas ráfagas de fuego en contra suya, obteniendo un excelente resultado con su protección quedando sorprendido al ver que su escudo no salió bien librado después de todo el daño que recibió.

\- Huhuu pero mira que pasó con tu poderosa protección - búho.

\- Ha! Acaso piensas que pondré mucho entusiasmo al pelear contra ti? - Gray.

\- que has dicho!? - búho.

\- una copia barata del cabeza de cerillo no podrá contra mí! A decir la verdad ni siquiera el original puede! - Gray.

\- Ju acabare contigo y te comeré para obtener tu poder hoho - búho.

lanzaba otro ataque encontrar de Gray sin ceder en sus ataques ya que este continuaba defendiéndose lanzando sus lanzas de hielo encontrar de los ataques de fuego se derritan, pasando unas cuantas ráfagas, pero su cuerpo no salía bien librado recibiendo unas cuantas quemaduras esté se distraía en su último ataque que lanzaba en contra del búho creándose una cortina de vapor nublando su vista Gray buscaba a su oponente o algún ruido en donde fueran a su dirección escuchándolo detrás de él lanzando un nuevo ataque en esa dirección sus lanzas habrían un pequeño camino que dejaron ver que era una escultura la cual estaba destrozada, al voltear detrás de él pudo sentir como era golpeado con fuerza lanzándolo al aire este queriendo reaccionar siendo lento por su oponente en el aire recibiendo otros golpes de parte del búho.

**\- Maldición! ** \- Gray.

Cayendo al suelo adolorido por esos golpes que acababa de recibir, recibiendo una carcajadas por parte del enemigo Gray ignoraba por completo, ya que estaba ocupado en su mente recordando a cierta pelirroja de joven.

"bueno esta parte la saltare porque ya han visto ese parte verdad y escribirlo sería tedioso xD perdón eso pienso jeje".

\- Ella no tiene que estar de nuevo sola ella es parte de nuestra familia... La familia de fairy tail! Así que dejen de perder el tiempo y sal de ahí malditos cerebros de flamita par de inútiles! - Gray.

Esquivaba el golpe hacia el quedando debajo de su oponente golpeándolo con su ataque de hielo en el abdomen haciendo que este saliera volando escupiendo a un Natsu inconsciente cayendo cerca de Simón mientras que el búho caía en una jaula que estaba hay.

**\- Increíble... Así que estos son los magos de fairy tail... Pero ¿por qué dijo par? **

\- Simón.

\- Natsu! Gracias Gray! - Happy.

Gray reía un poco antes de caer de rodillas cansado por la pelea llamando la atención de Simón que este la daba a notar.

\- ¿Gray estas bien? - Simón.

\- Si sólo llévate a ese idiota y trae a Erza - Gray.

\- Pero tus heridas no puedo dejarte así como así - Simón.

\- yo lo llevaré a fuera con los demás - Happy.

\- Happy... - Gray.

\- Tu salvarte a Natsu ahora él debe ir por Erza y yo me encargaré de ti - Happy.

\- Bien qué esperas Simón vete con ese idiota y traigan la de regreso! - Gray.

\- Esta bien iré lo más rápido que pueda cuídense - Simón.

Salía del lugar por las escaleras a lo que sus piernas permitían, ya que él también estaba herido por ese búho que lo golpeó siguiendo su camino, mientras que Happy se acercaba a Gray para llevárselo volando entrando por la puerta una figura masculina que reconoció al chico y al felino de inmediato.

\- Gray Happy que les pasó? - César.

\- César como nos encontraste? - Happy.

\- Sólo seguí el aroma de Erza que viene de la parte de arriba y ¿ustedes? - César.

\- Tuvimos que pelear y Natsu fue comida por un momento hasta que Gray llegó - Happy.

\- O veo y en ¿dónde está? - César.

\- Él fue llevado por el grandulón para traer a Erza - Happy.

\- Happy que tan herido estas para que saques a Gray de aquí... - César.

Fue interrumpido por una mano en su hombro y que comenzaba a hablarle.

\- Tienes que traer a Erza... Ella no debe llorar, no debe estar sola de nuevo ya tiene amigos... - Gray.

Tenía la mirada agachada y con su cabello tapándole los ojos.

\- Porque tu... - Gray.

Era interrumpido por la persona enfrente de él.

\- No tiene que decir me nada... sólo se algo de su pasado por Lucy y Jubia, pero quiero saber más de ella, pero que en esta ocasión que sea ella misma la que me cuente y también que ella sepa más de mi pero será cuando este con ella frente a frente está bien Gray - César.

\- perfecto idiota - Gray.

\- Entonces curare las heridas de Happy para que te lleve a un lugar seguro - César.

\- je no pierdas el tiempo tienes que ir por ella - Gray (se oía molesto).

\- Claro cabeza de calzoncillo, además ya acabe baka - César.

Este se ponía de pie encargándole a Happy que cuidará de Gray despidiéndose de ambos saliendo de aquel lugar a toda prisa.

**\- Espera sólo un poco más Erza! **\- César.

\- Ha estoy herido no puedo ir más rápido maldita sea! - Simón.

\- Ha qué demonios pasó en donde esta ese búho?! - Natsu.

Acababa de despertarse en la espalda de Simón.

\- Gray lo derrotó cuand... - Simón.

\- Que! No puede ser verdad! Tengo que regresar ese bastardo se burlara de mi por esto! - Natsu.

Intento salir corriendo a toda prisa siendo detenido por el hombre llamado Simón.

\- Que quieres tengo prisa! - Natsu.

\- Tenemos que ir por Erza - Simón.

\- Que? Erza ella puede cuidarse sola sabes - Natsu.

\- Si eso lo sé pero ahora no es la misma ella... - Simón.

\- ella que? Me ha derrotado varias veces y a muchos más ella es imparable - Natsu.

\- si tienes razón pero ahora ella es vulnerable no tiene clara su mente y... - Simón.

\- No me interesa ella sabrá salir de estas nunca dudes de la poderosa titania! a has oído! - Natsu.

Simón sin palabras en la boca miraba a Natsu sorprendido por la confianza que tenía sobre su compañera recordando como una cubeta da de agua helada lo que pasaría en unos minutos.

\- Pero si no salimos de aquí el consejo decidió que disparen el etherion - Simón.

\- Y por qué no comenzaste por decirme eso! - Natsu.

Daba la vuelta para irse para su sorpresa el gran sujeto cayó de espaldas agotado por ese desgaste de energías.

\- Que tienes? - Natsu.

\- No es nada sólo ve por ella y Natsu no dejes que nada le pase - Simón.

\- Esta bien pasaremos por ti entendido - Natsu.

Salía a toda prisa subiendo las escaleras de la torre esperando encontrar a una Erza y victoriosa después de un combate contra un enemigo desconocido.

\- Me pregunto si Natsu podrá vencer a Jellal él es muy hábil en percibir una debilidad podrá vencer eso el gran Salamandra - Simón.

\- Que te ha ocurrido? - voz misteriosa.

Simón boletaba sorprendido por esa persona que venía subiendo las escaleras.

\- Tu... - Simón.

\- Dime en donde esta Erza y mi hermano - César.

\- Tu hermano... No sabía que Natsu tuviera un hermano? - Simón.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa o el tiempo se acabará con esa cosa llamada etherion y la dispararan - César.

\- Están en lo más alto de la torre - Simón.

\- Bien gracias - César.

\- Oye espera! - Simón.

\- Que ocurre Simón? - César.

\- Ten cuidado en esa batalla Jellal es muy hábil y peligroso no se toda la información de esta torre pero yo... - Simón.

\- No quiero sonar grosero pero ve al grano que tengo prisa - César.

\- Bueno lo que pasa es que Erza, está muy confundida con esto y Natsu querrá protegerla como de acostó, pero tu... sólo quiero pedirte que saques a todos de aquí si llegará pasar lo peor por favor a lo que me refiero es que no regreses por mí - Simón.

\- Je veo que te interesan más de lo que quieres demostrar no te preocupes sacaré a todos sin importar que me pase aunque mate a ese sujeto no dejaré que dañen a mi familia y ni a ella - César.

\- Ella... - Simón (se encontraba confundido en su mente pero contento su corazón por alguna razón que él no entendía del porqué).

César empezaba a correr con una sonrisa el recordar algo que Simón desconocía.

"bueno para esto la pelea entre Erza y la espada China se da desde el momento que Simón empieza a hablar con Natsu y termina después de que Simón peleará con Natsu para que valla por Erza y detenga a Jellal ella llega con Jellal y pelean ok bueno aquí entró yo".

**\- Demonios no llegaré a tiempo necesito corre más rápido! - **Natsu.

"En la sima de la torre después de que Erza golpea a Jellal"

\- Lo siento Erza yo no sé qué demonios me pasa yo... - Jellal.

\- No importa ya se nos acabó el tiempo se disparará el etherion y no podremos salir de aquí - Erza.

\- Er... Erza... Puedes darme un abrazo - Jellal.

\- Jellal tu... has regresado claro... Al final regrésate a ser tu desde todo - Erza.

El disparo del etherion callo en la torre del paraíso sin compasión, Gray con la ayuda de Jubia creaba un escudo para protegerse del impacto siendo lanzados contra la costa, siendo destrozada la barrera de hielo.

\- Maldición ese es el disparo del etherion maldición - Gray.

\- ERZA! NATSU! CÉSAR! – los miembros del gremio de fairy tail presentes gritaban llamando a sus amigos.

Después de un momento la luz cegadora desaparecía y los restos que quedaban del etherion dejaban ver algo que dejaba sin palabras a las personas que estaban tanto afuera y dentro de la torre.

\- Pero qué demonios pasa aquí porque seguimos vivos - Simón.

\- Esto es raro, no importa tengo que ir por Erza - Natsu.

**\- lo sospechaba ese sujeto estaba muy tranquilo con la información de ese cañón pero por qué? Que hizo de ese poder que lanzaron debo apresurarme, Natsu tienes que llegar antes tengo un mal presentimiento - César.**

####################### En la sima de la torre #####################

\- **Porque seguimos con vida?** \- Erza.

Jellal se ponía de pie con una sonrisa separándose de una Erza confundida hasta estar en una distancia considerable entre ambos empezando a reír como maniático.

\- Que pasó Jellal habla! - Erza.

Exigía una respuesta del peli azul el cual intentaba controlarse de esa risa maniática girando para ver la como se ponía de pie la pelirroja.

\- Sólo estoy feliz por poder cumplir mi deseo de traer de regreso a gran Zeref - Jellal.

\- Traer... A Zeref ? Como demonios piensas hacer eso? - Erza.

\- Pues te lo explicaré quizás no tengas idea, verás no podía juntar tanto poder de etherion así que me unía al consejo mágico para averiguar cómo conseguirlo, los muy tontos confiaron en mi revelando me toda la información y después de una complicada revisión de los papeles encontré el cañón etherion y descubrí que me daría el poder suficiente para reactivar la torre y... Y... (Intentaba contener la risa sin mucho éxito) Jaja que idiotas ahora gracias a ellos el gran Zeref regresará y crearemos nuestro mundo perfecto y la verdadera libertad que soñaste - Jellal. (Celebraba su plan ahora echó realidad).

\- Como todo este tiempo?... Como demonios entraste al consejo? Y estar aquí? E! - Erza.

Erza era cortadas sus palabras al escuchar otra vos que venía de atrás de Jellal reconociendo la de inmediato.

\- Je muy fácil mi querida Erza, yo puedo responderte esa pregunta - misteriosa voz.

\- Tú... Dijiste que detendría a Jellal a tu hermano gemelo! - Erza.

\- te equivocas de nuevo yo nunca tuve un hermano gemelo - Jellal.

\- En realidad somos la misma persona - hablaba el dúo.

En ese mismo instante una luz salía de ambos sujetos mientas caminaban acercándose hasta unirse en uno sólo dejando sin palabras a una pelirroja que miraba todo, sólo recordaba el cómo ese supuesto consejero les mintió a todos y a ella junto al maestro y se percataron que era un simple holograma como fue tan siega era lo que recorría en su mente en ese momento.

\- bien creo que fue bastante charla - Jellal.

Apareciendo de la espalda de Erza un conjuro rodeando sus brazos y piernas quitándole libertad de escape alguna a Erza, siendo arrojada hacia un cristal del etherion este empezó a absorber la haciéndola sentir vulnerable ante lo que pasaba, cerrando sus ojos por un momento queriendo imaginar que sólo era un sueño. No una pesadilla como las que tenía en ocasiones, sintiendo como la sujetaban de los brazos siendo sacada del etherion levantando la mirada.

\- Ha na... Natsu... - Erza (siendo un leve susurro exaltado de sus labios).

\- No entiendo mucho la situación, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que Erza no te ayudara a hacer tus planes! Porque ella es una maga de fairy tail! – Natsu (sonrisa).

\- Natsu por que no te fuiste como los demás? Esta es mi pelea - Erza.

\- No creas que te podrás llevar toda la gloria tu sola, y yo pienso que el también piensa igual que yo, de no abandonar te verdad - Natsu.

\- El?... - Erza.

\- Como te atreves quitarme a mi sacrificio! Maldito... - Jellal.

Lanzaba un ataque directo a Natsu y Erza que este no hizo caso Erza miro ese ataque siendo desviado hacia un lado como si fuera una simple pelota, mirando a la otra persona de la cual hablaban Natsu.

\- César también tu... - Erza. (Era interrumpida).

\- hemos venido por ti Erza, dime te encuentras bien? - César.

\- No! esta es mi pelea y... Yo debo superar esto aunque tenga que darlo todo tengo que liberarlos... Porque yo, yo... - Erza.

\- Acaso eres tonta o que Erza? Somos familia y la familia se apoya en todo porque así es fairy tail - Natsu.

\- cada vez que conozco más a fondo de fairy tail me doy cuenta que es una gran familia y por eso te ayudaremos, verdad Natsu! - César.

\- Si! - Natsu.

\- chicos... Yo no (una pequeña lágrima intentaba salir) quería... - Erza.

César se acercaba a Erza y Natsu dándole la mano a Erza ella la tomaba le costaba trabajo estar de pie por haber estrado en el etherion, el chico alzaba a Erza colocándose enfrente de ella.

\- César - Natsu.

\- Si lo sé - César.

En ese momento César daba un poderoso golpe en el abdomen de Erza dejándola sin aire para después caer inconsciente en sus brazos este la alzaba con delicadeza para mirar a Natsu.

\- Ponla en un lugar seguro cabeza hueca - Natsu.

\- Ja ja y ustedes creen que los dejaré irse con mi sacrificio he! - Jellal.

César y Natsu al escuchar esas palabras de Jellal sintieron una gran irá en su interior al oírlo reír, expulsando energía sin darse cuenta.

\- Erza estaba a punto de llorar... Y... sentía un gran miedo... Y... Yo no quiero verla de esa manera porque yo... Conocí ala Erza poderosa y a la que se preocupa por sus amigos y si tengo que matarte para no volverla a ver así lo haré porque yo... soportare su dolor por ella prefiero verla odiando me que verla sufrir! - César.

\- Interesante y tu harás eso e díganme hijos del gran dragón de fuego? - Jellal.

\- Si acabaremos contigo para que nunca vuelvas a amenazar a nuestra familia Jellal - Natsu.

\- Natsu encárgate del pondré a Erza en un lugar seguro - César.

\- he cuando llegues ya habré acabado - Natsu.

\- bien no tardaré - César.

En ese momento ambos chicos desaparecían de la vista de Jellal este percató a Natsu enfrente de él dándole un poderoso golpe en su cara lanzándolo contra un par de cristales que estaba a distancia chocando contra ellas destruyéndolas al impactarse, César alejaba a Erza del peligro ya que Natsu y mucho menos él se detendría por haber lastimado a Erza la recostaba en un par de cristales que la proseguirán el esperaba eso la miraba por última vez antes de irse a pelear con Jellal mirándola dormida y tranquila.

**\- Erza... Te protegeré para cuando despierten esto habrá acabado... **\- César (sonreía antes de irse).

Natsu esquivaba algunos golpes de Jellal, lo que más le costaba trabajo era segur su ritmo sus ojos no lograban alcanzarlo a ver en un descuido de Natsu fue golpeado con un ataque de Jellal lanzándolo al aire contra unos picos sobresalientes de un costado Natsu intento mover su cuerpo para evitar ese mortal golpe contra los pico sintiendo como alguien lo sujetaba de la espalda lanzando lo contra el suelo e impulsando se con ese movimiento contra Jellal, sorprendido al ver como César salvaba a Natsu y se lanzaba a él mismo contra el empezando su combate cuerpo a cuerpo Jellal daba unos golpes a César sin detenerse este esquivaba unos cuantos y contestaba otros le sorprendía la velocidad que Jellal tenía empezaba a emocionarse con esa pelea uno tras otro atacaban Jellal detenía una patada que se dirigía hacia su estómago dando una vuelta en el suelo preparando su patada en sus pies del otro derribando lo de un sólo golpe, César en el aire veía las intenciones de Jellal colocaba sus yemas de sus dedos en el piso por un instante impulsando se para atrás esquivando su puño que había preparado César este lanzaba una patada a la barbilla de Jellal dando en su objetivo lanzándolo al aire con fuerza mientras Jellal volaba formuló un sello mágico lanzando varias flechas de poder celestial encontrar de César este sonreía preparando su rugido de dragón.

\- Rugido de... Dragón... - César (era interrumpido por un ataque que salía detrás de él).

\- Rugido de dragón de fuego! - Natsu.

Eliminaba las estrellas de Jellal que caían hacia César, Jellal creaba un nuevo sello probando que este detuviera su golpe.

\- No creas que te vas a llevar la victoria tú sólo - Natsu (gritaba).

\- No como crees eso vi que lo tenías todo controlado je - César (usaba sarcasmo).

Natsu entendía ese sarcasmo de su hermano provocado que una gota de sudor apareció en su rostro al saber que no lo tenía controlado del todo.

\- ha! Sólo le di! algo de ventaja - Natsu (intentaba hacer un pretexto).

\- Ha claro... - César.

\- Maldito podría vencerte con una mano atada a la espalda! - Natsu.

\- Hay viene! - César.

\- Te demostrare quien es el más fuerte hermanito - Natsu.

\- bien dejaré de jugar con ustedes dos y acabaré con esta pérdida de tiempo - Jellal.

\- Venga que te estamos esperando - ambos dragones slayers.

Jellal se movía hacia los hermanos, Natsu esquivaba el golpe de Jellal con dificultad para que César lo detuviera y sujetara para darle la oportunidad de darle un golpe Jellal miraba como los dos dragones slayers se coordinaban, Jellal expulsada una nueva energía lanzándoselo a César mandando lo a volar.

\- Garra de dragón de fuego! - Natsu.

Natsu acertaba su golpe contra Jellal mandando lo al aire este detenía su impacto antes de golpear contra los gigantescos muros este miraba a un Natsu con desprecio mientras escupía la sangre que tenía en la boca después de ese puñetazo recibido, mientras que César se acercaba a Natsu.

\- Ja ja esto se pone interesante Dragneel ahora que he comprobado tu fuerza estoy completamente seguro que su último experimento salió bien todo lo que tardó el gran Zeref y pensar que su experimento había sido un fracaso ahora lo veo y no lo creo y con los documentos que encontré de este puedo liberar ese sello, podemos estar junto a gran Zeref - Jellal.

\- De que dormimos hablas? - César.

\- ha no me gusta cuando hablan de algo que no entiendo - Natsu.

\- Demuéstrenme el poder de un dragón slayer! Cachorros de dragón - Jellal.

\- Vamos nat... Su... - César (miraba a Natsu adelantarse).

\- Si sigues hay parado lo abre acabado! - Natsu.

César reaccionaba ante tal acción de Natsu, corriendo detrás de él intentándolo alcanzar a Natsu llegaba contra Jellal moviéndose tan rápido intentando lo golpear una tras otro ataque sin éxito alguno Jellal por su parte se aburría de jugar con Natsu este a una increíble velocidad golpeó a Natsu activando un nuevo sello incrementando sus ataques y velocidad Natsu sin ninguna oportunidad recibió la gran oleada de golpes sin poderlo creer, César por su parte no podía creer la velocidad que aquel oponente tenía en ese momento veía todo eso con mayor esforzó y obligando a su cuerpo aumentar su velocidad para poder alcanzarlo, Natsu por su parte estaba anonadado por la increíble velocidad de Jellal era tan rápido dando un último golpe a Natsu haciéndolo que este se desplomara en el suelo creando un cráter, César miraba por última vez a Jellal en un momento a otro desapareció de su vista este intento detectarlo con su olfato siendo sorprendido por la espalda ya que Jellal lo golpeaba con la misma fuerza con la que había golpeado a Natsu en algunos golpes los cargaba con más poder que los anteriores César sentía cada golpe habiéndolo sentir algo extraño con cada golpe que recibía sus músculos se sentían adoloridos y sin mucha libertad intentando lanzar golpes con sus brazos y piernas dando un golpe rápidamente siendo sorprendido por su atacante ya que este activaba un sello viendo como un par de cadenas lo sujetaba impidiendo que se liberara de un momento a otro Jellal creaba un nuevo sello colocándoselo en su pecho al chico peli canela que este sello empezaba a brillar.

\- Con esto bastará - Jellal.

\- Que has hecho yo... - César (sentía como su cuerpo dejaba de reaccionar y un gigantesco dolor en donde Jellal acababa de colocar el sello reaccionando a lo que Jellal acababa de hacer).

\- así que ya sabes que pasa he - Jellal.

\- No detente... no hagas esto... Nadie podrá controlarlo... Esta bestia... no tiene sentido común! - César (se oía asustado y su voz temblaba a lo que acababa de hacer dando un último grito de dolor combinado con un pequeño gruñido).

\- te equivocas cuando Zeref reciba su sacrificio tendrá ese poder bajo su mando y juntos crearemos! El mundo soñado! Acaso no lo entiendes! Ese es mi deber - Jellal (revelaba sus intenciones).

\- no creas que podrás... No te dejaré salirte con la tuya... - César (se oía agotado por el esfuerzo que hacia evitando que se rompiera su sello).

\- Ha maldito no te atrevas a ignorarme - Natsu.

\- ha veo que sigues consciente bien así podrás ver lo que viene - Jellal.

Natsu se colocaba de pie mirando de donde había escuchado la voz quedando sorprendido al ver a su hermano, él estaba atado con gigantescas cadenas de poder mágico además una expresión de cansancio y dolor como si por dentro lo estuvieran torturando preocupando lo de inmediato.

\- hey baka que demonios tienes? Maldito que le has hecho... Contesta! - Natsu (exigía una respuesta).

\- Natsu... **Bien está despierto si logró liberarme podré darles tiempo antes de que el despierte **Natsu quiero que huyas con Erza te daré tiempo - César (revelaba su plan).

Natsu quedaba atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar agachando la mirada ocultando sus ojos levantando su rostro de un sólo golpe.

\- No me venga con estupideces! Nosotros somos familia no sólo por ser del mismo gremio así que no me insistas yo lo derrotare y eliminares ese sello - Natsu (daba una típica sonrisa a César).

**\- **Cabeza hueca...** tiene razón quizás si derrota a Jellal el sello se desactive (**respiraba hondo) sólo no tardes - César.

\- Ja ja que conmovedor los hermanos no se abandonarían ja ja no me dig... - Jellal

Era cortado de golpe cuando intentaba burlase de los hermanos siendo silenciado por un golpe directo a su rostro siendo lanzado como un balón.

\- maldito canalla deja de destruir mi querida torre - Jellal.

\- je Lo siento pero mi gremio es experto en destruir cosas y yo soy el mejor haciéndolo idiota - Natsu.

Natsu advertía a Jellal dando otro golpe a la pared destrozándola y con llamas en sus manos Jellal estallaba en su furia al ver como ese niño se burlaba de, el Natsu sonreía al ver que tenía toda la atención por parte de Jellal.

\- Acabemos rápido que mi hermano está sufriendo y Erza tiene que despertar y ser la misma que conocemos! - Natsu.

Corría A toda prisa contra Jellal este esperaba el momento para atacar moviéndose rápida mente Natsu esperaba el momento que este lo atacara esperando que su agudo oído le sirviera con el pequeño ruido que genera Jellal al chocar contra el aire encontrar del esperaba paciente mente mientras se movía y esperando la oportunidad a que este estuviera lo suficiente mente cerca así no escaparía de su ataque.

\- Te tengo! - Natsu.

Lanzaba su golpe lleno de llamas a un Jellal que estaba enfrente del Jellal miraba ese movimiento sorpresa por parte del asesino de dragones, para sorpresa del mismo Natsu fue que él sonreía a ver su puño, desapareciendo de su vista de Natsu, reapareciendo detrás de él dándole una nueva paliza encontrar suya sin siquiera poder meter las manos por su velocidad que él tenía, dando unos últimos golpes elevando a Natsu del suelo sin dejarlo bajar para terminar con una patada en el estómago lanzándolo contra los escombros de la lacrimas que salían destrozando las con el cuerpo de Natsu, como Jellal no quería más interrupciones lanzó varios meteoros contra Natsu que seguía en el suelo recibiendo los por completo.

\- eso fue estimulante no lo crees (respiraba cansado) pero ya ha de estar muerto je con eso no era tan fuerte el gran asesino de dragones jaja! - Jellal.

César miraba atentamente a Jellal como daba la espalda ala gigantescas masa de humo que salía en donde se encontraba Natsu, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de César este sin entender el mensaje comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección en donde estaba Erza siendo sorprendido.

\- Cuerno del dragón de fuego! - Natsu.

Jellal giraba impresionado por la voz que acababa de escuchar mirando lo inesperado para el ver a un Natsu saltar de la enorme nube de humo golpeando con su cabeza en su estómago siendo arrojado nueva mente por Natsu.

\- Ja pensé que estaría muerto, pero tus ataques son débiles - Jellal.

\- y yo no puedo creer como ese idiota no puedes destruir ese hechizo si tus ataques no son tan fuertes - Natsu.

\- Ya veo no eres tan débil después de todo, pero ya me aburrí de jugar contigo y de que destruyas mi torre cuando aún no he traído mi paraíso! - Jellal (estaba más que furioso por lo que pasaba con la torre).

\- bien espero que ahora pelea enserio porque yo sólo estaba calentando – Natsu (sonrisa).

\- pero qué demonios!... Je ya veo no tiene caso escucharte así que acabemos con esto- Jellal.

Jellal activaba nueva mente un su hechizo mágico sobre el para ganar más velocidad y contra atacar a Natsu y terminar con la molestias según el desapareciendo de la vista del peli rosa buscándolo por su olfato y oído localizándolo a un costado del este, intentaba defenderse o eludir el golpe que recibiría sin éxito alguno ya que el peli azul eludía al Dragneel golpeando repetitivas veces en su costillas tanta fue su fuerza que aplicaba que el mismo Natsu pensaba que las rompería como papel, resistiendo lo más que podía e intentando defenderse lanzando uno que otro golpe lleno de llamas sin acertar uno sólo, Jellal era demasiado rápido eso lo hacía enfurecer más lanzando un poderoso golpe contra este dando a su objetivo Jellal sorprendido por ese golpe de su oponente recibido en su rostro retrocedió para ganar un poco de tiempo para su nuevo ataque, Natsu agradecía ese momento ya que estaba muy herido para seguir luchando tenía que aprovechar ese momento para concentrar su fuerza en un golpe certero y cargando de poder ambos magos se miraban a los ojos sin pestañear lanzándose uno contra el otro iniciando su nueva batalla en la cual, Natsu la tenía perdiendo por su rapidez de Jellal este se concentró para lanzar su ataque después de barrios golpes por parte del peli azul, Natsu atrapó su mano sujetándolo fuerte mente con su puño preparado.

\- Golpe de acero de dragón de fuego! - Natsu.

Natsu lanzaba su golpe directo al pecho de Jellal este miraba ese ataque sabía perfecta mente que ese golpe le daría de lleno no podía moverse estaba estático concentró poder mágico lo más rápido que pudo lanzando su nuevo ataque contra Natsu ambos ataques daban uno contra el otro sin ni siquiera ceder, Natsu al contrario de Jellal tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo eso más el desgaste lo hacían perder fuerza tanto física y mágicas perdiendo terreno contra Jellal siendo derrotado por la fuerza que salió contra varias lácrimas destrozándolas cayendo cerca de César preocupando a su hermano ya que más atrás de él se encontraba Erza inconsciente respirando con dificultad César intentaba moverse siendo inútil ya que su dolor aumentaba y esas cadenas no lo permitían parecía que si las arrancaba perdería su miembros.

\- Natsu! Reacciona! - César (preocupado).

\- Ha ha (respiraba a dolorido) maldito... - Natsu.

\- Maldito dejarlos ir ya me tiene a mí que más quieres! - César.

\- Como te dije necesito un cuerpo para sacrificar - Jellal.

\- Si los tocas te mataré (amenazaba a Jellal) - César.

\- Mírate no puedes moverte... Mm ya veo dentro de poco no podrás soportar ese poder y perderás el control - Jellal.

César se sorprendía al ver que se había descuidado y Jellal tenía razón sentía como sus colmillos se a largaban más se miraba con un cristal notando que su ojo era de diferente color al igual que su pupila lo más notorio era que ahora su apariencia había cambiado ya que su ojo de veía al de una serpiente con la pupila roja sediento de sangre, lo demás de su globo ocular era negro tan oscuro que podrían perderse con algunos rasgos a una bestia hambrienta sin ninguna palabra en sus boca miraba su imagen Jellal sonreía a ver al chico asustado por ese poder que lo absorbía poco a poco estando apuntó de hablar Jellal era callado por un peli rosa.

\- Cállate maldito no creas que ya perdí te dije que te derrotaría y aria que Erza regresará a ser la de antes y romper ese sello estúpido! - Natsu.

Estaba de pie enfrente de su hermano con una mirada decidida en seguir su pelea contra Jellal, el peli azul lo miraba con rabia en sus ojos decidido a hacer su ataque contra Natsu.

\- Ya me arte de ti mocoso estúpido! Medes are de ti de una vez por todas! - Jellal.

Jellal empezaba a realizar distintos sellos en el aire concentrando una enorme cantidad de poder continuaba con sus sellos, Natsu al estar debilitado no soporto más cayendo al suelo en sus rodillas respirando agitada mente su hermano le gritaba que huyera de ahí, mientras los presentes veían como una cabellera pelirroja aparecía enfrente de Natsu y Jellal detenía sus sellos mirando a Erza enfrente de Natsu y César.

\- Erza... - César.

\- Que demonios haces aquí Erza! - Natsu.

\- **Yo** **los** **protegeré**, detente Jellal o es que acaso quieres perder a tu sacrificio! - Erza.

ella miraba a Natsu como estaba herido de todos su cuerpo sorprendida de su resistencia alzando la mirada quedando impactada al ver a César de como ver las cadenas mágicas atravesaban su cuerpo pero lo más sorprendente era su estado, que empezaba desde sus ojo izquierdo tenía la pupila rasgada y negra y su ojo era de color roja del mismo coló de la sangre tan intenso era ese color que ella pensó ver este tenía rasgos de animal, sus colmillos no eran como los que ella había visto cuándo este sonreía ahora estaban tan alargados con un filo total mente mortal además de sus demás dientes que los mostraba como un animal furioso con unos pequeños gruñidos teniendo un aspecto más animal sólo la mitad de su rostro pronunciando un pequeño susurro ella.

\- César... - Erza.

El oía ese susurro mirándola este decidido a lo que aria.

\- Erza toma a Natsu y váyanse! - César.

\- No! Te dejaré - Erza.

\- maldita sea váyanse. Ahora! - César.

\- Je je acaso piensas que los dejare ir! Je querida Erza no creas que eres la única y mucho menos indispensable puedo conseguir otro mago con un alto nivel de poder igual al tuyo no pienses que es un problema para mi derrotar un mago de clase S ja ja ja!- Jellal.

Erza y demás magos quedaban impactados al escuchar esas palabras de Jellal este continuaban con su sello terminando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Mueran malditos y renace dragón de gran Zeref ! - Jellal.

Jellal lanzaba su ataque encontrar de Erza, Natsu intentaba levantarse siendo inútil la distancia entre ellos era enorme escucho un poderoso estruendo desde sus espaldas pasando un rayo enfrente del peli rosa Erza cerraba los ojos esperando el impacto del ataque de Jellal sintiendo un abrazo enfrente de ella como si alguien la protegiera con su cuerpo ella no podía ver ya que este la abrazaba con fuerza sintiendo como a que ya persona los cubría a ella y Natsu, no sabía que ocurría parecía que el tiempo se había detenido no escucho nada y ella sólo escuchaba los latidos del cuerpo enfrente de ella en segundos escuchaba la poderosa explosión sintiendo la onda expansiva siendo soltada por el agarre mirando a César enfrente de ella el cual tenía la pupila de su otro ojo rasgada con sangre en su cuerpo por haber arrancado las cadenas arrastrando, trayendo las en su cuerpo, César miraba detrás suyo Erza lo imitaba viendo al sujeto que estaba enfrente de ella su salvador de todos ellos.

\- si... Simón... - Erza.

Simón acababa de recibir el ataque de Jellal, sintiendo como su cuerpo le pesaba empezando a caer de espaldas Erza salía de los brazos del chico corriendo hacia Simón que se encontraba en el suelo moribundo.

\- Simón! Que has hecho! - Erza.

\- (tosía y le salía sangre) Erza... Me alegro que estés bien... (Escupía más sangre) - Simón.

\- Resiste Simón te ayudaremos aguanta (Erza sentía temor en su interior) - Erza.

\- Je siempre fuiste tan buena Erza nunca (volvía a toser sangre) dejes de sonreír… - Simón.

\- No digas eso Simón soporta! (Gritaba desesperada) - Erza.

\- Veo que si eres capaz de cumplir tú promesa Dragneel - Simón.

César miraba a Simón en el suelo al parecer su dolor por arrancar las cadenas de su cuerpo se le había olvidado sólo miraba a Simón recordando una escena similar en su pasado sintiendo un enorme odio dentro de sí, sin quitar la mirada de Erza y Simón.

\- Cuídalos Dragneel y... (Volvía a toser sangra) no dejes que ella deje de sonreír... - Simón (daba su último aliento).

\- Simón! - Erza (daba un grito desgarrador que se escuchaba en toda la torre).

\- Ja ja ja que patético enserio Simón creías que sacrificándote les salvarías ja ja ja enserio eres patético! ja ja ja Enserio que patético - Jellal.

Mientras en la mente de César pasaba esa imagen de Simón morir en las piernas de Erza recordaba una escena en su mente provocándole dolor.

######################## Recuerdo ########################

\- Que has hecho ese ataque era para mí! - César.

\- Lo siento hermanito... Tú tienes que cuidar de todos me lo prometiste verdad - niña (le daba una sonrisa).

\- no! También tenía que protegerte a ti! - César (sacaba la espada del torso de la niña, mientras lloraba).

\- Hermanito... Nunca dejes de sonreír... (Escupía sangra) - niña.

\- Hermana lo siento... (Abrazaba a su hermana mientras lloraba) - César.

\- Vive y protégelos... (Caía muerta en sus brazos) - niña.

######################## Fin de recuerdo ########################

Jellal sentía como una enorme cantidad de poder era expulsada en la espaldas de Erza Natsu miraba incrédulo del poder que su hermano expulsada de su cuerpo Erza regresaba la mirada hacia atrás mirando como el cuerpo del chico era en vuelto en una capa de poder concentrado apreciando una enorme cantidad de sangre por lo roja que era con unos toques de negro también sus ojos brillaban de un color blanco atreves de la masa de poder mágico este lanzaba unos gruñidos como una vestía apareciendo una esfera a su alrededor en cerrando lo mientras el suelo empezaba a descuartizarse por el inmenso poder con una gran sed de sangre, hasta que al final envolviendo el cuerpo del chico en una esfera púrpura creando un enorme cráter.

**\- Así que tu última cadena ase ha roto y ahora eres la creación de gran Zeref **ven gran creación de Zeref !- Jellal.

\- gran creación? De que hablas Jellal? - Erza.

\- Ahora lo verás y morirán todos por sus manos! Ja ja ja - Jellal.

Cuando Jellal terminaba de decir la última palabra empezaba a destruirse la esfera en donde se encontraba César mostrando su mano de una parte de la esfera su mano tenía sus uñas más largas pareciendo que eran las garras de un animal salvaje, siguiendo quebrándose la esfera las partes que caían se convertían en polvo por el inmenso poder del chico la esfera mostraba varias partes del cuerpo del chico siendo destruida por completo a la expulsión de poder sin ningún control.

\- Ce... César... – Erza.

\- Bien ahora elimínalos a todo! - Jellal.

Jellal miraba a un César inmóvil al igual que los presentes este sonreía de una forma que intimidaba a Jellal ya que estaba frente a él Erza miraba desde abajo a César mientras una de sus lágrimas de su ojo rozaba lenta mente su mejilla hasta que se desprendía total mente cayendo poco a poco César habría sus ojos mirando a Jellal con odio, Jellal sentía como era descuartizado con esa simple mirada, (la lágrima a unos centímetros del piso), César desaparecía de la vista de todos tomando el rostro de Jellal estrellándolo contra varias rocas que salían de la torre soltando lo de un sólo golpe impulsándolo contra otros cristales que salían del suelo destrozando los mientras lanzaba un poderoso alarido.

\- Que está pasando - Natsu.

**\- César que le ha pasado… - **Erza.

Jellal salía de los escombros con varios golpes en su cuerpo pero con una sonrisa.

\- ver para creer que me estas retando... **aunque es poderoso **\- Jellal.

Concentrándose de nuevo para realizar su hechizo y ganar velocidad, contra atacando a César, este se quedaba quieto Jellal miraba su oportunidad para atacarlo concentrando su poder en sus golpes apareciendo detrás del cómo una luz lanzando su ataque César se movía a un lado dejando a Jellal impactado por su rapidez dándole un golpe en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, continuando con sus golpes utilizaba sus garras con poder mágico en ellas sin disminuir su ritmo en sus golpes, Jellal en su último intento lanzó una patada dando en su objetivo alejándose de este a gran velocidad César reaparecía detrás de él juntando sus manos golpeando a Jellal con tal fuerza lanzándolo contra el suelo mientras Jellal caía a gran velocidad al suelo este empezaba a juntar aire en sus pulmones.

\- Rugido de dragón de rayo! - César.

Jellal se movía lo más rápido que pudo pero era golpeando por ese rugido por un costado miraba como el rugido pasaba a su lado volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia arriba notando a la persona enfrente de el con sus puños envueltos con una gigantesco poder de agua, empezando a ser de nuevo golpeado por su oponente este sentía cada golpe con más fuerza que el anterior empezando a sentir como el aire de sus pulmones escapaba, activando una vez más su poder encontrando una apertura perfecta para salir de ese a masacre contra su cuerpo ganando velocidad apareciendo encima de la torre con una gran cantidad de heridas con sangre en varios de estas mientras un hilo de sangre aparecía en su boca furioso por ser humillado así de fácil y por esa bestia que ahora aparecía.

\- Maldito! Como te atreves bastardo yo te acabaré! - Jellal.

César golpeaba contra el suelo levantando la mirada ante un Jellal que empezaba a dibujarse le una distorsionada sonrisa al ver como Jellal tenía por seguir en sus garras evitando cada ataque, huyendo a cada momento, Erza notaba como César con esa sonrisa mostraba superioridad ante el peli azul, Jellal molesto decidió a realizar un golpe devastador contra el Dragneel.

\- ahora sufrirás el juicio de las siete estrellas shichiseiken! – Jellal.

Gritaba con fuerza ante la finalización de sus círculos mágicos que realizaba el conjuro lanzando el ataque a poca distancia de su objetivo, sin importarle que en medio estuviera su sacrificio para Zeref .

\- Jellal enserio disparadas ese ataque! - Erza.

\- Si... (Lo decía en un susurro) Muere con el ALTAIRIS! - Jellal (le gritaba indignado al chico debajo de él).

Natsu intento moverse ante este ataque ya que Erza sería afectada y el cuerpo de Simón no saldría bien librado, miraba como del suelo salía el cuerpo de César en contra del nuevo ataque de Jellal estirando las manos como intentarlo detener con tan solo las manos, acercándose cada vez más la técnica, a él este concentró una gran cantidad de poder acuático en sus palmas creando una gran barrera de agua con el mar a su favor deteniendo el ataque con éxito al principio siendo empujado hacia atrás por el poder que recibía ya que el ataque de Jellal tenía más control en su poder, en cambio César en ese momento actuaba por impulso sin ningún control sobre sí mismo, en el poco tiempo que lo detuvo llegando el momento en que este fue en vano era vencido recibiendo el ataque directo evitando que este cayera sobre Erza y Natsu las demás estrellas eran expulsadas sobre el mar alejando al grupo de Gray que miraban sorprendidos la pelea y los ataques que salían de la torre.

\- Jubia puedes resistir? - Gray.

\- no, Jubia no puede mantener control sobre el agua hay un poder que la controla aún más que el poder de Jubia! - Jubia.

**\- Mierda** **que demonios son esos ataques? - **Gray.

Mientras el grupo era empujado hacia la orilla por las inmensas olas que aparecían por el choque de esos poderes, en la torre se miraba una figura en medio de una nube de polvo creado por el ataque de Jellal el cual tenía la ropa desgarrada encontrándose unos pedazos en el suelo de esta, mientras que su cuerpo se veía en muy mal estado ya que tenía sangre recorriéndole, en frente de Natsu que al parecer estaban en un acantilado ya que alrededor de ellos estaba un agujero sorprendiendo a Erza y Natsu ya que sabían bien que el chico había utilizado su cuerpo como escudo para detener ese ataque, Jellal miraba desde el cielo el daño de su ataque bajaba poco a poco para acabar con lo que él había iniciado, César le empezaba a tambalear las piernas con su cansancio estás empezaban a perder el equilibrio a tal apuntó de caer se detenía con la fuerza que le quedaba o quizás por el odio que sentía contra el peli azul quien sabe cuál era su razón sólo se detenía con esa misma mirada llena de odio y sed de sangre contra Jellal en ese momento convirtiéndose en su presa.

\- No eres tan increíble como pensaba que decepción - Jellal.

Erza miraba al chico de enfrente de ellos el cómo apenas se mantenía de pie ante el peli azul sintiéndose culpable por lo que ocurría ya que esta era su pelea.

\- Jellal! Ya basta! - Erza.

\- M Erza casi me olvidó de ti, tenemos poco tiempo la torre empieza a tener un desequilibrio por todo el poder (sonreía malvada mente) ven tienes que revivir a Zeref - Jellal.

Erza al ver esa mirada sintió un extraño miedo recordándole cuando era niña después de haber salido de esa torre, César se movía de su lugar colocándose enfrente de él y Erza demostrando sus dientes "como un perro protegiendo a alguien" gruñendo mostrándose menos cansado incrementando su poder como también era vidente para Jellal que se recuperaba del ataque parecía que ahora no tenía conciencia sobre el sobrepasar su límite y mucho menos con la persona enfrente suyo.

\- Veo que quieres más he? Ven dragón maldito - Jellal.

César desaparecía de la vista de todos colocándose atrás de Jellal, sorprendiendo al mismo Jellal este intentaba escapar del golpe que salía en contra suya siendo atrapado por una pierna mirado que lo sostenían de esta sin intención de soltarlo miraba el dueño de la mano notando a un César con una sonrisa distorsionada, este lo lanzaba contra el piso de la torre estrellándolo y levantándolo una y otra vez del suelo siguiendo estrellándolo como un balón Jellal sentía la potencia de esos golpes varias veces hasta que era soltado en el suelo siendo pateado con tal fuerza que no salió del suelo haciendo el hueco de su camino.

**\- Maldición de dónde saca tanto poder? - **Jellal.

se preguntaba mientras miraba al chico que volvía a desaparecer de su vista al ver esa acción activo su hechizo ganado velocidad desapareciendo del lugar en donde estaba ganando altura ante su enemigo buscándolo sin éxito en el suelo seguía vacío sin rastro alguno, recibiendo un golpe en su mejilla con fuerza lanzando al peli azul de nuevo contra el suelo nueva mente mirando al chico envuelto en rayos, también miro que este siguió su descenso de él golpeando su pecho nueva mente utilizando sus garra con una nueva combinación de poder ya que ahora era cubierto por fuego sin tardar lo enterró en un nuevo ataque contra el suelo, Jellal escupía sangre al sentir algunas costillas rotas, al parecer el chico peli canela se alejaba de el de un salto esperando a que se pudiera poner de pie el peli azul comprendí que César lo cazaba y en su estado eso sería sencillo lo esperaba con la simple mirada de sus movimientos lo que más temía Jellal era esos par de rojos ojos mirándolo con dificultad se ponía de pie mirando al chico.

\- Como puedes atacar al que te liberó! Por qué peleas? Mírate ahora no eres más que una vestía sedienta de sangre eres peor que yo je quieres acabar conmigo verdad monstruo? - Jellal.

Erza miraba a César que no respondía a nada que Jellal le decía sólo salían gruñidos de su boca sintiendo culpa por ver a César perder el control de esa manera preocupándola.

\- Je, Ja ja eres patético... (Respiraba a dolorido) acabas de perder tu sentido por eso sigues pel... - Jellal (era callado por un golpe en su rostro).

César acababa de dar le un rodillazo a Jellal levantándolo del suelo a gran velocidad escupiendo nueva mente sangre, Jellal sentía como era alzado por ese rodillazo que acabada de dar el lanzaba un golpe de su parte a su enemigo siendo directo a este destrozando el suelo lanzando el cuerpo de César contra un par de columnas rotas, el sentía un gran dolor con su respiración a dolorida se elevó nueva mente a gran velocidad empezando a concentrar todo su poder que le quedaba en el cuerpo realizando unos nuevos sellos siendo reconocidos por Erza.

\- Que planeaste hacer Jellal? Si lanzas eso destruidas la torre que te llevó años hacerla - Erza (le gritaba sorprendida con la intención de que el recapacite).

\- Ha... (Respiraba a dolorido) no te preocupes Erza... Será un pequeño sacrificio... Zeref discúlpame sólo espera un par de años más ha... No sólo tres años me bastarán para volver a crearla, pero esa cosa debe de desaparecer! Zeref ! - Jellal.

\- Entonces eliminatorias la creación de Zeref ? Y perderías ese poder! - Erza.

\- Esa cosa no puede ser controlada entonces lo que oí en esa ocasión de que el gran Zeref fue derrotado por eso... leí que una creación fue la que lo acabo... Por eso debo de eliminarlo, ahora que puedo ya que una vez que su verdadero poder salga destruirá todo a su alrededor y no dejará nada... él ha... (Volvía a respirar dolorido) el uno de los dragones de la destrucción! Por eso debe morir! Ahora! - Jellal.

Lanzaba su ataque que acababa de realizar este caía poco a poco la gran cantidad de poder concentrada en este nuevo ataque era tan terrible, Erza miraba en donde había caído César que seguía sin salir de los escombros Erza apretaba sus dientes por la rabia que sentía al no poder hacer nada lanzando un grito.

\- Maldición! Yo... Tenía que protegerlos esta era mi pelea! Por qué vinieron!... - Erza.

\- Porque somos magos de fairy tail Así que... No digas estupideces, je aunque tengamos que dar todo! - Natsu.

Gritaba desde su lugar poniéndose de pie preparándose para lanzar su ataque de Jellal miraba a Natsu concentrar su poder lanzando su ataque.

**\- **Pobre diablo no podrás detener ese ataque con tan sólo eso...** \- **Jellal.

\- rugido de dragón de fuego! - Natsu.

Lanzaba su ataque a todo pulmón en contra del peli azul golpeando esos poderes Natsu veía como su ataque empezaba a ser eficaz deteniendo al principio el ataque de Jellal creyendo que podría hacerlo acabaría desviándolo, Jellal sonreía al ver su intento terminando.

\- muere Dragneel - Jellal.

Desvanecía la esperanza de Natsu al caer de lleno el ataque del peli azul absorbiendo el ataque de Natsu, acercándose a su objetivo sin disminuir su poder Natsu miraba con rabia y sorpresa al parecer todo lo que había hecho todo el tiempo era nada su entrenamientos su pelas ganadas eran nada no podía creer lo acaso acabaría así acaso no volvería a ver a Igneel los pensamientos de Natsu sonaban una y otra vez por su cabeza, empezaba a molestarse por esos pensamientos que diría Igneel si lo oyera.

\- Ha esto no acabará así! No me rendiré moriré en el intento ya que yo prometí que la protegería! Así que no me rendi... (Era callado por un gigantesco rugido) - Natsu.

Erza escuchaba a Natsu mirándolo sorprendida aún sin el poder suficiente seguía peleando su espíritu eso era sorprendente para ella Jellal, reconocía el valor de Natsu pero aún con todo ese valor no podría hacerle frente sonreía sádica mente al verlo sintiendo un poder que cambio de posición al ver de dónde provenía tenía ese poder sorprendiéndolo.

**\- Pero que carajos ocurre! - **Jellal.

miraba sorprendido los escombros en donde estaba el cuerpo del chico, Erza sentía el incremento de poder miraba en donde su compañero había caído cubierto de escombros sin ser visible su cuerpo sin previo aviso de aquel lugar salía un poderoso rugido golpeando el ataque de Jellal chocando al mismo nivel de poder los escombros de la lacrima empezaban a disminuir de tamaño a convertirse en simple polvo, ambos magos de Fairy tail miraban sorprendidos como el ataque de Jellal empezaba a retroceder por el rugido de dragón y como los poderes parecían tener el mismo efecto empezando a lanzar rayos por la necesidad de expandirse los cuales empezaban ser más peligroso para los presentes, Natsu miro las gigantescas energías corriendo a dirección de Erza tomándola de un brazo para seguir corriendo buscando en donde protegerse.

**\- Maldición si ese ataque monstruoso explota podría dañarnos a Erza y a mi debo de buscar maldición! Ahí - **Natsu.

Saltaba jalando a Erza consigo para lanzarla ella caía de tras de una gigantesca lácrima usándola como escudo Natsu miraba por última vez a su hermano como lanzaba su última exhalación contra Jellal, provocando la explosión de ambos ataque ya que ninguno de los dos había cedido, Natsu salía volando al no estar completa mente protegido separándose de Erza.

\- Natsu! - Erza (gritaba extendiendo la mano hacia Natsu queriendo alcanzar).

\- No Erza quédate ahí - Natsu.

Lanzaba un rugido de dragón al aire impulsado se hacía una esquina para protegerse mientras una enorme nube de humo aparecía impidiendo la visibilidad de toda la área ninguno de los dos magos "a" sabían en donde habían quedado César al igual que Jellal mientras que Natsu eran aturdido por sus oídos Natsu estaba a dolorido por tener sus oídos tan desarrollados, empezando a escuchar algo que reconoció rápida mente al recordar ese sonido.

**\- Eso suena como cuando Laxus activa su velocidad -** Natsu.

miraba en dirección en donde estaba su hermano notando como varios rayos de color amarillos y negro empezaban envolver a algo o alguien una vez estando completamente cubierto de esos rayos tomaba impulso hacia el cielo desapareciendo en segundos en cargar su cuerpo de rayos y desaparecer Erza sólo miro como un rayo salía hacia el cielo, Jellal tenía pocas heridas ya que él se alegó antes de ser golpeado por ese poder, con algunos visibles rasguños ya que no había salido limpio después de todo, sintiendo un golpe en su estómago sacándole el aire de su cuerpo con un poco de sangre siendo un golpe con tanta rapidez, dando un vistazo al culpable de ese golpe quedando anonadado al ver a ese chico o mejor dicho al dragón de la apocalipsis reencarnado.

**\- Esto es imposible **(escurría sangre de su boca) **que siga adelante **\- Jellal.

Jellal intento moverse pero no pudo al recibir un nuevo golpe por parte de su enemigo que este notaba que no tendría piedad con él, recibía una patada en su mandíbula levantándolo tomaba su pierna del peli azul jalándolo así el dragón, mirándolo volviendo a golpear en el pecho, cara y otras partes del cuerpo para terminar con un puñetazo dejándolo estático en el aire apareciendo detrás de Jellal, separándose de el para tomar más espacio preparando su nuevo ataque para que todo su cuerpo fuese rodeado por rayos y flamas negras lanzándose en contra de un Jellal que este estaba al borde de quedar inconsciente, Jellal veía como se acercaba el chico a gran velocidad él sabía que no podría esquivarlo notando una extraña imagen rodear el cuerpo del muchacho la imagen de un dragón de color dorado, golpeando lo de lleno impulsando el cuerpo de ambos contra la superficie de la torre desvaneciendo la nube de humo dejando ver como el techo desaparecía por el poderoso impacto dejando ver la gigantesca masa de poder mágico golpeando un cuerpo contra el piso del etherion caían a gran velocidad encontrando el piso en donde habían iniciado peleando, César detenía su caída por el gran poder que emanaba y si golpeaba el suelo lo destruiría mantenían su límite y antes de caer realizaba un movimiento lanzándose a otra parte del edificio quedando alejado del cuerpo de Jellal, tanto Erza y Natsu miraban como caía el cuerpo del peli azul, ellos buscaban al chico peli canela siendo complicado por la inmensa cortina de humo que había creado Jellal sin ver volteaban a una dirección al oír un par de rocas pequeñas caer al suelo el viento soplaba lenta mente alejando la cortina de humo dejando ver partes del cuerpo de César aún mal herido por la pelea desapareciendo el ruido el viento que soplaba sin ningún ruido hasta que resonó la caída de un dije al suelo en donde se encontraba un Jellal inconsciente Erza miraba a Jellal sintiendo como un gran peso desaparecía de su vida al haber terminado con su pelea de hace 8 años.

\- **Jellal... Tú ya... has... Perdido, mi pelea de hace años ha acabado al fin -** Erza.

Erza regresaba la mirada hacia el peli canela que la había liberado de una vez por todas de lo que ella consideró su prisión, sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro con algunos de sus cabellos Escarlata cayendo cubriendo parte de su rostro, Natsu a distancia se encontraban mirando a su hermano mayor se sentía contento al ver que la pelea había acabado sin entender el por qué su instinto de dragón Slayer estaba alerta sintiendo peligro con su mirada sería dirigida hacia su hermano, desapareciendo el último rastro de humo que impedía la vista del dragón dejando ver sus ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada con una mirada sedienta de sangre, Natsu y Erza sentía esa mirada como pasaba sobre ellos en dirección a Jellal el cual al perecer seguía respirando empezando a caminar poco a poco hacia Jellal.

\- César decente! El ya no puede pelear! - Natsu.

Erza sentía esa poderosa sed de sangre por parte de César sabía que eso no andaba nada bien Natsu estaba serio y César no respondía a lo que el peli rosa le gritaba poniéndola alerta.

\- ¿Natsu que le pasa a César? Porque no contesta - Erza.

Natsu no daba una respuesta a la peli roja sólo agachaba la mirada ante la de ella en el momento en el que se encontraron ella molesta por no recibir una respuesta.

\- responde Natsu! - Erza.

\- no lo sé... pero él es muy peligroso en estos momentos… - Natsu.

Sin dejar de mirar a su hermano que seguía caminando hacia Jellal, la pelirroja no sabía que decir acaso esas simples palabras de su mejor amigo eran verdad como saberlo aquel chico los había protegido contra Jellal y ahora era peligroso ella se negaba rotunda mente a esa idea algo dentro de ella se negaba a creer eso.

\- César de tente ahora mismo!- Erza.

Natsu escuchaba el grito de Erza lleno de autoridad con un poco de inseguridad algo que hacía que su voz se quebrara pero con el tono de autoridad, regresando su mirada hacia su hermano notando que este había dado un paso hacia atrás al escucharla, Natsu veía como este dudaba en dar otro paso sorprendiéndose al ver que este dudaba en sólo darlo, después de un momento este retomo su camino nueva mente, mientras que Erza se sentía impotente de cómo sus piernas no se podían mover al ver al chico en ese estado como un animal salvaje sin importarle sus heridas seguía adelante sintiéndose culpable al saber que él había cambiado por ella, siendo sacada de sus pensamientos.

\- Erza! - Natsu.

Erza volteaba a ver a su amigo.

\- tienes que irte ahora mismo Erza- Natsu.

\- porque dices eso? Natsu! - Erza.

\- aunque sea mi hermano no hay nada que lo detenga en estos momentos, lo que quiero decir es que él no tiene conciencia, es capaz de seguir peleando hasta morir como si fuera un animal rabioso eso es lo que cualquier animal aria incluso un dragón que ha sido en encerrado tanto tiempo es más peligroso y me preocupa esa enorme sed de sangre (Era interrumpido) - Natsu.

\- eso es mentira Natsu él no ha cambiado! **Aunque apenas lo conocí sé que el sería capaz de morir por otro y ahora confío más en el **pero no podemos dejarlo así **-** Erza.

César desaparecía de su vista de Erza, y volvía a aparecer detrás de ella se escuchaba un poderoso golpe notando la desaparición del mismo Natsu que ahora se encontraba enfrente de César golpeando lo con sus garras de dragón de fuego, siguiendo su combate a golpes mutua mente lanzando una patada por parte de Natsu haciendo que su hermano retrocediera al esquivarlo.

\- **no me rendiré ahora hermano Erza **es una promesa ven hermano estoy encendido! - Natsu.

Natsu corría encontrar de César empezando a repartir múltiples golpes entre ellos se veía los golpes y patadas mirándose la ventaja que tenía en contra de César en ese momento al ver que respondía muy poco los golpes que Natsu le daba mientras eso pasaba Erza se dirigía hacia Jellal a exigirle que volviera a colocar el sello que le había quitado a César de ese dragón escuchado como los dos Dragneel peleaban, Natsu daba unos últimos golpes antes de mandar a César a una enorme pila de lácrimas, el chico peli rosa caía al suelo respirando agitada mente por su cansancio por su pelea encontrar de Jellal y ahora la que llevaba con su hermano el desgaste físico era notable, cayendo sobre su rodilla.

\- **maldición estoy exhausto (**respiraba pesada mente) **no sé si podré continuar peleando **\- Natsu.

Mientras Natsu intentaba recuperar el aire ido detrás del sé encontraba Erza sacudiendo a Jellal para despertar lo ya que estaba inconsciente escuchando como varios escombros caían y de estos salía un César que se ponía de pie demostrando que su cuerpo empezaba a aumentar de calor la lacrima empezaba a ser derretida por su calor corporal el cual se encontraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- mierda no tiene muchos daños y yo ya no tengo poder mágico ah (susurraba al mismo tiempo que se sorprendía) no me digas que va a lanzar un... – Natsu.

César acumulaba una potente cantidad de poder mágico mientras que exhalaba una gran cantidad de aire sorprendiendo a Natsu por reconocer lo que haría su hermano, lanzando el gigantesco poder después de completarlo Natsu intentaba se cubría de ese ataque de llamas dándole una idea que podría funcionar.

\- **si me como ese rugido me recuperare! Tengo que comerme su rugido y así ganare un poco de poder mágico - **Natsu.

César lanzaba el poderoso ataque a Natsu y este empezaba a comerse el rugido después del primer mordisco lo escupió por el sabor que tenía sintiendo que no podría tragarse lo recibiendo el ataque directo creando un enorme agujero de otro lado de la torre del paraíso, dejando ver como el cuerpo de Natsu caía al suelo, Erza levantaba la mirada al sentir ese calor intenso viendo como desaparecía el cuerpo de Natsu en un momento y en otro como caía al suelo.

\- Natsu! - Erza.

César volvía a su posición recta volviendo a ver a la dirección de Jellal y Erza, empezando a caminar hacia ellos recibiendo un golpe por una pequeña piedra en su espalda que alguien había lanzado sin tomar demasiada atención dio otro paso sintiendo como le lanzaban otra piedra deteniendo su camino y volteando a ver quien la había lanzado esa piedra notando a un Natsu que apuras penas se levantaba ya sin el típico chaleco que tenía quedando con su habitual bufanda de escamas y sus pantanosillos desgastados pero con su sonrisa habitual en su rostro.

\- haa (respiraba cansado) adónde vas he... Todavía sigo de pie... - Natsu.

César miraba a Natsu sin importancia dándose la vuelta sin tomar le mucha importancia retomó su camino provocando que Natsu se enfureciera más tomando una gran roca de la lacrima estando a punto de lanzar la roca contra César deteniéndose al pensar en algo que podría resultar llevándosela a su boca la gigantesca roca para empezar a masticarla para ser más fácil comerla, destrozando lo más rápido que pudo para tragársela sintiendo como algo dentro del crecía enorme mente llamando la atención de Erza notando como todo el cuerpo de Natsu comenzaba a brillar de color rojo empezando a liberar grandes cargas fuego y de poder levantaba los brazos para lánzalos contra el suelo lanzando una gigantesca llamarada de poder siendo diferente al que el usaba levantándose al momento pasando algo fuera de lo normal desapareciendo su poder en un momento a otro dejándose caer al suelo escupiendo una enorme cantidad de espuma por su boca empezando a revolcarse por el tremendo dolor que sentía empezando a gritar por el dolor.

\- idiota escupe eso la lacrima no sólo se compone de fuego tiene más elementos! Date prisa y escúpelo! - Erza.

\- no... No lo are... - Natsu (hablaba entre cortados mientras salía espuma de su boca).

\- **que está diciendo porque dice eso? **(ponía cara de preocupación) Natsu! Reacciona de una vez escupe esa cosa! - Erza.

\- Erza! Tu Dijiste que él no cambiaría así que voy a traerlo de regreso a ese idiota! - Natsu.

Natsu empezaba a grita mientras se ponía de pie volviendo a expulsar el poder de antes empezando a reflejar un gigante dragón de fuego de tras de él mientras más poder iba apareciendo en el cuerpo de Natsu empezaba a cubrirse de escamas en brazo derecho y parte de su cara mientras eso ocurría el mismo poder empezaba a alzarlo del suelo desapareciendo de la vista de Erza y reapareciendo enfrente de César dándole un golpe a su hermano haciéndolo retroceder por el golpe deteniendo su recorrido enterrando sus pies al suelo levantaba su mirada para volver a mirar a los dos hermanos sonriéndose mutua mente ante el acontecimiento, dejando a una Erza sorprendida por el poder de Natsu volviendo a desaparecer ahora ambos en un destello ambos se golpeaban en el rostro desapareciendo una vez más y apareciendo en el aire empezando a golpearse nueva mente con cada golpe que lanzaban se podía. Ver las tremendas ondas que salían de los golpes de ambos se daban empezando a elevarse del suelo hasta salir de la torre del paraíso empezando a pelear sobre el aire ambos mostraban gran determinación en sus golpes que se lanzaban entre ellos empezando a verse como un destello de luz que aparecían y chocaban entre sí solo con la diferencia que una era roja y la otra era de color dorada y en cada golpe que daban una onda aparecía consecutiva mente estas dos rayos chocaban sin ceder ninguna contra la otra llegando el momento en el que la luz dorada empezaba a llevarle la ventaja dando un poderoso golpe escuchándose a lo lejos de la zona un poderoso alarido que sorprendía a los presentes en una balsa que acaba de voltearse en el mar.

\- pero qué demonios está pasando aya! – Gray.

\- **Natsu, Erza, César… espero que estén bien** – Lucy.

Mientras ellos pensaban eso veían como la luz dorada golpeaba a la roja volviendo a entrar a la torre desapareando de la vista de los magos que se encontraban en el mar cayendo de golpe Natsu contra el suelo levantándose una nueva cortina de humo alrededor de ellos, Erza miraba como entraba el primer cuerpo estrellándose en el suelo mientras el segundo rayo dorado bajaba con más lentitud que el primero hasta que al final se colocó en el suelo dejando de brillar rebelando quien era aquel rayo notando como César salía este se quedaba parado por un instante con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte escuchando como unas pequeñas rocas caían al suelo dirigiendo su mirada nueva mente en donde estaba el peli azul inconsciente y alado de este una pelirroja sorprendida por la pelea que este acababa de dar empezando a caminar en dirección en donde este estaba.

\- ya para… por favor… - Erza.

Erza agachaba la mirada mientras estas palabras salían de su boca mientras escuchaba los paso acercándose a ella empezando a apretar sus dientes al no poder detenerlo.

\- detente! Te lo imploro! – Erza.

César se detenía al momento de oírla gritar Erza levantaba la vista al intentar gritar una vez más pareciendo que su voz se la iba escuchando un estruendo al ver como el rayo color rojo salía de los escombros golpeando de lleno en la cara al chico que se acercaba arrojándolo contra una pared de la torre destrozándola por completo con el cuerpo del chico dejando ver a un Natsu de pie con la respiración agitada y su cuerpo con sangre en distintas partes.

\- no… entiendes… que te detengas… - Natsu (jadiaba de dolo).

Mientras este decía eso caía de rodillas colocando su mano en el suelo para no caer completamente y respiraba agitada mente mientras de los escombros de la pared destrozada se ponía de pie el chico que acababa de ser enterrado bajo estos volviendo a dirigir su mirada en donde estaba Jellal empezando a caminar en dirección del peli azul sin detener sus pasos.

\- ya basta idiota! - Natsu.

Este sin darle mucha importancia siguió caminando en dirección de aquel sujeto en el suelo estando a unos metros de distancia este continuo avanzando empezándose a acerca a Natsu que era el primero que estaba más cerca sin detenerse seguía caminando enfureciendo a Natsu aún más al no hacer caso de sus palabras volviendo a lanzarse una vez más en contra de César empezando una nueva pelea a puños sin detenerse Natsu lanzaba feroces golpes encontrar de su hermano que este se defendía todavía con ataque que le habían enseñado dándole un golpe de acero del dragón de fuego en el rostro mandándolo encontrar de unos cristales este empezaba a caminar de nuevo a Jellal sin titubear en sus pasos.

\- porque… ya para… deten… - Erza.

Parecía que la voz de Erza a cada palabra que decía se cortaba más y más su voz empezando a perderse casi inaudible para todos empezando a morder su labio por la emoción de ese momento cerraba los ojos mientras varios recuerdos le cruzaban la cabeza el momento en el que Jellal volvió a aparecer en su vida deseando que eso no hubiera presentado volviendo a la realidad en el momento que la temperatura volvió a incrementar notando que Natsu acababa de lanzar un rugido de dragón en contra de César arrojándolo nueva mente en contra de lacrima esta vez quedando más exhausto que antes Natsu caía esta vez sin poder evitarlo completa mente al suelo empezando a desaparecer las escamas de su cuerpo mientras eso pasaba se escuchaba alguien hablar.

\- je, je ya… entiendo… que pasa je (respiraba adolorido) – voz desconocida.

Erza volteaba a ver quién hablaba y llevándose la sorpresa al encontrar dueño de dicha voz.

\- de que demonios hablas Jellal? - Erza (le gritaba al sujeto recostado).

\- je él está… ja ja intentando protegerte… aun después de convertirse… en un monstruo… - Jellal.

-** el intenta… protegerme…** \- Erza (susurraba esta palabras).

Erza pensaba eso mientras se empezaban a mover los escombros de la lacrima empezando a emerger de estos un chico el cual ya no tenía su playera solo quedaba en pantalones los cuales estaba más que destrozados por la pelea este demostraba que tenía tantas heridas en su cuerpo empezando a moverse lenta mente ya que sus pies sangraban y sus pasos eran más lentos al principio este gruñía como un animal herido siendo lo único que se escuchara cuando este había peleado contra Jellal y Natsu solo escuchaba las gotas de sangre caer del cuerpo del chico enfrente de ella en ese momento eso era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la torre empezando a acercarse al peli azul tirado a espaldas de ella empezando a oír como los gruñidos decían algo o mejor dicho eran palabras pero junto con los gruñidos no eran fácil de entender.

\- grrr… y… grrr… yo… grr… de… debo… prote… proteger…grr…la… - César.

\- **César… el…está tratando de… - Erza.**

\- Erza tienes que irte él no se detendrá vete! – Natsu.

Erza miraba como este llegaba a la mitad del camino entre ellos esta se ponía de pie empezando a acercarse a él sin darse cuenta ignorando los gritos de Natsu que la intentaba detener sin hacer caso a él enredando sus brazos en el cuerpo herido del chico peli canela este lanzaba barios alarido al ser prisionero por el cuerpo de Erza.

\- Erza no lo hagas aléjate! - Natsu (gritaba intentando levantarse volviendo a caer).

Ella seguía abrazando al chico con fuerza esta se movía de un lado a otro intentando que ella lo soltara y atacarla sin mucho éxito ya que ella se aferraba más al cuerpo del chico sintiendo como este enterraba sus garras en su brazos sintiendo como este intentaba alejarla del mientras este volvía a rugir ella enterraba su rostro en el pecho de este intentando detener a César.

\- ya para… por favor! para ya y regresa! - Erza.

Natsu miraba como este se detenía a después de escuchar esas palabras por Erza este se detenía después de haber lanzado un rugido al aire siendo su último movimiento ella sentía como el dejaba de apretar sus brazos ella levantaba la mirada y veía como este estaba inmóvil.

\- tienes que detenerte! Y regresa me has oído tienes que volver por todos! - Erza.

Este soltaba los brazos de Erza al momento de volverla a oír quedando inerte ante ella con la mirada perdida mientras ella volvía a hablar una vez más.

\- por favor vuelve por mi (decía esto en un susurro) - Erza.

Cuando este escuchaba nueva mente la voz de la chica agachaba la mirada para ver el rostro de Erza mirándola a sus ojos ella sentía como esa mirada cambiaba como si la gran sed de sangre desaparecía anqué este tuviera esos ojos ella soltaba al chico y este la alejaba del este lanzaba un poderoso rugido al aire, empezando a salir de su cuerpo varias ráfagas de poder que eran expulsados sin detenerse uno tras otra ráfaga de poder este empezaba a sacudirse intentando evitarlo pero de un momento a otro esta lanzaba otro poderoso rugido de dragón al aire siendo visto por todos los presentes fuera y dentro de la torre hasta que llegó el momento en el que su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una extraña aura, ya que se veía que en su cuerpo como este fue enredado en una cortina de humo escuchado como algo empezaban a quebrarse poco a poco Erza miraba a César hasta que el humo desaparecía de una parte del humo dejando ver al cuerpo de este, el comenzaba a bajar la mirada para después ver a Erza a los ojos y darle una sonrisa ya sin los rasgos que tenía ase unos minutos comenzando a desplomarse poco a poco hasta que este cayo de rodillas Erza comenzaba a correr lo más rápido que pudo alcanzando el cuerpo del chico atrapándolo antes de caer al suelo mientras lo abrazaba con ternura y acariciaba el cabello del chico que empezaba a bajar lo lenta mente hasta que lo recostó en sus pierna y limpiaba el rostro del chico el cual tenía un poco de sangre en él, apareciendo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja al igual que al rostro de cierto peli rosa.

\- ya habías tardado idiota - Natsu.

Natsu daba la vuelta ya que este había estado acostado boca abajo al momento de caer quedando boca arriba y con un poco de fuerza se acomodaba y quedaba sentado viendo como el chico estaba recostado sobre las piernas de cierta pelirroja sintiéndose un poco relajados por el momento hasta sentir como la torre comenzaba a caer en pedazos y a sufrir diferentes cambios en el alrededor.

\- que le pasa a la torre! - Lucy.

\- mierda la torre no puede contener más el poder de etherion - Wally.

\- que mierda dices? - Gray.

\- la torre no podrá soportar más ese poder y tendrá que expulsarlo de alguna manera, es sorprendente como está a podido soportar esa monstruosa peleas pero… parecía que algo suprimía la magia del etherion - Wally.

\- entonces que le pasara a Natsu, Erza y a César! - Happy.

\- la torre explotara (decía eso con la mirada sombría) y no abra un rango seguro y nosotros también quedaremos envueltos en la explosión – Gray.

\- que! Entonces también nosotros caeremos en la explosión - Lucy.

Mientras eso ocurría afuera de la torre dentro de esta Erza volteaba a ver a todos lados viendo como la torre comenzaba a desmoronarse y a emanar poder mágico.

\- Natsu puedes levantarte! - Erza.

\- si vamos - Natsu.

Natsu se ponía de pie esperando a Erza ella tomaba al chico inconsciente colocándolo en su espalda para cargarlo una vez que tenía a este volteaba a ver una dirección viendo el cuerpo inerte de un simón dando la vuelta comenzando a correr, dando varios saltos en las lacrimas evitando caer o ser golpeada volteaba a un lado para ver a Natsu sorprendiéndose al ver que Natsu venía detrás de ella cargando el cuerpo de simón en su espalda.

\- **Natsu tu…** (Sonreía) - Erza.

Ella seguía corriendo para bajar de la torre que estaba en muy mal estado buscando en donde no podría caer siguiendo su camino hasta que el techo del piso que acababa de dejar se desplomara sobre ellos haciéndola caer junto con el cuerpo del que cargaba en cambio Natsu era golpeado por un pedazo de roca en su nuca cayendo este inconsciente en el suelo Erza miraba hacia un lado y otro notando a un Natsu inconsciente y el como la lacrima empezaba a lanzar energía por varios lados.

\- **maldición el poder está saliendo de todos lados pero ni así podremos salir librados de la explosión **maltita sea todo se acabó mierda! **No me niego todavía los puedo salvar los **(sonrisa) sigue durmiendo falta poco para que acabe con mi maldición con la que los arrastre a todos de verdad lo ciento de verdad - Erza.

Erza se ponía de píe mientras comenzaba a recordad que Jellal había dicho algo acerca de que todo ese poder seria absorbido por el sacrificio y volvería a reconstruir el cuerpo de Zeref trayéndolo de vuelta a la vida Erza comenzaba a acercarse a una burbuja del etherion colocando su mano sobre esta burbuja esta de inmediato comenzó a absorberla poco a poco su mano iba siendo absorbida por el etherion ella daba un pequeño quejido al sentir dolor mientras era absorbida despertando a alguien.

\- mm Erza… - César.

Ella escuchaba esa voz volteando a verlo sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba.

\- César (sonrisa) esta es nuestra última oportunidad de detener el etherion - Erza.

\- que estás diciendo ultima oportunidad no digas tonterías sal de ahí - César.

\- el etherion ya no es estable si esto sigue así todos moriremos pero si mi cuerpo se funde con el etherion podre controlar la detonación HA! - Erza.

\- Erza detente! No digas tonterías! - César.

César se empezaba a arrastrar intentando alcanzar a la pelirroja este se ponía de pie escuchando como una parte del techo caía en medio de ellos separándolos este llagaba a la gigantesca roca que la separaba intentando destrozarla empezando a golpearla con sus manos siendo inútil mente el cuerpo de Erza ya estaba más de la mitad adentro ella estiraba su mano colocándola en la gran pared este levantaba la mirada mientras la miraba sin poder hacer nada.

\- sabes no puedo imaginar un mundo sin mis amigos y sin fairy tail eso también te incumbe (sonreía dulce mente) - Erza.

\- E… er…za… - César.

\- no te sientas mal je no me arrepiento de nada si así puedo proteger los… entonces etherion toma este cuerpo - Erza.

El chico al ver como el cuerpo de la chica era completa mente consumido en el etherion este mordía su labio dando un poderoso golpe en la gigantesca roca destrozándola siguiendo caminando hasta estar enfrente de la burbuja.

\- Erza! Salid de ahí - César.

\- podría pedirte un último favor, César te puede dejar a los del gremio en tus manos, yo siempre estar ahí contigo - Erza.

Erza desaparecía de la vista de César, este lanzaba un poderoso alarido al momento de no ver la siendo escuchado por los que estaban fuera de la torre y sorprendido del cómo esta empezaba a sufrir de cambios.

\- es el fin – Wally.

\- soy muy joven para morir - Lucy.

\- **algo no anda bien** \- Gray.

\- el etherion se dirige al cielo! - Show.

\- se fue - Happy.

\- desapareció en el aire? - Jubia.

\- que está pasando? - Lucy.

"bueno chicos aquí dejare el recuerdo de Erza cuando vuelve a ver su pasado en cuando recupera su ojo hasta en donde llega en su funeral y ve a todos los del gremio reunidos llorando por ahí entro yo ok :D"

-** así que he muerto** \- Erza.

Ella miraba la lluvia caer mientras todos los miembros de fairy tail estaba ahí presentes con sus trajes negros todos los presentes se veían deprimidos hasta que un hombre pequeño comenzaba a acercarse a su supuesta tumba.

\- Erza Scarlet ella amaba a un dios y el mismo dios la amaba pero el amor que ella tenía a sus compañeros no se le podría comparar ni el mismo cielo era similar a su corazón, (caían varias lagrima) el amor hace fuerte a las personas y al mismo tiempo las hace débiles (derramaba más lagrimas) yo… la amaba como si fuera mi propia hija… - Makarov.

En eso se escuchaban como varias personas llegaban al lugar con sus capas negras hasta que uno de ellos que llevaba un bastón golpeaba el suelo empezando uno de ellos a hablar.

\- el consejo ha decidido que uno de los puesto de los diez magos mágicos será concedido a Erza Scarlet y no será irrevocable ese puesto – consejero mágico.

\- paren de una maldita vez esta mentira! - Natsu.

Natsu comenzaba a acercarse a la tumba de Erza pasando por en medios de todos sin voltearlos a ver pasando alado del maestro llegando enfrente este intentaba patear las flores que estaban en sima de la tumba siendo detenido por un golpe.

\- para ya Natsu - voz nueva.

\- que mierda dices! Tú también - Natsu.

\- te he dicho que te calles! Y ustedes vejetes es mejor que se larguen de aquí de una maldita vez! (Levantaba la mirada sorprendiéndolos a todos por que este tenía la pupila rasgada) - César.

\- César! Contrólate ellos son del consejo - Gray.

\- y! a mí que más me da! Ellos dispararon esa mierda sobre nosotros, sí no lo hubieran hecho (mordía su labio mientras una pequeñas lagrimas caían) ella, ella - César.

Este volvía a levantar la mirada pero ahora su ojos eran rojos empezando a caminar hacia los del consejo los cuales quedaban sorprendidos del poder macuico que este liberaba siendo detenido por una voz de mando.

\- César detente! – Makarov.

Este sin hacer caso a lo que le acababa de decir el maestro seguía liberando gran cantidad de poder mágico pero lo que más les sorprendía era la gigantesca sed de sangre que este emanaba.

\- acaso eso era lo que ella hubiera querido - Makarov.

Cuando el maestro dijo esa simple frase este se detenía de golpe volviendo agachar la mirada tragándose todo su oídio que este sentía dando la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia otro lado de sonde estaban los del consejo.

\- lo ciento maestro yo me voy… no puedo quedarme aquí porque si lo hago podría acabar con esos vejetes y el gremio quedaría envuelto en una guerra mi guerra - César.

Este recogía una flor que acaba de caer cuando este libero su poder mientras este empezaba a alejarse de todos mientras todos miraban la escena la mayoría lloraba al no poder hacer nada Erza era la que más sufría al ver esa escena ver como todos a los que querían derramaban lágrimas y el como uno se alejaba convirtiese en un renegado dispuesto a todo ahora mientras miraba la flor que este acababa de poner cubriendo su boca de dolor.

\- yo... No quería esto chicos dejen de llorar vuelve no te vayas yo... No quería eso paren! - Erza.

\- entonces qué demonios haces hay! – voz misteriosa.

Erza sentía como alguien tiraba de ella en ese momento sintiendo frio en su cuerpo comenzando a abrir sus ojos empezando a ser borrosa su mirada hasta que esta se aclaró viendo la orilla de la playa y en esta orilla estaba el cuerpo de Natsu y el de simón recostado en la arena empezando a tener preguntas.

\- **donde estoy yo estaba dentro del etherion Natsu simón que ocurrió - **Erza.

Empezando a notar que no estaba en el suelo si no estaba siendo alzaba por alguien la cual no lo soltaba empezando a oír las olas del mar y levantaba la mirada notando quien la tenía sujetada reconociéndolo de inmediato, escuchando unos pequeños gruñidos salir de la boca del chico ella miraba como sus cabellos cubrían su ojos, sus colmillos eran largos teniendo de nuevo esa apariencia, empezando a sentir temor dentro de ella y de lo que podría pasar.

\- nunca vuelvas a engañarme! – César (hablaba entre gruñidos).

\- César… **engañarte **\- Erza.

\- tú me dijiste que volviera! Por ti y tú me querías dejar! – César.

Este le gritaba cayendo de rodillas en el mar pero sin dejar caer a la pelirroja una vez arrodillado empezaba a bajar el cuerpo de la pelirroja hasta que esta quedara sentada en el agua y ella lo volvía a mirar notando como sus colmillos regresaban a su tamaño este caía al mar sosteniéndose con sus manos quedando de una forma en la cual no se le podría ver el rostro al chico ella notaba como un par de lágrimas caían en el agua estirando su mano al rostro del chico levantándolo para que este la mirara con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ella se empezaba a acercar a este juntando sus frentes y mirándose a los ojos muta mente.

\- tienes razón discúlpame – Erza.

Ambos se miraban el chico al verla directo a los ojos de la pelirroja parecía encontrar una respuesta este con la distancia entre ambos se abalanzaba a los labios de la pelirroja dándole un beso esta al estar desprevenida por lo que el chico acababa de hacer, abriendo sus ojos hasta no más poder ella sin entender el motivo o razón del por qué este lo hacía comenzando a corresponderlo, aunque cualquiera podría darse cuenta que ambos eran unos principiantes continuaron, ella volvía a abrir los ojos al entender que él estaba demostrando su sentimientos por ella de esa manera y que sus palabras que acababa de decirle que no se volviera volviendo a cerrar sus ojos pero estabas lagrimas caen de ambos ojos.

\- **je** **ya entiendo no volveré a intentar morir para proteger a mis compañeros viviré para protegerlos con toda mis fuerzas - Erza.**

Ellos se separaban por la falta de oxígeno entre ambos ella lo miraba mientras este le daba una enorme sonrisa mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban varias voces llamándolos a lo lejos.

\- Erza! Par de cerillos andantes! - Gray.

\- Erza! Natsu! César! Qué alivio que estén bien - Lucy.

\- Natsu! - Happy.

\- nesa! Erza! – Shou, Miliana y Wally.

El pequeño grupo llegaba en donde estaba los magos César volteaba y sin más este caía inconsciente en los brazos de Erza todos llegaban y miraban sorprendidos al ver a Erza y César juntos pero los que les congelo la sangre era ver el cuerpo de simón sin vida comenzando a llorar sus compañeros de simón llevándolo el cuero de simón a una montaña con una vista al mar y a la playa sepultando el cuerpo del caído en esa zona y llevando a los heridos al hotel curar sus cuerpos y un descanso bien merecido, después de unas horas ya habían llamado a un doctor a curar las heridas de Erza, Natsu , César que eran los más lastimados en curar a Erza y Natsu no demoro mucho el doctor pero en cambio César tardo varias horas el doctor en salir del cuarto hasta que salía de la habitación limpiándose las manos las cuales tenia sangre preocupando por un momento a los que esperaban afuera pero este sonreía.

\- no fue fácil pero ya está fuera de peligro puede que tarde un poco en despertar pero estará bien - doctor.

\- ha que alivio gracias - Lucy.

\- muchas gracias por todo doctor - Erza.

\- venga cuanto le debemos doctor? - Lucy.

Lucy comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo junto al médico comenzando a perderse de la vista de la pelirroja volviendo a mirar la puerta estando unos minutos hay de pie hasta que escucho una voz detrás de él asustándola.

\- y por qué no entras a verlos? - Gray.

\- ha! Gray que haces aquí? - Erza.

\- solo vine a ver a esos tontos pero te encontré aquí pérdida - Gray.

\- a pues no es nada (levantaba las manos y las movía de un lado a otro con un pequeño rubor) - Erza.

Ambos magos entraban al cuarto encontrando dos camas y en una de ellas estaba un Natsu con todas las cobijas en el suelo al igual que sus piernas y en el otro lado estaba un César dentro de la cama con una pequeña sabana cubriendo su cuerpo aun tuviera esa pequeña sabana se veía como todo su cuerpo estaba vendado siendo sacados de sus pensamientos

Al escuchar como ambos estaban completa mente dormidos por los ronquidos de un Natsu que se escuchaban hasta el otro laso de la puerta.

\- je estos idiotas que buena paliza les han dado - Gray.

Mientras el peli negro miraba a los humanos comenzaba a burlarse de ellos "su forma de preocuparse por Natsu" entraban por la puerta una chica rubia y un gato con sus alas el pequeño felino volaba con dirección al peli rosa y la rubia tomaba asiento a un lado del mismo.

\- Natsu hey Natsu Lucy se está quitando la blusa que trae - Happy.

Lucy golpeaba a Happy en la cabeza lanzándolo contra el piso dejándolo fuera de combate volteando a ver a Natsu con una mirada asesina como diciendo te levantas y te mato pero este ni caso hacia siguiendo dormido siguiendo roncando, Erza sonreía y miraba a todo el grupo.

\- ho vamos dejarlos dormir lo que quieran ya se lo han ganado - Erza.

\- qué tal si vamos a comer mientras - Lucy.

\- me parece bien - Gray.

\- mm vallan ustedes yo me quedare un rato a cuidarlos - Erza.

\- segura Erza - Gray.

\- no quieres que traigamos algo o gustas bajar después - Lucy.

\- ho gracias Lucy sí podrían atraerme una taza de té y un postre - Erza.

Lucy y compañía se despedían para ir a comer algo y traerle su pedido a Erza la cual se acomodaba en una mecedora que estaba alado de la cama del peli canela el cual seguía dormido al igual que Natsu ella acomodaba su cuerpo mientras los miraba con una sonrisa después de un rato Lucy subió junto con Happy entregándole su té y su usual pastelillo de fresas esta sonreía como una niña y empezaba a degustar del como una niña llegando la noche todos se acababan de ir a sus respectivos cuartos a excepción de Erza que regresaba a media noche volviendo a tomar asiento en aquel mecedor cayendo profunda mente dormida Después de esa noche Natsu siguió durmiendo por tres días seguidos y César no había despertado solo dormía el doctor implantaba suero para que este no decayera en su estado después del quinto día este despertaba.

\- ha dónde estoy? – César.

Este movía la cabeza de un lado a otro encontrándose en un cuarto el sentía el frio de la media noche miraba a Natsu profunda mente dormido en la cama de alado le escurría una pequeña gota de sudor al oírlo roncar mientras miraba a Natsu escucho un pequeño sollozo a un lado volteando llevándose una gran sorpresa al notar que la persona que dormía a lado de él era una pelirroja dormida en una mecedora este la miraba y si poder creer eso se levantó de la cama tomando con cuidad a la pelirroja en sus brazos evitando movimientos bruscos para no despertarla una vez que le tenía en sus brazos camino discreta mente a la cama recostándola con suavidad ella sin notar el movimiento de este siguió dormida el, la cobijaba con suavidad mirándola por un momento y viéndola dormir tan pacifica mente notando que ella llevaba varios días sin dormir bien este sonreía y caminaba directo al mecedor recostándose en este miraba el mar como hacia sus movimientos pacíficos el sonido de las olas al moverse lenta mente este se quedaba la mayor parte de la noche observando el mar cerrando los ojos un momento y sin darse cuenta se quedó profunda mente dormido en la mañana siguiente Lucy era la primera en entrar al cuarto quedando sorprendida al ver esa imagen mirar a Natsu con todas las cobijas en el suelo era normal pero parecía que los papeles habían cambiado ya que ahora el que estaba en la mecedora era el chico peli canela y la que estaba en la cama era Erza profunda mente dormida que ni siquiera había notado su presencia de ella sin en cambio veía como el peli canela había despertado.

\- buenos días Lucy - César.

\- ha César ya despertaste! - Lucy.

\- sí, hace unas horas lo ciento por preocuparlos de esa manera – César.

\- ha que alegría deja les digo a los demás - Lucy.

\- no te preocupes ahora les avisare pero qué tal si vamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre - César.

\- je está bien je vamos hay que despertarlos para ir todos juntos - Lucy.

\- mm yo digo que solo despertemos a ese idiota déjala dormir luego les traeremos algo a ella - César.

\- (sonrisa) está bien - Lucy.

César se ponía de pie comenzando a caminar a la cama de Natsu despertándolo este de ponía se sentaba en la cama apenas despertándose cuando veía a su hermano ya recuperado este apunto de gritar de lo sorprendido su hermano le tapaba la boca jalándolo afuera del cuarto para no despertar a Erza todos fueron a desayunar dejando a Erza dormida


End file.
